Didn't I say to make my Abilities AVERAGE in the next life!
by kimbapchan
Summary: Izuku, burdened with his supposedly perfect life, made a wish when he died... "I just want to be average!" And so when God presented him with the opportunity to be reincarnated into a different world, a world of superheroes and quirks, Izuku wish for one thing. To be average, to be in the middle. And so he got his wish...sort of.
1. I want to be Average!

Chapter 1

Didn't I say to make my abilities AVERAGE in the next life?

* * *

Summary:

Izuku, burdened with his supposedly perfect life, made a wish when he died... "I just want to be average!" And so when God presented him with the opportunity to be reincarnated into a different world, a world of superheroes and quirks, Izuku wish for one thing. To be average, to be in the middle. And so he got his wish...sort of.

A parody of my current favorite light novel series, didn't I say to make my abilities AVERAGE in the next life? OP Izuku. Isekai.

* * *

He remembered the screeching of wheels and the yelling of a girl he had attempted to save. It was all a blur. The next thing he heard was the disgusting thud of his own body hitting the pavement.

And then, there was darkness.

"H-huh...?" Midoriya Izuku opened his eyes. Sitting up, he looked around the unfamiliar room. It was filled with items and furnishings themed after a very muscular man wearing some kind of red and blue costume. He squinted his eyes as he read the name on one of the posters.

"All might?"

The young teen muttered but paused when he heard his own voice. It wasn't his anymore. It was a lot more squeakier and high pitched. Midoriya Izuku wasn't a squeaky high pitched boy, he had been a twenty five year old adult and he was at his last year of university. He was supposed to proceed to law school, become a lawyer at his father's firm. So...why was he in this child-like room with a child-like voice?

Before he could let his mind wander off and over-analyze his situation, he suddenly felt a sharp pain at his head. "Aargh...what's-" memories of a life he could not recognize suddenly started flooding back into his teenage brain.

Deku. That is the name he was known for in this world. It was more of an insult than a nickname. It was given to him by his childhood friend whom he affectionately called Kacchan. As more and more memories poured into his brain one thing became apparent. Izuku Midoriya really did die...fourteen years ago. And he's Deku now.

When he died, he was brought to a place that was neither paradise nor hell. It didn't even have singing angels or clouds like Izuku had imagined. In front of him stood a young man wearing white robes.

"I died." It wasn't a question, more of an accurate statement. The man nodded his head, confirming Izuku's words.

"I assume you are God, or a messenger...?" This time, it was a question.

"Yes, you could call me that." The man replied. "That girl you saved was fated to die, not you." Izuku thought the man, God, didn't seem too fond of Izuku's last minute decision to push the girl out of the way and get killed in the process. Life is too precious, after all. But Izuku didn't see it as a waste. He had died saving a little girl from harm, that was enough. A life well lived...sort of.

However, God's frown turned into a smile. "The little girl you saved was destined for big things." He said and then explained how the girl Izuku saved was fated to become a doctor who would play a significant part in enhancing future medicinal science. She was going to discover a cure for a specific type of cancer and would go on to help hundreds with pro bono work. She was important to the world and Izuku saved her.

"You have done well to save that girl. As a rewards, I have decided to bestow a gift upon you." The man smiled at Izuku. "A second chance in another world." He then raised his hand, a holographic image was shown of Izuku's new world. It looked like modern day Tokyo, but there was an obvious difference in this world. There were people clad in costumes flying around and proclaiming themselves as 'heroes'.

"This world is somewhat similar to your 'Earth' but people are granted special abilities known as 'quirks'. 'Hero' has become an occupation in this world, not a mere fantasy. This world would befit someone like you."

Izuku frowned. No. This isn't what he wanted. Surely, a world with superheroes sounded promising. He has seen a few movies and read a handful of mangas about them, but he wasn't fully engrossed in such a concept. Also, the LAST thing he needed was to be different from everyone else. He hated his life in his old world...

Back in his old world, he was revered and worshipped. His love for studying and natural talent to easily absorb knowledge enabled him to excel in school. He even skipped a few levels in his younger years. He was also quite good with sports. Soccer was his main extra curricular activity. He had a bright future ahead of him but it was...lonely. Despite being popular amongst his classmates, Izuku never once had a friend. Women only saw him as "that handsome popular guy" and men saw him as a "rival that must be defeated" so majority were too intimidated to actually hang out with him. They almost always assume that they were out of Izuku's league which wasn't the case.

Izuku hated it. He didn't like the attention. He never asked to be smart and sporty. He also did not like how his father expected him to succeed him in their law firm. He didn't like how planned and lonely his future was.

He just wanted to be AVERAGE.

But then again, everyone is different. There, everyone stands out. Different is normal in that world. All Izuku ever wanted was to live a normal life and make friends and have fun with them. He has never been to the arcade before! Nor has he ever had a girlfriend or boyfriend. Izuku wanted that kind of life. Could he finally have that chance if he reincarnated into that world?

The God in white robes then went on to explain the mechanics of the reincarnation. Izuku would still remember his previous life for the knowledge he acquired in his old life will be useful for his next. God explained that the next world is not so different to his previous world, but it wouldn't hurt to keep memories and knowledge from his old life. God was already at the part where he would grant Izuku a special ability or a quirk of his own. However, Izuku politely raised his hand. God paused from his explanation and urged Izuku to speak. "Yes my boy?"

"I have made my decision. I accept your gift of a second chance. Reincarnate me into that world." God beamed, happy that the boy has accepted. "That's great, Izuku, now for your quirk-"

"My only request is to be average. In the middle. I don't care what quirk you give me, just always make me in the middle, the five in the ten."

God blinked, but he smiled. "Are you sure, my boy? It is a rare chance for anyone to choose their own quirk. You could have anything you want."

"I have decided, God. Please put me in the middle. That is my only wish." Izuku started again with determination in his eyes.

"Very well. In the middle. It is granted. We might never meet again for a long time but I wish you luck in this life."

All Izuku could remember was the smile of God and then a bright light.

The next thing he knew, he woke up in this room and in this life. Apparently, the memories of his old life has been awakened and merged together with this new one. He was Midoriya Izuku again, but also Deku.

So this is where his new life starts eh?


	2. Bullies

Chapter 2 - Bullies

Warning: talks of suicide ahead.

* * *

Izuku sat in his desk at the back of the classroom. He was reading the notebook he found in his school bag. 'Deku' was a huge hero otaku. Apparently, he kept a written database of the heroes he has encountered in this notebook. It was adorable, really. This child, Deku, had a dream despite being seen as 'quirkless'. Izuku was never this passionate about anything other than his thirst for knowledge. In a way, Deku was also thirsty for knowledge too, but Izuku just wanted to learn while this child wanted to do something with the knowledge he learned. Izuku didn't have a noble cause like saving people with a smile. He just wanted to satisfy his curiosity of wanting to know everything.

Izuku was also amused and concerned to find out that Deku never manifested a quirk. Didn't he wish for an average quirk? He didn't want to be at the bottom. Izuku just wanted to live a normal and comfortable life in this new world...but if he didn't have a quirk and was seen as a burden in this super powered society, that could prove troublesome. He can't have that. Why didn't Deku have a quirk?

When the teacher walks in, the chattering stopped and students returned to their designated seats. Izuku placed his notebook back in his bag and turned his attention to the teacher.

"Alright, you guys are all third years now." The teacher began. "It's time to start thinking seriously about your futures." The man then slammed down a pile of papers on the teacher's desk. "I would like to hand out these future career forms but..."

"I assume you ALL want to be heroes!" With that, the teacher picked up the same pile of papers and threw it across the room dramatically. As if on cue, the students all cheered and started showing off their quirks.

Izuku watched in awe and silence, fascinated by the different quirks in display. Deku would have been very envious, but he wasn't. He was simply amazed at how different this world was compared to his own. One student even had ROCKS for HANDS!

"Teach, don't lump me in with these losers!"

One student spoke up. Izuku recognized the voice, he heard it so many times in the memories that played in his head. Kacchan. He was his childhood friend and...present bully. Oddly enough, Izuku was again amused. He had rivals and men pestering him for a match of some sort back in his old life(whether it be sports or academics) but he never had a bully. Do normal people experience these things? Or was it because Deku was at the bottom for being quirkless? Which is still troublesome...

The class roared as they took offense from Bakugo Katsuki's words. As if his rude declaration wasn't extravagant enough, Kacchan jumped on top of his table and started yelling. "Hah! I aced the mock exam! I'm the only one with the stuff for UA. I'll even surpass All Might and become the best hero out there!"

Ah yes, UA. Little Deku dreams of going to that school. His hero, All Might, was an alumni of said school. Izuku didn't want to be a hero, it was too flashy of an occupation. Not to mention, dangerous! He wanted a comfortable and easy life in this world. But then again, he didn't want to disappoint poor little Deku.

"You're also going for U.A, aren't you, Midoriya?"

The teacher suddenly interrupted, making both Izuku and Kacchan pause. The whole class turned to Izuku's direction. A split second later, everyone was laughing. Izuku blinked since he wasn't expecting the teacher to suddenly address him. So only Deku and Kacchan wanted to apply for that school huh?

Izuku kept a serious face, even as everyone ridiculed him. While ignoring everyone else, his brain had gone into the deep end once again. It was a bad habit of his, to over-analyze. Izuku didn't want to be a hero, but little Deku really wanted to be one. It would be highly disrespectful for him to ignore poor Deku's wish. However, there is that fact that he remained quirkless... and Izuku took into consideration the teasing of his classmates. He cannot enter U.A through grades alone. They must have a physical examination of some sort. He had less than a year to prepare his body for such a thing. Training and workout alone wouldn't do it-

Before he could continue drowning in his own thoughts, his desk exploded, causing Izuku to fall to the floor from the impact.

"Come on, Deku!" Kacchan yelled out. "You're totally quirkless!" Kacchan stared down at Izuku with menacing eyes and a large smug grin. "And you think you can rub shoulders with me?"

Izuku stared up at Kacchan, furrowing his brows and frowning. "I didn't say that I would compete with you...did I?" While Izuku was genuinely curious, Kacchan was taken aback. Deku has never talked back to him before. He stared at the green haired boy, he seemed calm which was weird. Usually, when he used his quirk to scare the quirkless boy...he'd be, well, scared. But Deku just looked like he was lost in thought. In reality, Izuku was searching his memories, wondering if Deku DID want to compete with Kacchan. If Deku did want Kacchan as his rival, he would respect that and would try to be more 'rival-ish' towards Kacchan. Again, he did not want to disrespect little Deku.

"Anyway, there is no harm in trying." Deku huffed, looking a little determined. He was still undecided whether he wanted to be a hero or not, but that did not mean he couldn't try applying for the school Deku wanted to go to, right? Also, he didn't like Kacchan talking down at him like that. He felt like he wanted to go against Kacchan's words. He knew it was stubborn and childish, but he was a teenager now, he's supposed to be stubborn and childish.

Izuku calmly stood from the floor, dusted himself, and returned to his seat like nothing happened. The whole class was surprised by the boy's lack of panicking and crying. That, at least, shut them up.

* * *

Class has ended and Izuku was getting ready to leave. He took out his phone to check the time. While he was preoccupied, Kacchan walked over to his desk and grabbed his hero notebook. "We ain't done here, Deku." The blonde bully said.

Izuku panicked, that notebook was Deku's prized possession. Ignoring his classmates taunting him once again, Izuku stood up and tried to reach for his notebook. "Hey, give that back, Kacchan." He demanded.

 **Boom**

His, no, Deku's notebook exploded into Bakugo's hand. It wasn't completely charred, but it looked pretty bad. Izuku's blood went cold. He watched the precious notebook fly out the window. He didn't know if it was anger or fear or a mix of both, but he knew this very moment that he really wanted to punch this kid in the face.

Izuku wasn't even listening anymore. Kacchan was off on his own little rant about how Deku should just face reality and that he shouldn't dare attempt to apply for UA. When the blonde took it too far and joked about suicide, that's when Izuku knew he should put an end to this.

As he glared up at Kacchan, the blonde raised his hand and ignited warning crackles of mini explosions. "Yeah? What?" Without thinking, Izuku stepped forward and quickly grabbed Bakugo's hand even while it's still igniting little explosions. He pulled the other male over to him and kept his stern gaze.

"Joke about suicide again and I'll break this hand so badly you won't be able to use it during the UA entrance exam. Choose your words wisely, Kacchan." Izuku's voice was low and quiet. Kacchan's eyes were wide and for a second there, he felt like suffocating under the pressure in the air. Izuku's gaze was frightening, as if the quirkless kid can really break his hand if he wanted to.

"Heroes don't push others to kill themselves, Bakugo Katsuki. Remember that." He pulled his hand away and then walked out of the room. The remaining students in the room as well as Kacchan's lackeys had their mouths agape in shock.

"Yo...what the hell is up with Deku..." one of the lackeys muttered.

Izuku wasn't in the best of moods. On the bright side, at least it wasn't sweet innocent Deku who heard those words. Even if Izuku is also Deku, at least his mind was more mature and that of an adult's. Izuku would not have taken it to heart if he was told to jump off the roof. He was an adult, and he had a harder shell against cruel words. Izuku felt...protective over the child that he once was in this world. Deku was innocent and pure. All he dreamed of was to save people and become their hope, damnit! That is just the cutest shit ever. Izuku really wanted to help his younger self. Perhaps he'd try to become a hero after all. An _average_ hero. Perhaps a sidekick? But definitely not a sidekick to that Kacchan jerk.

As the green haired boy pondered to himself and walked along, a slime-like creature started spilling out from a manhole nearby.

"Ah, a medium sized body to hide in..."

Izuku turned around, but it was too late. His eyes went wide when he realized the entire thing has already engulfed his body.

"Hggck—" Izuku struggled, the creature forcing itself into his mouth. It was painful and disgusting. Drowning of weird villain goo was a crappy way to die. Izuku didn't want his ending to be like this! In his previous life, he died heroically rescuing a girl who was important for the future. And now? In this new world filled with heroes and magical powers, he was going to die drowning of...disgusting green goo!

"Relax kid, this will only hurt for about 45 seconds... then it'll all be over."

'"I can't die like this! Help me!" Izuku screamed, even if he didn't expect anyone to answer.

 _What would you like us to do?_

Izuku's eyes widened. Huh? Was he so close to death that he was imagining strange voices in his head? Wait! He didn't have time to question his sanity. Whatever it was, he'd take any help he can get!

"Stop this villain! Blast it off like Kacchan would, I don't know! Do anything you can, just do it! Help me, I'll die!"

"Oi oi, have you gone mad, kiddo? Who are ya talking to?" The creature taunted.

 _Very well._

 **BOOM!**

Izuku didn't know what happened. He was about to slip into unconsciousness when he suddenly felt a hot tingling sensation on both his hands. There was suddenly an explosion, causing the slime monster to splat everywhere. It wasn't a particularly strong explosion, but it was enough to break Izuku free from the creature. Izuku stumbled back, he looked down and saw that his hand was emitting explosions like Katsuki was. "Wh-wha?"

"Damn brat, you think that would stop me?!" The slime creature started forming its shape once again. Izuku tried to get up, even if he was still in shock from what had happened.

Izuku graced himself as the creature prepared to attack him once again. He cringed but paused when he felt no impact nor weird disgusting goo engulf his body.

"Fear not, kid. I AM HERE!"

"Texas...SMASH!" An incredibly muscled man came out from the manhole and punched the goo monster. The punch was so incredible and devastating that it splatted the creature harder than when Izuku accidentally ignited his hand like a bomb.

Izuku stared at the man for a moment before it dawned on him. That incredibly muscled body, those vibrant golden locks of hair with a weird antenna...

"YOU! ...YOU'RE ALL MIGHT!"

* * *

Hope you're all enjoying the story so far. Reviews would be greatest appreciated. This is my first fanfic.


	3. Safe and Convenient

Chapter 3

* * *

Safe and Convenient

* * *

"YOU...YOU'RE ALL MIGHT!"

This man... he exudes manliness and charisma. No wonder kids like Deku admire him a lot. Izuku was in awe, he didn't even realize he was staring at the almighty hero with his jaw dropped.

"Apologies for getting you caught in all this...but my success was all thanks to you, kid!" All Might then pulled out a bottle. Upon closer inspection, the bottle contained the remains of the goo monster. Izuku was even more in shock. How the hell did this muscled guy stuff that thing in there so quickly?! And without him noticing?! Well, maybe Izuku had been too busy staring and mentally over-analyzing his situation again that he didn't notice all might collecting goo with the bottle.

Suddenly, he remembered something! Little Deku! This man was the child's hero. Izuku MUST have his autograph. "Oh! Autograph...notebook! Ah!" Deku fumbled around for his bag. He paused when he remembered the precious notebook was thrown out the window earlier. Izuku mentally cussed at Kacchan. Just his rotten luck!

Izuku turned to the mighty hero and panicked when he saw that the man was about to leave. "I must now bring this fellow to the authorities...a pro battles not only enemies but also time!"

"Wait!" Izuku really wished he had more time with this man. He really wanted that autograph.

All Might then jumped up into the air. Izuku tried to run after him. "Wait! All Might!" Izuku cussed mentally again. He can't let his child version's hero leave like that! He owes it to little Deku to get that autograph. Then, a thought occurred to him. Izuku looked down at his hands. So is his quirk the same as Kacchan's? That's...ironic and weird. Well, whatever! Now is not the time to be thinking about that.

Izuku wondered if he can use the explosions to propel himself up in the air so he could catch up to All Might. However, his wish was to be 'average' so perhaps this new quirk is mediocre and wouldn't be strong enough to launch him into the air. But he needed to try it at least.

 _That is a good idea, but we can suggest another solution. One more safe and convenient for you._

Izuku whipped his head around, startled by the voice that suddenly rang in his ears. "Wh-who's there?! Are you the one that spoke to me earlier?! Did you awaken my quirk?"

 _We'd like to explain this to you in detail, but the one you are chasing is gaining more and more distance from you. It would be difficult to catch him at this rate._

"Oh right! Shoot!" Izuku bit his lip and looked up, seeing Deku's hero become more and more like a dot he can't reach. "Alright, we'll talk about this later, whatever the hell you are." Izuku huffed then prepared himself.

Izuku imagined the voices giving him some kind of boost for his newly found explosion quirk. He prepared himself to jump with his hands behind him. However, in just a second or less, he suddenly found himself already in the air. "WHA?!" He squeaked, clinging to some kind of object like a Koala. His grip tightened when he looked down and saw HOW FAR he was from the ground.

"HEY NOW!"

The frightened teen looked up and saw All might. "ALL MIGHT?!" Izuku screamed but then he realized he was actually clinging to the hero's leg! How the hell did he get up here? Did that weird voice teleport him?! They did say it was more convenient...but it sure as hell wasn't safe!

"Release me, kid! Your enthusiasm is a bit much!" "But if I do, I will fall!"  
"How did you get there anyway?"  
"I don't know! But since I'm here already here, I would really like an autograph please!"  
"Alright alright! Do me a favor and close your mouth and eyes!"

* * *

They landed safely on a rooftop. Izuku dropped to his knees, he has never been that high up in the air before. He could still feel his heart beating furiously inside him "That wasn't safe, damnit!" He yelled angrily at the weird voices.

 _But it was convenient._

"Shut up!" Izuku hissed. All Might luckily didn't seem to notice the teen talking to himself as he himself was off on his own rant.

"I have to go, I really don't have time!" All Might huffed and turned to leave but Izuku got up and tried to stop him. "Wait!"

"No I will not wait-"

"An autograph please! Just one!" Izuku insisted. Clenching his fist and giving All Might a determined look.

All Might sighed, he couldn't say no to that face but he knew his time was almost up. "Alright, just one." Izuku's face lit up. He searched for a random notebook from his bag and any kind of writing tool. Hopefully, he still had them and they didn't fall when he was teleported to the sky.

"Ah, you are such a big man in person...Are you from the west, by any chance? I am a little decent in English." Izuku smiled as he walked over to the larger man. Izuku didn't even notice the smell of blood in the air...

"I-it seems...I really am out of time."

"Huh?"

 **Poof**

Izuku blinked as he heard a poof sound and the almighty hero before him disappeared in a puff of smoke. When it cleared, he saw a man who was all skin and bones. Izuku thought he was skinny already, but this man is skinnier! The unhealthy kind! But where is All Might?!

"You're all shriveled up! Where is all Might? Are you an imposter!? What?!" Izuku pointed an accusing finger at the tall and lanky man.

"I am All Might-" the sickly looking man spurted out blood from his mouth seconds after proclaiming he was the mightiest hero of this world. Izuku's jaw dropped, his eyes as wide as dinner plates. This guy can't be serious right?

"You know how people hold their gut at the pool? It's like that." The man explained. Izuku then learned of the mighty hero's current situation, how he could only be 'All Might' for three hours because of that injury. Being a hero is difficult and dangerous. Izuku was very much aware of that and he was sure Deku did as well...but the child, he really wanted to become like this shriveled up man. He wanted to be the symbol of hope, to save people with a smile.

"The reason I smile is to stave off the overwhelming pressure and fear I feel."

"I think it's admirable though." Both you and Deku are admirable people, Izuku thought. "It takes pure courage to smile even if you feel all those things. I can see why so many look up to you. I don't think I'm that good of a human being to want to take on such a burden...and you do it with a smile." Izuku said, smiling towards the shriveled up form of the once powerful hero. He still is powerful, even for a limited amount of time.

"And don't worry, I will keep your secret."

"Huh?" All Might looked at the young teen before him. He was expecting a dreamy eyed little boy who only saw the glory and fame of being a flashy hero, but this boy didn't seem like your average fanboy. He seemed mature...even if he risked his life for a mere autograph. But his words reminded him of his old master...

"I assume you don't want anyone finding out about your...current condition? I won't tell a soul, you have my word."

With that, All Might signed the notebook. The boy beamed at the autograph he received. 'Deku will be so proud...even if I'm Deku. I am just glad I met this man!'

"Kid, May I know your name?"

"Izuku. Midoriya Izuku."

* * *

Izuku was on his way home. At least now, he was in a better mood and was even smiling happily to himself. Perhaps he'll frame the autographed page next to All might's poster. It amused him that now he's becoming a fanboy just like little Deku. Or perhaps he is still a fanboy. After all, Deku and Izuku are still the same person.

The teen lifted his head when he noticed people crowding on the other side of the road. Is this one of those 'villain vs hero' fights that seems to be the norm in this world? Izuku still couldn't get over the fact that heroes and villains are normal here. This is great! That meant smarts and athletic abilities aren't coveted in this world. At least, in the world of teenagers. God is right, this world befits someone like him. Izuku can live the life he always wanted. To be an 'extra' as Kacchan would call them.

Since Izuku was curious as to who was fighting who, he headed over to the crowd of people. Oh how he wished he still had Deku's notebook. Perhaps he can jut down notes or even look through them to see if Deku had already written about the ones fighting.

He then heard mini explosions that were somewhat muffled. Izuku frowned, he heard those explosions before and he was starting to feel a little nervous...could it be...?

"Poor kid!"  
"What are the heroes doing just standing there!"

When Izuku finally managed to squeeze himself closer, he spotted the green goo that tried to devour him not less than an hour ago. 'Is that Kacchan?!' His eyes felt like they zoomed in on the poor teen who was struggling inside the monster.

He looked around frantically, hoping the heroes in the area could defeat this monster. It seems the pros are struggling already as it is. At this rate, the monster would fully devour Kacchan and it will all be too late! This was all his fault! Izuku remembered that he and All Might struggled a little when he teleported onto the hero's leg. That must've caused the bottle to fall off...

Suddenly, Izuku spotted a familiar skeleton-looking man standing just in the far back of the crowd.

All might.

Izuku and the man shared a look. He initially thought All might could help. He can turn into that macho superhero again and defeat the creature with just one punch! But Izuku remembered the hero's situation...All Might's time was up! He can't turn into the super macho hero everyone knows him to be! So there really is no hope?

And then, an idea popped into Izuku's head. That thing he did, the teleporting thing. Perhaps there is a way to rescue Kacchan. He needed to act quickly!

"Can I teleport other people? I assume it was teleportation...what you did earlier with me." Deku spoke up, hoping the weird voices could hear him even if his voice was drowned out by the cheering and yelling crowd of people surrounding him.

 _Yes, but only if you are holding them. You will need to rush in there and we can teleport you both out._

Deku perked up. Yes! That's good plan. It's a cowardly plan, but it's enough to save someone's life. So while everyone else seemed distracted, Izuku started running towards the creature.

"Get back in here, you fool!"  
"Stop kid!"

The pro heroes couldn't do anything else as they were held back by the goo monster. Izuku continued running, he didn't care if he'd get in trouble with the authorities. This was his fault, he needed to fix this. Also, Kacchan was a classmate, even if he's a jerk and a bully. Deku would have wanted to save this little shit.

"YOU! WHY?!" Kacchan managed to cry out as Deku reached him.  
"You look like you needed saving." Izuku then flung his bag over the monster to temporarily distract him. With his improvised attack distracting the creature, Izuku started clawing at the slime to reach some kind of skin or any part of Kacchan.

"C'mon c'mon!" Deku growled. When he finally reached Katsuki's arm, he grabbed onto it. Tightly. "NOW! TELEPORT US!" He yelled.

Just in time, All Might jumped into the scene. The two boys were already teleported out of the way. Thinking this is his opportunity, All Might delivered one of his extra strong punches to the monster, completely ending him.

"He changed the weather with a single punch!"  
"That's All Might for you!"

And then the crowd cheered loudly at the success. After that, the pro heroes gathered the monster's body effectively. They scolded poor Izuku for jumping in like that. They didn't seem to notice the teleportation trick Izuku did. Everyone just thought it was All Might's powerful punch that completely destroyed the monster and removed Kacchan from it effectively. That's good. At least Izuku won't get any recognition from this. That's the last thing he wanted.

Bakugo was praised for being brave to hold out that long before All Might arrived. The blonde didn't seemed pleased with all the praises though.

Izuku was finally allowed to go home. After all that scolding, he was back to being in a bad mood. Today was nothing but stressful and troublesome. Didn't he wish for a mediocre and ordinary life?! But maybe fighting villains was the norm in this superpowered world. Ugh. He's starting to regret asking to be reincarnated into THIS world.

Then there's that thing with the voices. He needed a good long conversation with them...or it. Izuku needed answers and he had a feeling he wasn't going to like them.

"HEY DEKU!"

The stressed out teen turned when he heard his nickname. Izuku just stared tiredly at Bakugo as the hot headed blonde ranted on. Izuku heard something along the lines of "I didn't ask you to save me" to "how the hell did you do that?! You have a quirk now?! You've been hiding it from me you shitty nerd?!" Izuku didn't really care, at this point. He just wanted to go home, take a long bath, then have a sit down with the weird voice...then maybe a couple minutes of screaming into his pillow.

Izuku just stared absent mindedly as Kacchan continued with his rant. When the blonde turned away and started walking back home, Izuku sighed in relief. Well, now that's done...he can finally go ho-

"HEY KID-beeelgh" All might popped in. At least he managed to finish his greeting before turning back into his true form and spurting out blood from his mouth again.

Izuku took out a handkerchief and handed it to the blonde. "Seriously! Are you alright? And weren't you surrounded by reporters?" He asked, looking concerned at his childhood hero. All Might chuckled. He took the handkerchief and wiped the blood off his mouth. This kid... He wasn't fanboying which was refreshing. Also, he's one of the few who ever cared to ask if he was alright. This kid is very amusing indeed.

"It was easy to shake them off. Anyways, I have come to Thank you...and to give you an offer." Izuku stared at All Might. An offer? What could that be?

"You gave me courage, kid. Seeing you run into the monster to save your friend...it gave me power and motivation. The people may believe it was me who got you two out of there, but I saw it all. It was you who saved him. You didn't even care for your own safety, you just desperately tried to grab your friend and teleported out of there."

Izuku blinked, he wasn't sure if he should be happy or nervous. Being recognized by the number one hero of this world shouldn't be happening to someone who strives to become an 'extra'. But the Deku inside him felt giddy very happy for being acknowledged by his hero.

"Most of the top heroes show- yes, kid?" All Might noticed that Izuku was raising his hand as if he was in class. That was...odd, but very polite at least. Even if he didn't like being interrupted.

Izuku gulped, he felt like betraying little Deku with this...but he didn't like how All Might was praising him. His heart wouldn't stop beating from nervousness. "All Might, with all due respect...I would like to stop you right there." Izuku took a deep breath and exhaled to calm himself down. "You sound like you're about to offer me something big. I would like to politely turn you down, whatever it is. If it's something great and highly important, I do not want it." Deku looked up and saw the shock in the mighty hero's sunken dark eyes.

"Yes, I saved my friend. But I am not cut out to be a 'top hero'. No, I simply don't want to be one. It is a dangerous job and it's too flashy...which isn't my style. I am just a simple average teen who strives for mediocrity and comfort. My ambition is to acquire a decent job after finishing school, make friends, fall in love, and enjoy my life. I cannot enjoy my peaceful life if villains keep getting in my way. So there." He felt relieved to finally declare that.

"However, if your offer is becoming a sidekick, I am down for that. It's not too flashy and it's somewhere in the middle." Deku added, causing All Might's jaw to drop. Is this kid for real? Or has he gone insane? Who on their right mind would turn down a proposal from All Might?

All Might didn't really know how to react. This wasn't the outcome he was expecting at all...especially from a fan. He tried to get Izuku to at least hear him out in what he was offering but the boy stubbornly refused and even physically plugged his ears. In the end, All Might gave up. He at least wanted to keep in contact with Midoriya so he told the boy he'd offer him a job as a sidekick. It was a trick, really. Perhaps he can someday convince Midoriya to become his successor if he hasn't found one at all. But he was determined. All might knew it had to be this kid. He just needed to find a way to motivate Midoriya Izuku.

* * *

I hope that was okay. Feedback/reviews is always greatly appreciated. I hope my pacing isn't too slow or boring ; u ; I've never done this before haha. But I really enjoyed writing this. And I hope you guys want to see more.

Next chapter, we will finally find out about the voices and what Izuku's quirk really is. Any guesses? If you've read 'Didn't I say to make my Abilities AVERAGE in the next life?!' Light novel, you probably already know. ;) wink wink.


	4. Power Levels

Chapter 4 Power levels

Deku has a quirk! Bakugo stomped his feet as he walked back to his house. He recalled the earlier events and it enraged him to think that quirkless Deku rescued him! Though he can't really say Deku's 'quirkless' anymore. Where did that teleportation quirk come from?!

The angry teen slammed the door to his room. He didn't want to deal with his parents right now. Surely, they'll be questioning him about what happened. His face would probably be all over the news by now. That is NOT how Bakugo wanted his debut on tv to be.

Bakugo threw his school bag on his bed in rage. The contents of the bag scattered all over the bed and among them was Deku's slightly burnt notebook. Bakugo glared at it. He fished it out from the Koi pond since it fell there. He felt like crap for saying those things so the least he could do was try to find the nerdy notebook. Bakugo was well aware that he can be...harsh with his words. He always says things to sound cool and flashy. To him, that's how heroes are! But he went too far back there and he knew retieving the burnt notebook wouldn't automatically redeem him from being a complete jerk to his classmate.

"Damnit Deku...that shitty nerd..."

* * *

It was painful to reject All Might even before he could say what his offer was. However, Izuku had a feeling he wasn't going to like it...just as he wasn't going to enjoy this long conversation with the voice in his head.

After returning home, he went straight to his room. Izuku took that warm and relaxing bath before he got down to business. He wanted to be as relaxed as he can before receiving bad news. Unfortunately, he couldn't completely relax. During his bath time, Izuku pondered on the things that had happened. Now that he can think in peace, he realized something. He had two quirks; teleportation and igniting sweat. Kacchan had once explained to class the mechanics of his quirk, Izuku even saw it in Deku's notebook. Izuku was sure he ignited the sweat in his palms during that monster attack. And then there's the voice who teleported him. Izuku assumed it was the voice that teleported him...so perhaps it was the voice's quirk not his? But what if the voice IS his quirk?

After getting out of the bath and dressing up in his pajamas, Izuku sat down on his bed. He looked around, feeling his heart clench as he stared at the posters and figures of All Might. Deku really looked up to this man...and he rejected him. It's not that he didn't want to become a hero. Izuku was serious when he said he'd try for UA. And now that he discovered he wasn't quirkless, it gave him all the more reason to try applying to said school. But...All Might...the man looked at him like his father did. He was expecting things from Izuku, things Izuku knew he could do but didn't want to. Izuku just wanted to enjoy this second chance that was given to him by living a life he always wished he could have. It was selfish, but he wanted to be selfish for once. He didn't want others to look at him the same way All Might and his father did. He didn't want people to alienate him by putting him in a very high pedestal. The pressure and expectations...it suffocated him so much. Not to mention the loneliness.

"I'm sorry little Deku, we can still be a hero...a-and I'll practice smiling. Just...I don't know..." Izuku sighed. It took a moment for the green haired teen to calm himself down. He lightly patted both his cheeks and huffed, putting on his determined face once again. He can't just mope around, he needed to finally learn about this weird voice.

"Are you there? Whatever you are?"

 _Yes, we are here._

"We Huh? So how many are you guys? And what are you?" Izuku inquired, sitting down on the bed and letting the voice explain themselves.

 _We cannot be measured. We are ancient celestial machines created by our master even before this world came to exist. We have no physical form nor a quantity. The humans of this world are given a fragment of us and we carefully and intricately weave ourselves into their DNA._

"Quirks. You guys are quirks? Or maybe... you give humans quirks. You're machines that cannot be seen...like a nanomachines?"

 _If nanomachine is what you prefer to call us, then yes, we are nanomachines. Whichever is more convenient for you._

Izuku furrowed his brow in confusion. "How can god-made invisible machines be talking to me, then?" He finally questioned.

 _Only beings with high enough power levels can directly interact with us._

"Power levels?" Izuku nervously inquired.

 _Yes, in your previous world, you may refer to is as your 'overall player level' or the stats of your physical, magical, and mental strength. In this world, it is summarized into one specific measurement._

Izuku nodded his head. He wasn't an avid gamer, but he played a few games in his teenage years. So he was high enough to be able to talk to these nanomachines? "So how many humans can actually talk to you? Is this the quirk you've given to me?"

 _Never before has there been a human who was aware of our existence and addressed us directly. Moreover, we are not permitted to respond to anyone who does not possess the required power level._

Izuku was both confused and alarmed. Based from the machine's words, he possessed an abnormally high amount of power level. How can that be? He should be an average teenager. Deku couldn't have been that powerful...he was quirkless!

"So...uhm...what is my p-power level?"

 _Your power level is exactly half of our master's, God's, power. Six thousand eight hundred times stronger than that of an average human of this world. You were deemed quirkless because we never woven a quirk into your DNA. You never needed a quirk for you can directly command the source of all quirks._

"S-six thousand...s-source of...I have...I have..."

 _You have half of God's, the most powerful being of this world's, power. You are exactly in the middle, the five in the ten._

 **SMACK SMACK**

Izuku, pale faced and wide eyes, started banging his head against the wall. No no no no no...this can't be happening! He asked to be in the middle...but he didn't know God would put him between humans and himself! Oh no...oh no no no no...this is worst that he feared! Worst than what he would have heard from All Might!

Izuku wanted to crawl into a hole and stay there forever. Not only can he command the source of quirks, he also had the power level of a Demi-god! He didn't ask for this! Izuku started to weigh his options and analyze his situation. It calmed him down at least, but his brain wanted to overheat from all this.

"Thankyou...for this information. I am at least aware of what I am capable of now. Technically, still quirkless." Izuku muttered. "I can still try to proceed living a normal life as a normal boy.

 _You are not a normal boy_

"Yes I am, shut up please." Izuku then buried his face into his pillow and screamed into it for a good minute of two. While he was doing that, his phone beeped once. A text message most likely. And it was from all Might.

* * *

Izuku found himself at the beach. This was the address All Might texted him to go to. The man wanted to talk again and Izuku wasn't in the mood for any more unpleasant surprises. However, he still promised the hero he'd come. He didn't have the heart to reject little Deku's childhood hero for a second time.

"You came, Midoriya boy." All Might, in his shriveled up form walked up to him. "You don't look so well, what's happened?"

Izuku had bags under his eyes and he looked like a pale faced zombie. Obviously, he didn't take last night's news that well. "No I'm fine, don't worry. Just been...studying." He reasoned, although he didn't sound convincing at all. All Might could see that, but he decided not to pry. "Where are we?" Izuku asked, looking around and seeing nothing but junk.

"This beach, well, this particular section, has been like this for years." All might then poofed into his strong form and picked up a large piece of discarded furniture with one hand. "I would like you to help me clean it all up."

Izuku stared at the charismatic hero as he continued with his words. "Young heroes these days only want fame and glory...but being a hero is all about volunteer work." The almighty hero then slammed down the piece of furniture and crushed it in one go. Now that it wasn't blocking the ocean, Izuku could see the sunrise.

"Let's bring back this beautiful Ocean View Midoriya boy!"

"All Might..." Izuku hesitated but All Might spoke up. "I know you prefer not to hear me out-"

"Actually, I will. But only if you'll hear me out first." Izuku answered, giving All Might a determined look. All Might was surprised. Something must have happened for the boy to shift his decision and look so stressed at the same time. He poofed back to his original form and walked over to Izuku. "Alright, what's on your mind boy?" He asked.

Izuku lowered his head. His brain nearly fried from overthinking last night. He weighed his options...to be a salaryman, a sidekick... or a hero. Ideally, the sidekick is in the middle. The safest and most average. However, in a world where quirks are documented and All Might as well as Kacchan witnessed him 'using' or 'manifesting' a quirk, it would be impossible for him to hide that he had one. Izuku had no choice but to become a hero.

He thought of a hundred scenarios where he could attain a normal life as a hero and not as a sidekick. With the power level he possessed, being an ordinary hero isn't possible either...unless he learned how to make it seem like he had ordinary but relatively strong powers. This world, unfortunately for him, had their eyes on the heroes. It's not like Izuku can conceal his identity like superman did in his world. Hero is a profession here, they even have licenses for it! (He looked it up last night) So the only option is to find a way to train and control his abilities.

Also, this is what little Deku wanted. He can't break the kid's heart or stomp on his dream. This was his dream too since he is also Deku. And now there's All might...Izuku would need to learn about his offer. He assumed it would be training, or an internship during his time in UA IF he passes the entrance exam. Perhaps they can work a solution out. A compromise. Izuku can be a hero but an average one, and All might can help him. But in order for All Might to help him, Izuku would have to tell him his secret. Well, a small part of it.

"All my life, I've been burdened by expectations. It's very suffocating to be honest." Izuku looked up, his expression grim. "I am not bragging, far from it. Please don't misunderstand. But everyone regarded me highly and always expected the best from me. But I'm not the best, I am just me. I am not an almighty hero or an ambitious boy who wanted to be like the almighty hero. I am just an average boy, or at least I try to be." Izuku stared up ahead, towards the small opening that All Might created. It really was a beautiful seaside view.

"I was then given a chance to be normal...or that's what I thought at first. And yesterday, I found out I was far from normal." Izuku turned to All might, his brows furrowing. "I know your secret All Might, and you are about to learn mine. You are the only one I will reveal this to, so please never tell anyone about it."

"Midoriya boy..." All Might gulped. He was again surprised by this boy. "Of course, you have my word as well." He nodded. Now he's the one who's nervous. This boy didn't sound like the fanboy All Might originally thought he was. He even sounded like All Might whenever he's scared of the huge responsibility and burden placed on him.

All might understood, he knew what it's like...which is why Izuku chose to reveal himself to this man. Perhaps...he also looked up to All Might just like little Deku did. This man is almost like him, but he's stronger. All might can smile while Izuku couldn't.

Izuku prepared himself for his demonstration. He approached a huge chunk of metal - an old abandoned shell of pickup truck. Mentally, he commanded the nanomachines around them. The truck started levitating over towards him. He then formed a fist with his hand and in that moment, the shell of the vehicle was easily squished until it became a medium sized metal ball. All Might had seen this kind of quirk before, but never this strong. Izuku gestured the ball towards him. He braised himself. The chunk of metal rapidly approached him. Izuku focused on his physical strength, it felt like he was a goal keeper in a soccer game and he was preparing for an attack.

"Hyah!" Izuku yelled as he kicked the ball, he found difficulty in controlling the force and impact so the ball flew the other direction with massive pressure surrounding it. Much like a meteor. The mountain of junk it hit was obliterated from the impact and pressure of the Izuku's kick. The metal had turned into a hot mass.

All Might's jaw drop. That kick, it was almost comparable to one of his punches. He can tell Midoriya was trying to hold back but he didn't seem to know his own strength. He was at a loss for words. This kid... he wasn't kidding when he said he was far from normal. He had three quirks! Or was the levitation and teleportation one quirk? Still, that's more than one quirk! His own quirk, one for all, was supposed to be one of the most powerful. Could this kid be just as powerful?! Midoriya would be unstoppable if he received one for all too!

Izuku stood there with wide eyes. He actually was testing his abilities for the first time. So the nanomachines weren't lying. He really has power, not just the ability to command the nanomachines. For this demonstration, he did both. He used his thought pulse to command the nanomachines to give him the appropriate quirk to levitate and manipulate the scrap of metal. The kick, however, was his own quirkless physical strength. He was horrified but also impressed.

"All Might, after witnessing this and hearing me out...I think I'm ready to hear about your offer." Izuku turned to the blonde.

All Might was frozen for a moment until he decided to finally speak. "Oh my...GOODNESS!" Just as he said that, he poofed back to his hero form, startling Izuku a little. "You're really something, Midoriya boy." He approached the teen and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Now, I must tell you about the true nature of my quirk. One for all."

Izuku learned about All Might's one for all quirk. Turns out, the man's quirk wasn't simply just brute physical strength, it was the strength passed down and perfected through generations. Izuku was amazed that such a complicated quirk existed. He wished he had a paper and pen so he could include this entry to little Deku's notebook. Unfortunately, he lost that notebook...but he was tempted to start and write his own.

At the end of All Might's explanation, Izuku was offered to be his successor. Izuku didn't expect this, although his guesses were almost similar. Except, he thought All might would pass down his mantle or name...not his quirk.

"Midoriya boy, I know you do not want to be powerful and depended on. However, that is not what I saw when you rushed in there to save your friend." All Might explained. "You look like you were ready to die for that boy, to do whatever you can to save him. You have the heart of a hero. You are a good person who wants to help others and I know being the next 'symbol of hope' is the last thing you want...but know this, you won't be alone once you're on top. It would not be as lonely as you assume it to be." All Might poofed back. "I will be there with you, I will raise you to become an amazing hero if you'd let me. Also, I am sure you'll meet comrades along the way."

Izuku looked up to All Might, his eyes tearing up a little. He felt a hand on his head. Was this what it feels like to receive affection from a father figure? He...felt reassured. It's as if All Might wasn't just expecting him to 'do it' and become the best. The man wanted be there for him as Izuku grows into the hero All might believed him to be. "  
You really think so? What if...people alienate me even more after knowing how strong I am? What if they treat me as if I am no longer human and shy away from me?" He asked, his heart clenching. "I'm tired of people expecting me to be their role model while I never had a role model myself!"

"Let me be that role model for you, young Midoriya. Let me be there for you,, for as long as you need me to." All Might said. "And when you've proven you are a hero worthy of being a symbol of peace, you will gain respect and comrades. I assure you. All Might isn't a solo hero either. I had help from amazing people, Midoriya boy. Let me be your mentor, we can help each other."

Izuku couldn't stop the tears anymore. For the first time in his life, he broke into tears in front of someone. All Might was there to accept it all, like a comforting parent. He felt accepted and...well, human. It was all Izuku wanted.

"Yes..."  
"Hmm?"  
"Yes...I'll be your successor... but I have conditions."

* * *

I am nervous about this chapter, I hope it's okay! I wanted All Might to be a father figure for Izuku. To the one asking where little Deku is, he's become Izuku. Even if Izuku refers to him as a separate entity, little Deku is technically still Izuku. Although in the future, that might change depending on where this story goes. As always, thankyou for the feedback and motivation! ; u ; I am really nervous about publishing this. This is my first fanfic. Even if there are a handful of people who voiced out their displeasure for how things turned out in this fic, I am grateful for those who wanted to see more. So I hope you guys stay tuned for the next chapter! We're going to do the UA entrance exam next.


	5. Preparing for the Entrance Exam

Chapter 5

Preparing for the entrance exam

"Uhm...All might?"

"Yes Midoriya boy?"

"You said you wanted my help cleaning this beach right?"

"Yes boy! To bring the beautiful view back! Hahaha!"

"Then...why am I doing all the work?"

Izuku looked a little irritated as he carried a large fridge with one hand. All Might, in his large form, sat on said kitchen appliance.

"I would like to learn about your abilities and to do that, I must watch you in action." All Might reasoned, his voice as confident as ever. Izuku sighed, the man had a point. He was learning his own strength during this process as well. It had been a few hours since his embarrassing gross sobbing session. Izuku wanted to slap himself for doing that in front of his supposed idol and new mentor. Ah yes, he also accepted All Might's offer to be his successor...which he was starting to regret a little. At least he was able to test his strength and see how many large and heavy junk he can carry back to the truck.

During those few hours, he also had a mental conversation with the nanomachines and asked them about inheriting All Might's powers.

 _You will no longer be considered 'quirkless' and you will be more connected to us now that a part of us will be woven into your DNA. Commanding us and using our powers will be easier and more efficient. As for your power level, it will increase. You will no longer be in the middle, unfortunately. But if it's any consolation, it won't be too significant of an increase._

Izuku frowned. In other words, he is still stronger than an average human. And if All Might's quirk will only add a little to his power level...and he's already considered the Number one hero...then that means Izuku could probably be the strongest human in this world even without inheriting All Might's Quirk. That already sounded lonely and depressing! Izuku wanted to cry again, but he stopped before he could further embarrassed himself. Besides, All Might promised he'd be there even as Izuku was acknowledged as the new symbol of hope. The man even accepted his conditions.

"I want to live a normal life as a student of UA. Which means, I would like to exhibit ordinary quirks and abilities during my time there. I will pursue my studies and become a hero, but I prefer not to be given any special treatment."

That was Izuku's only condition. All Might agreed to it as it was a reasonable request. They had agreed that Izuku will not be recommended by All Might. In fact, it is safer for them both if they pretended Izuku had no relations with All Might. As an inheritor of One for All, Izuku would have to make sure the secret stays intact. That was, of course, All Might's condition to their agreement.

For the rest of the day, Izuku cleaned mountains upon mountains of junk. At one point, All Might decided to join him. They managed to clean the entire area before the sun completely sank. It was a beautiful view, especially with the beach clean and happy once again. Izuku suddenly remembered why he rescued that little girl even if it cost his life...and Bakugo even if he was a bully. It just felt so damn good to help. Maybe that's why little Deku wanted to do it for a living...

* * *

Ten months have passed. Since then, Izuku tried to reintegrate himself into little Deku's normal life. He fell into a routine, which is a good sign of normalcy. He would attend school like an ordinary boy. Unfortunately, socializing was difficult. After the slime attack, his classmates ridiculed him even more. At least Kacchan never bothered him. In fact, the usually hot headed teen avoided and ignored him. Izuku was thankful, at least he won't have to worry about explosions and threats in his face. Although he would catch Kacchan glaring at him every once in a while.

After school, he would meet up with All Might. In various secluded areas, they would train. Izuku would fight All Might in his muscular hero form. His mentor wanted him to get used to using his strength without using any quirks. Well, except for One for All. All Might had passed on his ability to Izuku. Izuku was surprised to learn that all it took was to swallow the man's hair...which is weird, and kinda gross.

"Eat this." The man had said one afternoon.

"Huh?!" Izuku's eyes were as wide as dinner plates again. "Seriously?! I was expecting some kind of climactic powerful transformation ritual." He said, making the blonde man laugh. "You read too many mangas, my boy!"

With that, Izuku had inherited One for All, which really was anti-climactic. At first. But when they tested his strength, he noticed a huge difference. Didn't the nanomachines say his power levels wouldn't increase that much of he inherited the quirk?! Now, Izuku had to train even more to be able to control One for All, it was difficult and he injured All Might a few times. It devastated Izuku the first time. He didn't want to hurt his mentor! He still struggled, but a few months of rough training enabled him to at least be a little more in control with his punches and kicks. He also discovered that he can heal, which he often did for All Might. But he still cannot to anything too complicated. He'll have to have a good grasp of anatomy and medicine in order to do intricate medical procedures. Izuku at least had a new goal. He wanted to help All Might with his crippling injury. Perhaps once he attained enough knowledge, he can heal All Might's nearly permanent wound. So during his free time, Izuku would read up on various books on medicine and surgery.

All Might also learned of Izuku's ability to command the source of quirks. The man still couldn't believe it, this kid is basically a mini-God. Anyone with that kind of power would use it for fame and glory, maybe evil and destruction ...and this kid dreams of one day being asked to go to an arcade by fellow classmates. Still, being able to use almost any quirk screamed 'abnormal' so he trained Izuku to fight with just his physical abilities. The boy was strong with that alone, but he lacked training and technique. One cannot win with just brute force, he needed to learn the basics and stances. So they worked on that.

Izuku continued living his normal life. Even if he never gained friends, which saddened him, he at least enjoyed just being there. Nobody expected anything from him. The teasing was annoying, but there was no pressure or stress. Is this what it feels like to be a normal student? It felt amazing! Hopefully, he could maintain the same average status at UA.

Kacchan continued to ignore him right until one afternoon when the teen with the explosive behavior finally confronted Izuku.

"Hey shitty nerd." Izuku was on his way to meet with All Might when he heard Kacchan call after him. Izuku flinched as he saw the grumpy look the blonde boy approaching him. Honestly, he can't tell if Kacchan was angry or not because he always seem to have a permanent scowl on his face.

"Here...andsorryItoldyoutojumpofftheroofthatonetime..." Bakugo shoved an item in Izuku's face as he mumbled. Izuku raised a brow. He heard every single word of that pathetic and barely coherent apology. Izuku looked at the item that Bakugo shoved in his face. A notebook? He flipped through it and was surprised to see that it had the same contents of little Deku's hero archives. It even had detailed drawings and illustrations! COLORED.

"Kacchan...did you... rewrite my notes?" He asked but he saw that Bakugo was already walking away. "Hey wait!"

"Shut it!" The blonde growled, glaring as the green haired boy caught up to him. "Don't follow me shitty Deku. I apologized and gave you back your lame nerdy notebook now go away." Izuku stared long and hard at Kacchan before letting out a laugh. This kid is amusing. "Well, apology accepted and thankyou. You have surprisingly good penmanship Kacchan. And drawing skills!" He said. Izuku defied Kacchan and continued to walk alongside him. "And we're going the same way so technically, I am not following you."

Bakugo grumbled something under his breath and continued walking. He hated the shitty nerd acting so boldly and friendly around him. Bakugo noticed that Izuku changed a lot especially after the slime attack. No one else noticed, but the boy seemed happier and less 'Deku-like'. But even with that confidence and the fact that he now had a quirk, everyone still treated him like he's a quirkless burden of society...and stupid Deku isn't doing anything to change that. It's as if the shitty nerd is happy being picked on and it pisses him off. Bakugo knew he wasn't any better, he picked on Izuku the most back then. But still... it bothered him that the boy had a quirk all along yet acted like he's a weakling. Weaklings don't have the balls to rush into a villain to help, no matter how what their quirk is.

"Oi nerd, you didn't tell me you had a quirk. You haven't used it since too, what the hell is wrong with you?" Bakugo suddenly asked. Deku had been too busy going over the notes, highly impressed at how organized and detailed Kacchan was especially with the illustrations. "Oh? Uhm...it's not as flashy as yours. It's not worth showing." He reasoned. Bakugo glared at Izuku almost as if he was ready to explode. "Don't think I owe you anything frikkin Deku just because you rescued me! But it pisses me off that you won't show them you are not a quirkless pathetic nerd!" Izuku blinked when he saw actual steam coming out from the angry teen's red ears. Wow.

Izuku was confused, Kacchan is a very...contradicting person. Is he trying to be nice? Or he's just angry Izuku had a quirk all along? To someone who had no experience with socializing, Izuku couldn't understand Kacchan at all. Izuku didn't know the prideful blonde was trying to tell Izuku to stand up for himself.

Bakugo hated himself for forgetting that he's supposed to be a hero and became a bully instead. He fell in love with the idea of being a hero because All Might was amazing and he managed to save all those people! With a smile! He wanted to save people too, to be a great hero...not just for the fame and glory. He hated that he was blinded by his own pride...and... It makes him so mad that shitty Deku was the one who made him realize that! And to rub salt on his wounds, the nerdy little shit had to go and rescue him from the slime monster! Ugh!

"Well, I appreciate your concern Kacchan. It's fine, they were all just teasing. There is no point in stopping them"

"But they fuc-"

"It's fine Kacchan." Izuku interrupted with a serious look on his face. Bakugo was taken aback, he knew that expression. It was a warning. Izuku may not realize it, but he can be intimidating if he wanted to be. Even someone like Bakugo can be surprised by his sudden serious faces.

"Fine. Stupid shitty Deku. If you won't do it, I will. I'll tell them to fuck off."

"Huh?"

"Just shut up!"

Since then, Izuku found himself spending more time with the explosive and moody teen. At first, he'd walk with Bakugo to school whenever they spotted each other. Bakugo barely talked, but Izuku enjoyed the company. He was very excited the first time. He finally had a classmate walk with him to school! He felt accomplished! Then there were a few occasions where Bakugo would join him for lunch, shocking everyone, when he'd yank Izuku from his seat so they could have lunch by the sports field. Izuku wasn't bothered by Kacchan's constant presence in his daily and average routine. It made him happy! Is Kacchan his friend? Did he finally gain a friend?!

* * *

Finally, it was time for the entrance exam. Izuku stood in front of the UA gates. He prepared for this very moment. All Might made sure to train him well and they both worked hard for this to happen. Although Izuku still struggled was found it hard to control One for All, there's no turning back now. It's time, he just has to remember his training so far. "Just average. Stay in the middle...don't overthink...don't use the nanomachines and stick to your physical abilities..." he muttered as he approached the entrance.

 _You called?_

"No! Go away!" Izuku hissed, trying to ignore the voices. He gulped nervously as he took that first step...only to find himself tripping on his own foot and falling to the ground. Izuku found out that his bad habits and weaknesses also carried on to this new life. Whenever he's extremely stressed and experiencing stage fright, he'd become quite clumsy. Izuku was ready to kiss the ground but he found himself floating instead.

"Huh?! Wha?! I didn't-nanomachines I told you to go away!"

"Are you Alright?"

Izuku paused and turned to see a girl standing over him. His face immediately went a little red. He found it the hardest to interact with girls.

The girl clasped her hands together and smiled brightly at the blushing Izuku. "It's my quirk. Sorry for using it without asking first, but it would be bad luck if you fell, right?"

Izuku floated back to the ground, still speechless, the kind-looking girl continued to speak. "Whew! Aren't you nervous?" Izuku squeaked and struggled for words. Unfortunately, before he could speak, the girl had already left.

"Well, see ya and good luck!" The girl said as she disappeared into the building. Izuku stood there for a good minute until he squeaked and cheered for himself. Did he...did he finally interact with a girl?! A girl?!

 _No, you just stood there with your mouth open like an imbecile._

"Shut up! It still counts!" Izuku cried out, stars twinkling in his eyes. It felt good to finally socialize!

"Shitty Deku, the hell are you doing just standing there? Let's get going." Bakugo was suddenly walking up to him. He had his usual glare on. Izuku greeted the teen who just grunted in response. Over the months that they started hanging out with each other, Izuku learned to decipher Kacchan's gestures and body language. He had different grunts and growls for various greetings and responses. Izuku was content with that. Someone who is equally bad at socializing was the perfect first friend for him. And yes, Izuku secretly counted Bakugo as his first friend even if the other teen would vehemently deny it if Izuku proclaimed it out loud.

So the duo entered the building, ready to take on the first step to their journey as heroes.

* * *

Done! This chapter, I just wanted to go over the training arc with All Might and I wanted to develop Izuku and Bakugo's relationship a little. I hope it's okay! For sure, the next chapter will be all about the entrance exam and possible meeting the rest of the 1-A students! :D as always, thankyou for reading! Reviews/comments are very much appreciated. Everyone's kind words in the last chapter motivated me to continue ; u ; Thankyou so much!


	6. Entrance Exam

Chapter 6

Entrance Exam

Izuku gulped as he stood in front of a large gate. This was the battle center of UA where the entrance exam would take place. A pro hero known as Present Mic briefed them thoroughly on the exam earlier. Izuku recognized the cheerful man in little Deku's notebook, and he had memories of his younger counterpart listening to Present Mic's radio station at night. The man, with his cheerfulness, explained the rules of the exam.

"So they're going straight to the physical test huh?" Izuku whispered to his friend, Bakugo who nodded with a brief growl. "As expected of UA. They go all out even with entrance exams." Bakugo had a huge grin on his face. Izuku raised a brow in amusement, Bakugo reminded him of an excited animal who's being challenged for the first time.

"Too bad we are not assigned to the same center." Izuku said as he compared their cards, it contained vital information for their test. Kacchan frowned upon learning that. "In other words, they won't let you work with your friends huh?" Bakugo said, glaring at their cards.

Bakugo was too busy looking through and comparing cards with Izuku that he didn't notice the eager and happy look the green haired boy was giving him. "F-friend..." Izuku's eyes sparkled and watered. Unfortunately for the green haired teen, Bakugo didn't necessarily pertain to Izuku as his 'friend' in that specific sentence. Izuku, however, understood it as Bakugo's proclamation that they are friends. Finally. So it's official now huh?

"Oi, you better survive this Deku." Kacchan spoke up, his glare now directed at Izuku. "You better show these assholes how it's done. Don't fuck this up." Bakugo huffed and it may be Izuku's imagination but he could see Kacchan's aura burning fiercely around him. Kacchan acknowledges Izuku as a worthy rival, after all. And as his worthy rival, he wanted only the best for Izuku. He wanted Izuku to rise up and become the strong Hero Bakugo knew he could he. It would be a disgrace if the rival he acknowledges turned out to be weak little Deku! In order for them to be stronger, they need to take this first step.

They _**both**_ need to get into UA.

Izuku trembled in both nervousness and excitement. UA really does go all out on these entrance exams. It's like they built an entire city just for that sole purpose! Izuku felt like throwing up. He glanced down at his trembling hands. He didn't want to destroy anything and get people hurt. Heroes don't do that! But he can if he wasn't careful enough. All Might trained him for these past few months and he knew how to control them. But...what if he couldn't?

When he looked up, he noticed a familiar looking girl. Oh! It's that nice girl who saved him from kissing the ground. She was assigned to the same battle center huh? She's just as nervous as he was which made Izuku feel slightly more relieved. At least he wasn't the only one. Izuku was about to approach her so he could properly thank her for earlier, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Izuku turned to see a boy with glasses. Ah, it was that studious looking boy who asked so many questions during the briefing.

"That girl appears that she's trying to focus." He spoke up. Izuku blinked, not sure what he was saying. "What about you? Are you here just to interfere with people?"

"O-of course not!" Izuku nervously replied. He didn't mean to offend anyone by making it appear as if he wasn't taking this test seriously. So he, in a panic, tried to reassure the other boy he didn't mean to interfere with her prepping. While Izuku flailed about, the rest of the group watched him.

"That little guy looks fidgety and nervous."

"At least we have one less rival to worry about..."

Izuku froze as he felt several eyes on him. He was nervous all over again. What if they found out he wasn't average? Did they see through him? Did he emit some kind of fierce aura involuntarily just like Kacchan does? Kacchan is a very strong guy, he sometimes scares dogs away and makes children cry even if he didn't mean it. Did Izuku accidentally do the same?!

"Kid! What are you doing? The exam has started!"

Izuku blinked, he looked up to see Present Mic pointing at him. "Huh?" He looked to the gates and when he saw it was open and he was the only one standing there, he squeaked. "CRAP! I'm left behind!" Izuku then ran into the battle area. He must be overthinking again and missed the announcement. Shit! This is not good.

'Calm down...calm down... everything will be alright!' Izuku thought as he ran around, searching for the robots that they're supposed to be targeting. He just has to defeat a fair amount of these robots and acquire an average amount of points, then that's it! He can pass this exam and stay in the middle, just like how he and All Might planned!

Izuku spotted one of the robots and ran over to it. "There!" He was getting ready to attack the thing but he suddenly froze in the place. Oh no...no no no! He cannot get stage fright right now! This is bad! Izuku couldn't move a muscle and his heart pounded like crazy. He felt so nervous he couldn't even defend himself as the robot prepared to attack him.

 **FFWISHHH!**

In an instant, a beam of light penetrated the robot, defeating it instantaneously. Izuku looked toward the source and saw a blonde boy. Fancy was the first word Izuku thought when he saw the boy's appearance.

"Merci~ thankyou for distracting it. We make a good team...but...I must be off! Adieu!"

With that, the blonde ran off. Izuku stood there, still trying to process what just happened. Izuku turned to the rest of the kids taking the exam. They were already progressing quickly! And the number of enemies are decreasing rapidly. Izuku wasn't sure what to do, if he can't find a robot to defeat fast, he'll fail! He won't even have an average score!

"Shit! Gotta score...at least one point! Damnit!"

Suddenly, he heard a loud thundering sound. Moments later, a large robot appeared and it was larger than the rest of the robots. Izuku remembered Present Mic mentioning this one and the glasses guy even diligently asked what it was. It was the zero point robot, designed to be an obstacle. It's too powerful to fight so it's best to avoid it. As expected, everyone around him started running away from it. The thing was huge and it was destroying buildings left and right, so of course the kids would be scared. Also, there's no point in fighting an opponent who can't give him points for this exam so Izuku followed and began running. He only had a few minutes left, he can't let this happen!

'All Might's hard work would be for nothing! I can't let him down!'

As he was running away from the gigantic robot, he spotted a familiar brunette. Izuku gasped when he saw the poor kind girl trapped under the rubble and struggling. The robot was quickly closing in on her, if this kept up, she could die!

Izuku felt the panic and nervousness leave him. Perhaps it was adrenaline and his worry for the girl that caused it. All Izuku knew is that he needed to help her and that was it. The green haired teen dashed towards the large robot. Jumping up, he delivered a powerful kick onto the zero-point robot, destroying it completely along with a fairly large part of the battle area. Luckily, no one was caught in the impact. Everyone's jaw dropped as they watched the entire scene. They were shocked to see someone tiny take on an unbeatable foe.

"What just...happened." Izuku muttered as he fell from the air. It felt like he just went on autopilot there and when he regained control of himself, he had destroyed half the battle arena. He looked down and saw that he was rapidly approaching the ground.

Oh no, crap! "Wait, I gotta land! Nanoma-"

 **SLAP**

He was about to use a levitation quirk when he felt someone slap him across the face. Instantly, his body felt lighter and he was floating safely back to the ground. He saw the kind girl, safely floating on a piece of a robot though she looked sick. "R-release..." she managed to say and they safely landed on the ground.

As soon as they landed, Izuku ran towards the girl. "Hey! Are you okay?" He helped the girl up. She was about to speak but to Izuku's shock, she ended up puking on his shirt causing the green haired boy the go pale.

" _ **TIME IS UP!"**_

Izuku felt tears roll down his eyes as he held onto the girl who had stopped puking now. No. He...His score is...ZERO POINTS. "Just one point...no..." he bit his lip and lowered his head in defeat. He promised Kacchan and All Might, but he failed.

While Izuku drowned himself in his misery, the kids around him were still muttering and staring at him. Among the crowd was the diligent kid in the glasses. He didn't gape at Izuku like the other kids did. No, the glasses kid was analyzing his actions.

"He jumped straight at it...must be a strength enhancing quirk,"

"With a quirk like that...why was he acting all fidgety and weak?"

"Was it all an act to throw us off?"

"But he scored Zero...is he an idiot and a show off?"

'No...that's not it. Weren't they even watching?' The boy with the glasses thought. He turned to the girl who remained unconscious in Izuku's arms. 'He jumped in to save that girl...despite his limited time...and he didn't hesitate to save her, even if it meant failing.'

"Damnit." The glasses kid cursed under his breath. If it weren't an exam, of course he'd do the same! 'Wait...exam? ...Of course! Could it be?!' He returned his gaze to the sobbing green haired boy. 'If the exam was set up this way then he...'

* * *

Whew! Sorry, I hope this didn't feel too short or rushed. It wasn't, I just wanted to focus on the entrance exam in this chapter. Also, I am horrible at action scenes. But I want to tackle my weakness head on by making a shonen fanfic. Hero aca is filled it's action scenes, after all haha. Anyways, Thankyou so much for reading and writing reviews! I really appreciate them. Next is Izuku's first day at UA, meeting Aizawa and 1-A as well as the fitness test. I hope you look forward to that! :) Thankyou again!


	7. First day

AChapter 7

Izuku was in his room, staring at the notebook Kacchan and little Deku wrote. He felt like an utter and complete failure. He promised them he'd make it to UA and become a hero, but he failed at the first step. Izuku knew it was his fault. It was a horrible habit of his to let panic take over him. He had been too nervous about staying normal during that exam that he forgot to keep himself calm. He felt like he let down the most important people in this life. For the first time, he felt the crushing pain of failure and disappointing people.

"I'm really sorry..." he said, feeling a tear roll down his cheek.

 _ **Beep beep!**_

Izuku jumped when he heard his phone beep. Picking it up, he felt his heart drop when he saw that it was All Might. He sent Izuku a text message. Izuku had known All Might would find out about his horrible performance...but he didn't expect it to be this soon. He gulped, hoping he wouldn't get an earful. Ah, he was starting to feel the heavy burden of expectations again. Which is the last thing he needed right now.

 _Meet me at our usual spot. I have something to give you._

"Is he going to give me a punch on the face for failing?!" Izuku paled at the thought. Sure, he managed to withstand a 'Detroit Smash' during training, but he had a feeling it would hurt a lot more if All Might added a little more rage in that attack. Izuku almost didn't want to come. A punch in the face was unrealistic, but Izuku would honestly prefer that than a disappointed look. He had a feeling seeing All Might disappointed would break little Deku's heart even more.

"Why do I suck at living in this world..." he muttered.

 _Ironically, you are simultaneously the best living specimen in this world._

"Quiet you! I don't need any reminders of that right now..." Izuku muttered as he grabbed his backpack, shoved his notebook in it, and dragged himself out of the room.

On his way out, he saw Midoriya Inko. She was little Deku's mother, such a sweet lady. She reminds Izuku of little Deku so much. Of course she would. His own mother was...not as cute and caring. Izuku's mother was a business woman. She's always serious and formal, even around her son. She belonged to the corporate world while his father belonged to the political world. Izuku's mother never once showed him any ounce of motherly love. And now, in this life, Inko showered him with nothing but motherly love. It was hard to get used to at first, but Izuku's enjoyed every moment of it.

"Mom, I'm heading out." Izuku announced. Inko turned around, she was getting ready to make them dinner. "Oh, about to meet with your friends? Alright sweetie. Be home by dinner okay?" She said cheerfully. Izuku smiled at the woman, feeling a tear almost slip out from his eyes again. He had let Inko down as well...and seeing her smile so sweetly like that hurts.

"Well I'm off." Izuku then walked out of their home. As soon as he left, his smile vanished and he once again looked like his spirit was sucked out from him.

Bakugo was on his way back to his house when he spotted Midoriya. He had just returned from the grocery store since his hag of a mom needed ingredients for tonight's dinner. He was about to greet the shitty nerd when he noticed the depressed look on his face. He has never seen Deku look like this before, he wondered what happened.

"Oi Deku." He greeted as he approached the green haired teen. When Izuku noticed him, he went even more pale if that was even possible. "O-oh Hi Kacchan..." he said, his lips twitching up into a smile.

"You look like shit. Did something happen?" He asked, frowning and giving the teen a stern look. Normally, Deku looked happy even if he was being picked on at school. Nothing made this weirdo flinch. And now? It looked like the whole ten months of being picked on was starting to take its toll on him.

Wait...school...the UA entrance exam!

"Oi, did you...get your results?" Bakugo suddenly asked, gulping nervously.

Seeing the blonde's expression only made Midoriya want to bawl. He could tell Kacchan was nervous. He really wanted them both to get in. "I uh...scored badly during the exam. But no, I didn't receive the scores yet." Nor will he ever receive anything. He assumed he won't even get a rejection letter since he scored ZERO.

"I..need to go Kacchan..." Izuku was going to turn away when Kacchan grabbed his hand and gave it a firm squeeze. When Izuku turned back to protest he nearly choked in his own saliva when he saw how determined and fired up Kacchan looked. His aura was bursting and going crazy again that the nearby dogs started barking and whimpering.

"Fuck that, Deku. Even if we go to different schools, you better get stronger! Ya hear me!?" Bakugo wasn't very good at words, in fact, his face was completely red. This felt weird, but he wanted to encourage the poor Deku. He was admittedly disappointed, but he won't deny the Deku just because he's a Deku. He saw the boy's potential, he still wanted them to be rivals. "Our school...UA... and this whole shitty world doesn't see your potential!" He released Deku then pointed proudly at himself, his face beaming with rage and frustration. "BUT I FUCKING DO! So you better train hard and become a great fucking hero. You're going to be my rival and no one else is worthy God Damnit!" He huffed and turned around to walk away. "And wipe those disgusting tears! You look ugly when you cry, stupid Deku!" The blonde yelled.

Izuku wasn't sure how to process Kacchan's words. However, they were kind words. He felt tears roll down his cheeks. "Damnit, if you say shit like that Kacchan, of course you'll make me cry even more...stupid kid." He chuckled as he wiped his tears. He stood there for a few more minutes before he resumed waking.

* * *

All Might stood proudly in his larger form. His smile widened when he spotted Midoriya boy walking over to him. "HEY KID! CONGRATULATIONS ON BEING ACCEPTED HAHAHA!" He held his arms up, hoping to have the kid run to him crying and wanting a hug but he paused when he saw Izuku look so broken.

Izuku stood there looking even more depressed after hearing All Might happily congratulate him. Did All Might received the wrong information? He FAILED.

"All Might...I'm sorry! I didn't get in, I scored a zero during the entrance exam! I disappointed you..." he bowed down in shame. He tried his best not to let any more tears out. He expected All Might's smile to disappear but when he looked up, it didn't. The man was even laughing.

"Oh right! Silly me. I should give you this THEN congratulate you!" All Might then handed Izuku a letter with UA's crest on it. Izuku's jaw dropped. With shaky hands, he took the letter. When he read through it, his spirit nearly left his body once again.

"This...th-this letter is an acceptance letter...with my name on it...H-HOW!?" He asked. Then when he realized something, all colored was drained from his face. "Wait, did you pull some strings!? You promised All Might! I can't be admitted to UA like that-" from there, Izuku started going off, ranting about how it's unfair and he didn't want special treatment ESPECIALLY since he scored so badly during the exam. People would wonder how he got in...

"Hey hey, you really shouldn't be so negative my boy. No, I did not pull any strings." All Might walked closer to the depressed teen and placed a hand on his fluffy green hair. "I would have made a whole production on explaining this, but I was pressed for time..." and right there, All Might explained it all. How the girl went to UA to try to share her points with Izuku, how Izuku inspired her through his act of bravery. He also explained that Villain points aren't the only scores in this test. They also counted 'rescue points' and it was decided by a panel of judges. Apparently, Izuku scored a lot when he defeated the zero point robot to rescue the girl. UA takes into consideration the initiative and bravery of an individual, not just skills. That's why they managed to produce the world's top heroes.

"And I'll have you know, I am not a judge during your exam. So no, you did not cheat nor were you given special treatment." All Might then gave the kid a thumbs up. "You got in through your hard work. Congrats kid, I am so proud of you."

Izuku, for the second time, burst into tears and bawled in front of All Might. He was happy about getting in, but he was even more happy hearing that from All Might.

"We should really fix those leaky faucets of yours, boy."

"Don't ruin the moment, geez..."

"I'm off!" Izuku, donning his UA uniform for his first day of school, was at the door to their home getting ready to leave. "Wait! Izuku!" His mother stopped him. Both Midoriyas' eyes were swollen from Last night. Izuku had a good crying session with Inko since they were so happy about him getting into UA's hero course. Izuku had little Deku's memories so of course he knew how heart broken his mother was when they found out he was quirkless. This was an important moment for mother and son. He was glad Inko finally started looking genuinely happy now. She is a good mother.

"You look so cool, sweetie. Good luck on your first day."

Izuku hugged the smaller woman. "Thanks mom, I'll see you later."

* * *

Izuku stood nervously in front of the door to his classroom. 1-A. He gulped, wondering who his classmates will be. He needed to focus on blending in. He finally got into UA, but he needed to focus on being average while training to become a hero. The last thing he wanted was to stand out. Though it would be nice if he made a friend or two during his time here in this school. He wondered which class Kacchan got into. Right, he didn't tell Kacchan yet. He wanted it to be a surprise.

"Why is the door so big." Izuku muttered, staring at the large door. Shrugging, he finally opened it.

"Don't put your feet on the table!"

"Says who? You're just a shitty extra!"

"It's rude to the upperclassment who used these seats before you!"

Izuku scratched the back of his head as he saw Kacchan arguing with glasses guy. So typical of Kacchan to pick a fight on his first day, and with mister glasses too! Wait, he's on the same class as Kacchan.

The two continued arguing until Kacchan finally noticed Izuku standing by the door. The blonde's eyes widened. "Oi Deku!" The glasses guy as well as the rest of the class turned their attention to Izuku. Izuku went pale, crap! Everyone noticed him! Good job Kacchan!

"Good morning! I am from Somei High, my name is-" the glasses guy, known as Iida Tenya approached midoriya. Izuku stood there calmly, though he was panicking inside. "Izuku Midoriya, I am perfectly normal classmate and Kacchan's friend, it's nice to meet you Iida Tenya." He said, stiffly holding out his hand with his face looking like it's about to blow up. Tenya blinked, but he accepted the handshake. Who would introduce themselves like that?

"You are an impressive man, Midoriya. You noticed that about the exams." Iida clenched his fist, giving Izuku a look of both admiration and frustration. "It pains me to admit it, but you are better than me!"

"Wh-wha? No no, I scored average in the exam! Nothing special, I am not someone to gawk at IIda..." Izuku scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously.

"Oh! You're that curly haired kid!" Izuku turned to see the girl from the exam. Izuku froze in place as she began to excitedly talk to him. As always, Izuku couldn't properly talk to the girl but he smiled nervously at her and nodded politely. "A-Ah...Yes. I am glad to have you as a classmate Uraraka." He managed to finally say, feeling accomplished again that he talked to a girl for the _second_ time.

"I wonder what our teacher's going to be like, aren't you excited, Deku?" She grinned.

Bakugo remained in his seat. He flinched a bit when he heard the girl call Izuku 'Deku'. He didn't know why that irritated him. He heard his other classmates call Izuku that, but never in a friendly way. This round faced girl called Deku in a friendly way and it ticked him off a little. He tried to ignore it...even if he preferred to have the privilege of being the only one to call Izuku 'Deku'. Deku was _his_ damn rival.

"Go somewhere else if you want to play at being friends."

Izuku blinked when he heard a new voice from...below? He looked down and saw a caterpillar just behind Uraraka. Iida and Uraraka's face went pale while Izuku remained calm. "Oh." It's not that Izuku wasn't shocked, he was...he just didn't know how to process it. This world is just too weird sometimes, he can't help his culture shock.

"I am Aizawa Shota, your home room teacher. It's nice to meet you."

—

"Quirk assessement test?!" Everyone said in unison. They were all in their gym uniforms outside in the field. Regular students should be in the opening ceremony by now. Hero course students don't follow tradition it seems.

Izuku rubbed his chin, ignoring everyone else as he started analyzing his situation. This test was meant to measure the class's quirks and skill. The teacher will be watching closely. He needed to be delicate with this. It's an absolute MUST to make an average impression during this test. He can't stumble around like he did during the entrance exam. He won't let that happen again. This time, Izuku will go into this with an actual plan.

As a form of demonstration, their teacher asked Bakugo to throw a ball up in the air with the use of his quirk. Never before were students asked to use their quirk in school, which was a shock to everyone. But since they're the hero course, using quirks is an absolute must. Izuku frowned, he needed to make it seem like his quirk is enhanced strength. Even if Kacchan saw him use teleportation, he could just reason out that it's a second ability. Izuku will need to make sure to _only_ use his physical abilities and not the nanomachines. He didn't want to attract any kind of attention.

" _ **DIE!"**_

Izuku blinked when he heard his dear friend yell and threw the ball, using his explosions to enhance the speed. Everyone was impressed after all, despite the not so hero-like yell. Kacchan had always been like that. Others may misunderstand the kid, but Izuku can tell he isn't as horrible as people think. Through the months they spent time together, Izuku started understanding Kacchan a little more. They're not quite there yet, but Izuku discovered that there's more to his first friend than what he seems. Little Deku and him used to be good friends, after all.

The tests had begun. Everyone seemed fired up and eager after witnessing Bakugo's impressive display. It was their time to shine, no more holding back. They can finally let loose their talents. That is what Izuku assumes since he didn't hear Aizawa's threat of expulsion if a student placed last in scores. Izuku wouldn't have worried too much, he aimed for the middle and it's safe there. He can't be at the bottom anymore!

After a couple minutes of overanalyzing and mentally processing, Izuku has formulated a plan successfully. He felt proud, knowing this would secure his reputation amongst his classmates and teachers.

They were asked to perform various physical exercises. Izuku prepared himself as he fell in line with his classmates. This should be easy, all he needed to do was watch the person in front of him closely. After that, he'd try to emulate their performance but cut the output to exactly half. Each child in this class is considered an average hero-course student, after all. He just needed to do this without using any quirks, That's it.

So Izuku did just that, matching the students in front of him with just his physical strength. Little did he know, the students in front of him scored the highest in class especially with their quirks. Izuku, however, mimicked these scores but obviously held himself back in the last minute. Not all students noticed but a certain few did. The teacher, especially. No 'normal' person could have produced such results _without using any quirks._ Clueless Izuki, however, did not notice the looks directed at him. He beamed with happiness and pride, believing he did an amazing job on this physical exam.

The last task he was asked to perform was throwing the ball, much like what Bakugo did earlier. The person before him was Uraraka and she scored infinity with her gravitational quirk. Of course he can't just produce _half_ of infinity without suspicions so he will try to procure half of Kacchan's results.

"You can do it, Deku." Bakugo silently growled. Iida was right beside the hot headed blonde, also analyzing the situation. "This could prove a bit troublesome for Midoriya."

"Huh!? What the hell are you talking about mister elite?!" Bakugo glared at Iida. Iida was taken aback, shocked at Bakugo's response. "Were you not aware of what Midoriya did during the entrance exam?"

Izuku was about to throw when suddenly he felt a chill run down his spine. He paused and saw the teacher staring at him, his eye color seem to change. Was Aizawa using his quirk on him _?_

"Stop right there." The teacher said, unintentionally calling the attention of the rest of the class. Izuku grew nervous, what's wrong? Did he do something unusual?

"I've been told you cannot control your quirk. The destruction you've caused at the entrance exam proves that."

Izuku felt like all blood left his face once again. "Wait I don't intend to-" before he could respond, the teacher grabbed him using his bindings and pulled him closer. The glare this teacher gave was cold-blooded and frightening. It's as if he can kill with his stares. The bloodshot-dry eyes added to that effect.

"I don't know who or what you are, but if you're going to keep causing such destruction just because you cannot control your quirk, then I don't think you have what it takes to be a hero, boy. Think of the others around you before you use those fists willy nilly."

Izuku frowned and he gave Aizawa defiant look. He wasn't nervous anymore because he was angry. No, he came this far and he won't let this man get in his way. He will become a hero like he and little Deku wanted. Also, being told he couldn't just fired him up.

'Huh, I'm beginning to think like Kacchan.' Izuku thought in amusement.

"I've returned your quirk. You've got two shots, hurry up and get on with it." Aiza said as he released Izuku.

Izuku stood there holding the ball. He hated how this whole mess got the entire class's attention. Now everyone's watching him. Damn. He can't just use his strength and one for all and expect little to no damage! This was a struggle he and All might have been trying to overcome. It was hard enough to control his strength but combined with One for All, it was a Herculean task. However, Aizawa was right. Izuku hated to admit it, but the man had a point. He can't be heroic but destructive at the same time. Look what he did to All Might...every time they trained, the man would be bruised up and battered. Izuku always felt horrible upon seeing his idol in that state. Knowing that he caused pain...it didn't feel good at all. He needed to find a way...

Suddenly, an idea flickered into his brain.

Bracing himself, Izuku threw the ball. "Hyah!" In that moment, he threw the ball at an incredible speed using One for All and only One for All. Izuku didn't think it would work, but he figured that if he tried to focus on just **one** quirk and use it at its 100%, he might be able to control it properly. Such was the result of that throw. Since he can focus on just one for all, not his own physical body, he can control the force used. Limiting himself to exactly one quirk enabled him to use said quirk at 50%. It was a huge gamble since he has never tried using one for all in its 100% but it worked. Thankfully. They had been afraid to go beyond ten percent...but Izuku figure that if he can use the entire quirk, then he will have a better grasp of it.

Everyone's jaw dropped. It was far from Detroit smash, but it was enough of an impact. Izuku stared up, seeing the ball shoot up into the air dramatically like a rocket.

Aizawa looked towards the kid, also shocked.

"Teach, nothing is destroyed...I can still fight." Izuku gave Aizawa a determined look, clenching his fist as he did so.

The teacher grinned, clearly impressed by the Midoriya's persistence.

"This kid..."

* * *

Done! Whew. We finally meet the class and Aizawa. I also wanted a little moment with Izuku's mom. Welp, that's it for me. Thankyou as always for reading and reviewing! Hope you guys look forward to more :)


	8. Izuku and Kacchan

Chapter 8

Izuku and Kacchan's day off

I will count this as a chapter but this is more of a fluffy chapter, So just a warning for you peeps, you can skip this BUT it might contain things that could be mentioned in future chapters. It's just not too necessary for the action/shonen adventure, but this is necessary for the BKDK Bakugo/Deku relationship development :)

I wanted a break from the semi-seriousness and do a little bit of casual fluff moments with our favorite main pair, Izuku and Kacchan.

* * *

"Why the hell are we here again, Deku?"

"Oh...uhm, we're here to clean this all up."

" _ **All**_ of this?"

"Yes."

Bakugo Katsuki found himself staring at a filthy junkyard that's supposed to be a park. Somehow, the stupid nerd managed to convince him to spend his Saturday doing volunteer work with him. How the hell did it end up like this?

"C'mon, I'll treat you to dinner afterwards okay? I know this Ramen place that's out of this world!"

"Fine, extra spicy."

Bakugo sighed as he watched Izuku begin to pick up trash from the grassy ground. "Why this all of a sudden?" He asked, slightly irritated. He didn't really have anything to do today except maybe work out and study, but doing this seemed weird and out of the blue.

"Well, someone once told me that being a hero isn't just about the glory and fame, it's about volunteer work! So during weekends, I spend time doing just that. I thought I'd invite you to help do this with me." The green haired boy chirped. This wasn't his ideal 'first day out with a friend', but it was a start! Just the fact that he got Kacchan to hang out with him outside of school hours was incredible already. Izuku felt so happy and nervous, he might throw up. He really wanted to hang out casually with a friend, even if they're still technically on hero-duty. He would have brought a camera, but he was afraid Kacchan would just destroy it if he tried to take a picture.

Bakugo glared at Izuku, annoyed with the shitty nerd's enthusiasm. Well, he did agree to this in exchange for food so he might as well go with it. Also, the shitty Deku had a point. This is hero duty and he's a hero. He can't let Deku do all the hero duty while he slacked off. They're rivals, after all. Speaking of which...

"Deku, I have another request." Bakugo spoke up. Izuku turned to his friend, giving him a curious look. "Oh? Food isn't enough? So greedy, Kacchan." Izuku faked a pout which earned a glare from Bakugo. "Shut it, stupid Deku!" He huffed. "I want to train with you. I want to see how far we've come. Just one spar match."

Izuku choked on his own saliva and nearly dropped a trash can he was emptying upon hearing the request. "S-spar? But...but..I don't think I'm strong enough to fight you yet."

"Oh come on. You think I haven't noticed you training everyday after school? Don't fucking lie to me, Deku. No kid can suddenly grow muscles without training." He pointed out, glaring at Izuku's muscular arms.

Izuku squeaked. He has never sparred with anyone other than All Might. He wasn't sure if he can hold back with Kacchan. He was _scared_ of hurting his only friend. If he can hurt All Might that badly, what more with Kacchan?

Bakugo walked over to Izuku. Izuku had been mentally over-analyzing himself again. He wasn't aware that he had been quiet for a good few minutes. Seeing the panicked look on the green haired teen's face pissed Bakugo off. He growled then grabbed both Izuku's cheeks, pinching and pulling at it. "H-hey! Kacchan! Stop iiiit" Izuku flailed. "You've bulked up but your face is still like a fucking chubby bunny." He smirked, continuing to torment his struggling nerdy friend.

"Fine. You think I'm no match for you huh? Your face says it, stupid Deku." Bakugo frowned, obviously disappointed by the rejection.

"Kacchan, I'm sorry...it's not like that. I just..." Izuku frowned, he wasn't sure how to explain this to Bakugo without spilling his secret. "Maybe not today, maybe not even a spar match. But I'd like to see how strong you've become, and I want to show you how strong I've become." Bakugo grinned proudly, raising up the black trash bag as if it was his trophy. "Someday. Alright Deku?"

Izuku was hesitant but he sighed. "Fine, we'll spar when the opportunity presents itself, alright?" He said finally, smiling and raising his trash bag as well. Bakugo kept his grin. "In the meantime, you can fulfill the first request." He said, making Izuku blink in confusion. "Spicy ramen?" He asked. Bakugo shook his head as he turned around and resumed picking up trash. "No you dumbass! That was your _offering_. My first _request_ is training. Every morning, you're going jogging with me. We're in UA now, we have to stay at the top of our game. Can't let those other shitty extras surpass us." Izuku's eyes widened. Is Bakugo proposing they spent even more time together?! Just like the first time, Bakugo wasn't aware of how much Izuku was misinterpreting his words. The green haired teen seemed very very happy though.

"Alright! You have a fucking deal!"

"Don't fucking swear, shitty nerd. It doesn't suit you!"

"Oh? And only _you_ can swear?"

"Of course, I'm cool and you're not. Doofus."

So the two of them continued to pick up trash until afternoon. Izuku can't really use any quirks like he did the first time he cleaned a trash-filled area with All Might, so they were a lot slower in the process. Once the two teens confirmed that they've had enough trash-picking, they properly disposed of their numerous trash bags and called it a day.

—

Izuku lead Bakugo to the shopping district where he discovered the delicious ramen place he was talking about. On their way there, Izuku spotted the arcade. He still wanted to be invited there by a friend, but being here with Kacchan was enough. And hey, he had plenty of time in this world to find that special group of friends who would invite him to the arcade. All Izuku hoped for is that Kacchan would be a part of that friend group.

"Deku, do you wanna go to the arcade?"

Izuku blinked. Was he hearing things? Was Kacchan inviting him to the arcade?! His heart nearly did a double flip.

"You've been staring at it, it's fucking creepy." Bakugo pointed out. "I've got time, I told my hag mom I won't be home for dinner anyways." He offered, shrugging. Izuku's eyes sparkled comically and before he could speak or even cry, Bakugo interrupted him.

"What did I say about the tears, Shithead?"

"...That I look ugly with them?"

"Good. Now shut up and let's go in."

Izuku suddenly found himself being dragged into the arcade by Bakugou. Even in his original world, he has never been to an arcade. What greeted him inside was something he wasn't expecting at all. There were several machines lined up and various music came from them it was almost dizzying. Izuku was giddy with excitement, he even forgot to keep himself calm. Bakugo continued to drag him along, browsing through the large array of game machines. He then spotted a specific machine. "This is my favorite game, you're a fucking all Might nerd, you're gonna love this." He said as he pointed to a blue and red machine with All Might's weird Antennae on it. Izuku perked up. He wasn't as big of a fan as little Deku, but it was amusing to see a game inspired by his mentor.

"C'mon. You won't spar with me? Then let's have a match with these." Bakugou said excitedly, pulling Izuku over to the seats. It's a fighting game with all the current pro heroes as the roster. Izuku had played a portable version of a fighting game back in his original world, but with his world's version of heroes.

"You're on!" Izuku finally said, a shaky and overly excited hand grasping at one of the joysticks.

"Don't hold back on me now, Kacchan!"

"Hah! I'll beat you to a bloody pulp! Prepare to die, nerdface!"

They played for a good few hours. Of course, Bakugou won during the fighting game. By the end of then tenth match, Izuku became a pouting grump. Despite his not so great mood for losing, he was still having fun. This is the most normal thing he has ever done with a friend and he felt like he wanted to cry. This was the second chance he really wished for from God. He wanted this kind of life and he wanted to have this kind of fun with someone like Bakugo. Though their relationship didn't start off great, he couldn't be happier to finally have a friend like Kacchan. It was a shock too, he didn't expect Bakugo to turn out to be a pleasant person to spend time with.

—

Izuku stood outside the entrance to the arcade. Bakugo excused himself to go to the bathroom and told him to wait outside. It had been a few minutes already. Just when Izuku was about to take out his phone and call Bakugou, something was shoved in his face.

"Wha-" he blinked when he saw a blonde Pomeranian plushie that's wearing an all Might costume staring back at him. "That's adorable!"

"You were pouting like a fucking baby for losing so much," Kacchan said to a glaring Izuku. "So here, a peace offering so you'd shut the fuck up and smile again." He said, shoving the toy to Izuku who happily took it. "You're less ugly when you smile."

"Thankyou Kacchan. I'll display him with little Dek-I mean _my_ all Might plushies." He said, making Bakugo raise his brow. "You still have those? Man, you really are an All Might nerd."

The two continued to walk side by side to the ramen place. Izuku found himself in this weird peaceful moment once again. Kacchan doesn't usually talk much and he didn't need to. Izuku was slowly starting to understand his body language. He can tell Kacchan was equally comfortable. They both haven't opened up to each other, but they're comfortable with what they have for now. This felt nice, and Izuku wouldn't ask for more from his first real friend.

—-

"You're right, this shit is good, Deku." Kacchan commented as he sipped loudly on the large bowl of ramen. Izuku stared, quietly impressed with how effortlessly Bakugou devoured that extra spicy ramen. Must be his quirk?

"Told you. I come here when I want to study alone. This place isn't frequented by teenagers as it is a pretty old part of the shopping district." He explained. "Sometimes you find hidden gems like this ramen shop in places nobody wants to go to." He said, smiling fondly at his empty bowl of ramen. Izuku ordered the normal one since he can't really stand spicy food...unless he wanted his lips to swell horribly.

"You talk like an old fart sometimes."

"Hey! I am still in my _early_ twenties!"

"The fuck? You're frikkin fourteen-"

"A-Ah I mean...Yeah!"

Izuku panicked when he accidentally got defensive of his age, forgetting that he's actually fourteen instead of twenty five. Izuku sighed when Bakugo didn't press further on his accidental slip up. Instead, Bakugo went to order seconds.

"You call me chubby but you're the one who eats so damn much...stupid kid." Izuku chuckled, watching his friend devour another serving of extra spicy ramen.

They both went home after this, Izuku returned to his room with all smiles. His first day off with a friend! With Kacchan of all people! This life may be complicated with his powers and the hero stuff, but this might turn out to be an amazing life.

* * *

Hope you guys don't mind this sudden fluffy chapter. I really wanted to have a little fun being casual with Izuku and Kacchan. Of course we're return to the shonen isekai after this. As always, your reviews and comments are extremely helpful! Thankyou so much! And Thankyou for taking the time to read my fic! Hope you all look forward to more!


	9. Deku

Chapter 9

Deku

* * *

We will be continuing from where we left off in chapter 7 :)

* * *

"Wow that power!"

"It was the same as the entrance exam..."

Bakugo stared at Izuku with his jaw dropped. He was shocked, very shocked. How in seven hells did Deku do that?! He knew the guy was strong as fuck. Bakugo had recently started going on morning jogs with Izuku. He knew the other boy was physically fit, but he didn't know just _how much._

Without thinking, he ran over to his rival who was being congratulated by the glasses guy and round faced girl.

Izuku felt the nervousness and excitement of the situation wore off. He had been nervous that Aizawa would deem him an unworthy hero for being so destructive. Izuku felt relieved. He stared down at his hand, it was trembling. He was...excited and amazed. To think that the key to controlling One for All is to use one hundred percent of it. All Might had advised him to use just ten percent of it but that proved disastrous. Izuku had seen what he can do with the ten percent, it wasn't pretty.

"DEKU! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!"

Izuku blinked when he suddenly heard Bakugo yelling his name. _Fuck._ He forgot about Kacchan! This is the first time Bakugo would have seen him using his inherited quirk. Izuku stiffened, he knew Kacchan would be furious. He had seen Izuku use a teleportation quirk, not an enhanced strength quirk! The angry teen would surely interrogate him about this!

Turning to the blonde, Izuku cringed and expected a pissed off Bakugo but was shocked to see a widely grinning and very excited teen. It was almost creepy to see Kacchan actually smiling woah.

"Holy fuck Deku what was that!?" Bakugo walked over to Izuku and gave the boy a friendly punch on the shoulder. "I thought your quirk was telekinetic based or somethin'. Y'know? Like your mom? But damn...no wonder you've been training hard."

Izuku blinked, then blinked again. He really was expecting rage or murder from his friend but he wasn't expecting _this._

"I told you he had incredible physical strength!" Iida said as he walked up to Bakugo. Bakugo shot Iida a glare. "Shut up mister elite, I didn't know he had a second quirk!" Izuku froze when Bakugo mentioned his 'second quirk'.

"A second quirk? Is that possible?" Iida was taken aback, he has never heard of anyone having two quirks. That's impossible, Iida has studied quirks and their nature extensively. This Bakugo kid must be mistaken and he clearly didn't know Midoriya Izuku well if he didn't know about the strength quirk.

Bakugo nodded his head. He didn't like how this stupid foureyes looked at him like he grew two heads. "Yeah! Deku can tele-"

"Ah! Kacchan, I think I have something in my eye, can you help me with it." Izuku interrupted as he grabbed his friend and dragged him away. Bakugo thankfully didn't protest when Izuku yanked him away from the perplexed Iida. Izuku lead them both to a more secluded part of the sports field. Everyone was finishing up with their physical exams so no one noticed them slip out from the crowd. Well, except Iida of course. Thankfully, he didn't follow them.

Once he was sure they had total privacy, Izuku turned to Bakugo. "Kacchan, I would like it if you didn't mention I had a teleportation quirk. I'd rather not have anyone find out about that." Bakugo frowned at his friend and rival's words.

"Why not?" He asked. This has always puzzled Bakugo. Why is Izuku so adamant about keeping his quirk a secret? Bakugo had long accepted that there's more to this nerd. He saw Izuku's potential and he hated the boy for it for a while. Bakugo hated how Izuku turned out to be a powerful guy but kept hiding behind a mask. Why was he afraid? He was the one with the cool quirks so why not show it off?! And QUIRKS with an 's'. Bakugo knew having two quirks was unnatural.

"I can't...people will be confused. Kacchan, I need you to promise me not to tell anyone, please?" Izuku furrowed his brow, trying to give a hopeful look towards his short-fused friend.

"You're pissing me off, Deku." Kacchan growled. "Why do you keep doing this? Don't you want to show 'em you're not just a scawny little coward that cries a lot?!" The blonde yelled, pointing accusingly at the students in the distance. Izuku flinched. Yes, this was the reaction he was expecting earlier.

"I don't want to show anyone anything, Kacchan. I just want to help people. I don't have to be flashy like you, I just want to improve and become strong enough to help those in need." Izuku tried to reason out. He couldn't tell Kacchan the exact reason why he couldn't reveal his second quirk...or any of the quirks he can use.

"Well you're not helping yourself!" Bakugo exclaimed, his hand igniting a crackle of mini-explosions. Sometimes, Bakugo can let his rage and emotions get the better of him, especially when Midoriya was involved. Izuku watched Kacchan aggressively defend him from his classmates back in their old school. It made Bakugo look like a contradicting jerk since he was the one who gave Izuku his 'Deku' reputation in the first place. Bakugo lost face, majority of their classmates didn't follow him blindly or shower him with praises anymore. Nobody liked the kid who defends the class punching bag. Izuku tried to stop Bakugo but only got yelled at instead.

"Kacchan what are you talking about?" Izuku gave Bakugo a confused look.

"There! That fucking face. Always acting like you don't know...but you fucking do! I hate it and you suck at acting you little shit!" Bakugo roared. It's a good thing they were a significant distance away from class or the students would have noticed them and thought Bakugo was ready to murder Izuku. "I know. I know you're stronger than you let on. You disappear after school, your body has beefed up quite a bit...and...and your sudden personality change. You're just so different...yet not." Bakugo clenched his fist, trying to keep himself from using his quirk. He looked at Deku and saw the nervous look on the other teen's face. "Do you even know how crappy you are at _holding back?"_ He said, now pointing accusingly at the field where they were having their physical exam. "It was obvious. You were trying to copy everyone. Even a fucking toddler can tell. These students may be shitty extras, but they're hero course students, Deku. And you're copying the best of the best _. While_ they're using their quirks. Do you have any idea how abnormal that looks?!" Bakugo exclaimed, Izuku started to feel like a child being scolded by his mother. "If you're gonna pretend to be a loser, at least do a better job at it! But fuck it, you shouldn't even be pretending to be a loser! You're not a loser, just a dumbass!"

Kacchan then lowered his head. He continues to call Izuku Deku but...he also felt guilty for doing it. Deku was an insult. A reminder that Izuku had no quirk and cannot do anything right. That Izuku can't be a hero. But he can be. Izuku proved that he can be a hero. He saved Bakugo when no one else can't. Bakugo felt like he should continue to call him that. It just felt right. That name just stopped being an insult for him, but not completely. Bakugo knows he still hasn't earned Izuku's forgiveness for those years he bullied Deku. But he will try his best to earn it. And that name meant something else to Bakugo now.

"You're not even a Deku to begin with. A different Deku...a new one."

Izuku was trying his best to take this all in, but that last part struck him hard. Did...did Kacchan find out? He felt like he wanted to run away before this conversation went far enough. He wasn't ready for anyone other than All Might to find out about his true strength. It certainly wouldn't go so well if anyone found out about that AND the fact that he wasn't from this world. Izuku felt nervous. He didn't want anyone treating him like he wasn't human...he didn't want any attention.

Izuku looked up at Kacchan nervously. He was an adult, he should have all his emotions in check! But...but he just couldn't, not right now. Not with Kacchan. "What...what do you mean by that? I am Deku, Kacchan, don't be ridiculous..." he forced a smile and an awkward laugh. It was hard to keep himself calm. Harder than controlling One for All.

"Save it. I'm not a fucking idiot and I hate you for thinking I'd fall for your shitty acting." Bakugo clicked his tongue, giving Izuku a look of disappointment. "I'll keep your shitty secret, whatever it is. But remember this, I can't fucking help you if you won't let me. Geez..." Kacchan gave Izuku one last glare and turned away to walk back to class. The short fused kid murmured something about Deku being a stubborn bitch which Izuku sighed. Ah, this kid really should learn to control his potty mouth.

"Kacchan Wait-" Izuku wanted to reach for his friend but Bakugo had already left. Izuku lowered his head. He felt so guilty for hiding this from Bakugo. They were friends, Izuku should be able to tell him. However, he was still wary of anyone finding out. He especially didn't want Kacchan to find out. Izuku was afraid Bakugo would treat him differently. Izuku was content with what he has with Kacchan already, he didn't want it ruined.

Sighing, Izuku decided to head back. Aizawa was already announcing the scores. It didn't surprise him that no one was expelled, he didn't think teachers could even expel students like that. Izuku glanced over to Bakugo. The teen was quiet as usual and there was anger in his eyes. Of course he'd feel that way, he was disappointed in Izuku. Izuku felt his heart clench, he hated that word. Disappointment. He was scared of it. Maybe that's his kryptonite?

 _It would be helpful if you just told him_.

Izuku stiffened when he heard the nanomachines speak. "I can't. He...wouldn't want me as a friend if he found out." He whispered.

 _He is starting to piece things together._

'You're not even Deku to begin with.' That's what he said right? Izuku bit his lip. Has Kacchan begun to piece together theories of what Izuku's secret was? Kacchan already knows that he is stronger than he lets on. The ball throwing and the various physical exercises apparently proved that even more. "Was I really that obvious?" He muttered mostly to himself.

 _Yes. Painfully obvious._

Izuku glared at the sky. Ugh, he hated it when these nanomachines would get all sassy and sarcastic with him. Looking around, Izuku wondered if his other classmates noticed that too. He will have to be careful. Very careful.

Aizawa finally dismissed the class. At least he survived the first day. Barely.

As the students left the field, Aizawa remained. The teacher looked at a specific green haired freckled faced kid. Midoriya Izuku. He had reviewed these student's files thoroughly and this kid was one of the most interesting cases. He was professionally diagnosed as quirkless by doctors yet he recently manifested a quirk at the age of 14. Ten years late. Aizawa witnessed it firsthand during the entrance exam. With all that physical power and a limited time to hone it, this kid's body should be a mess yet he handles his quirk so naturally without injuring himself. Who is this kid? Did he give a false report? Is he hiding something?

Aizawa narrowed his bloodshot eyes. He'll be watching Midoriya Izuku carefully from now on.

* * *

Izuku had his head hung low as he walked himself back home. It's his first day and he's already had enough. How the hell will he be able to survive for the rest of the year?! Kacchan was also very quiet throughout the day. They had lunch together as usual, but Izuku felt uneasy with him. And guilty. Friends shouldn't keep secrets from each other, especially important ones. Bakugo was willing to help but Izuku shut him out. He didn't feel like he was being a good friend and rival to Bakugo...

"Hey Deku!"

Upon hearing the pet name, Izuku lifted his head. He turned to see Uraraka approaching him. Ah. Izuku thought she was Kacchan.

"Are you heading home? Let's walk together!" Uraraka mused. "Deku, right?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. Izuku was slightly frozen again since he had trouble communicating with females. However, he paused a bit when she asked about the nickname.

"O-oh ...You can just call me Izuku. Deku is...Kacchan's little insult to me." He kindly explained. The last thing he wanted was to make Uraraka feel guilty for accidentally insulting him. It was an insult right? Kacchan called him that so often, the nickname just became a nickname.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry! But Deku...hmm." Uraraka dipped her head for an apology but she furrowed her brows as if to think. "But maybe that guy meant something else? Deku sounds like 'I can do anything!' Y'know?" She smiled, pumping her fist in excitement. "I kinda like it."

Izuku's eyes widened. Deku. Did Kacchan feel that way about him too? That he can do anything? Izuku had been afraid to reveal his secret to Bakugo. If Bakugo knew Izuku's true nature...would he be afraid? Stop trying to be his rival? All those thoughts plagued Izuku's mind all day. He didn't consider that Kacchan believed he was already a strong foe from the beginning. What if...There's nothing to fear? That Kacchan wouldn't change his view of him even if he knew the secret?

* * *

Some time in the near future...

Izuku went to class wearing a proud look on his freckled face. Written on the board was 'Lesson for today: choosing a hero name.' He showed the class his placard that had 'Deku' written on it.

"Deku. It means I can do anything."

He then looked to Bakugo who looked equally ecstatic, grinned and gave him a thumbs up. "Fuck yeah." He responded.

* * *

"Oi! Deku? Earth to Deku!"

Izuku looked up when he heard Uraraka's words. He nearly jumped back when he saw how close she was leaning into him. Izuku's face turned as red as a tomato. "Yes?" He struggled for an answer.

"Haha, you always do that huh? You space out a lot! Like, you're thinking a bajillion thoughts all at once." She pointed out, making Izuku let out a not so manly/adult squeak.

Iida on the other side huffed. "Yes! And you weren't even listening to me!" He pushed up his glasses and fumed a little bit. "Like I said, show some backbone. It's an insult right?"

They continued to chatter on. Izuku suddenly found himself with two new friends. He didn't realize this until they separated and he reached his house. He just walked home with a group of friends. A GROUP of friends! Ahhh! It took a while before he calmed down.

—

The next day, All Might was assigned as their teacher for their afternoon hero training. Everyone was very excited to see the number one hero teaching them. Izuku was also looking forward to it but he didn't have that big if a reaction like his classmates. He sees All Might almost everyday, after all. He imagined his younger self would be stupidly excited though, even if little Deku sees his hero almost everyday too.

They were lead to battle center. Everyone was wearing their hero costume. Izuku examined everyone's gear, it's like being surrounded by cosplayers at a comic book convention...but these costumes have _real_ functioning parts. At times like these, Izuku felt like a spectator. Like he's watching a superhero anime unfold before him. It's amazing and everyone looks so formidable and strong!

 _While you look adorable._

Izuku huffed. He looked down at the green jumpsuit he wore. It was almost patterned after All Might so he had the rest of the gear made to be designed after his mentor. Though he ended up looking like a green bunny. "Hey, my mom made this for me. If she thinks it's cool, it's cool."

 _It's adorable._

Before Izuku can argue, All Might began his explanation for today's lesson. Battle training. Izuku was nervous but he was determined to try using One for All at its 100 again. Will they be fighting robots? Maybe stringer foes?

"Today, you will be fighting each other in teams."

Izuku frowned. One team will be the heroes, the other the villains. It's an indoor battle where one must protect a key item while the other would seek to capture it while avoiding as much damage as possible. Izuku tried to analyze once again. He was at a huge disadvantage here. Not only will he be up against his fellow classmates, he'll also be confined to a small place. Bad for one for all. Bad for him.

Teammates were chosen and Izuku was paired up with Uraraka. "Let's do our best Deku!" The girls aid sweetly. Izuku, red in the face, smiled back. "Y-Yes, Uraraka." He managed a reply, making the girl perk up.

"Now then..." All Might grabbed the villain and hero pits, choosing the first team who would battle. He then presented the teams. Izuku's team against Bakugo's.

"Deku."

Bakugo walked up to Izuku, wearing a serious expression. He wasn't hostile or upset, but he had a very fired up and determined look on his face. Kacchan's aura felt very overwhelming again, Izuku could swear he could hear dogs whimpering in the distance. Izuku gulped, he had a bad feeling about this. "Remember your promise."

" _Fine, we'll spar when the opportunity presents itself, alright?"_

Well shit.

* * *

Hi! Next chapter will be battle training and some BakuDeku fighting action! Hope you all liked this chapter. I'm trying to figure out how long this fic is too since it parallels with the series/anime/manga , but I think I'll keep writing and see where this goes yeah? I didn't mean for this to be a serious fic, but it turned out to be a bit serious ahhhh ; u ; I am not good enough of a writer for this haha, but I hope you all enjoy the ride!

Once again, thankyou for the reviews and likes/faves/kudos. It helps motivate me a lot to continue this! And most of all, thankyou for taking the time to read my little fic!


	10. Rivals?

Chapter 10

Rivals...?

* * *

Izuku emerged from an open window. He held his hand to Uraraka to assist her as well. They were assigned the role of the infiltrators for this task. It was their job to retrieve the object from the enemy which was a prop in the shape of a rocket. Maybe it was made to emulate some kind of a nuclear bomb? Well, that part wasn't too important. They just need to take if from Kacchan's team and Izuku will need to avoid battle as much as possible...

That part was the hardest.

Kacchan insisted they spar during this exercise. Izuku knew he couldn't back down from this since he promised his friend he would. 'Damn...I didn't think it would be this soon...' he thought to himself. 'Sparring' now would be bad, very very bad. He could possibly use a less damaging quirk than One for All, but the whole class is watching them through a monitor. Using something other than One for All would arouse suspicion. So what can he do?

Izuku lead his pair through the dark hallways of the building. The place was maddeningly quiet. Too quiet for a building with Bakugo inside. The kid has always been a loud little snot. It was both endearing and troublesome.

 _He's coming._

Izuku grabbed Uraraka suddenly and dove to the ground. As predicted by the nanomachines, Bakugo jumped out from the corner and used his explosions. It wasn't a big one, the boy probably aims to just take them by surprise. "Uraraka, are you alright?" Izuku immediately got up to check on the girl beneath him.

Uraraka was certainly taken by surprise. The attack was unexpected, but she knew she had to get used to it. This is hero battle training after all. She can't fall behind her classmates. The girl sat up and looked to her partner, gasping when she saw half of Izuku's mask was burnt off. Luckily, it didn't seem like Izuku suffered any injuries or burns. "I'm fine, but Deku, your costume."

"It's fine, just a scratch." Izuku reassured her as he got up and turned to his current foe. "Kacchan."

"Don't you dare dodge this next one. Fight me! Don't break your fucking promise!" Bakugo roared. "We can't injure each other too much so let's do this fist to fist, Deku! The old fashioned way!" He then ran over to Izuku with a huge grin on his face, Bakugo's fist was also crackling with mini explosions.

"It's not 'the old fashioned way' if your fists are crackling like fireworks!" Izuku yelled back. Before Bakugo could land a punch, however, he dodged the attack with a luckily timed backflip. "Uraraka, go on ahead, I'll take care of him." He turned to the girl with urgency in his tone.

Uraraka nodded her head in determination. She didn't want to get in the way of this fight. Judging from what she learned from Izuku earlier, they needed this fight. Whoever wins didn't matter, but whatever issue they had could be settled with a bit of physical exchange. She understood that.

—

" _Kacchan is...we're friends but...I haven't opened up to him yet and it makes me feel guilty." Izuku looked to Uraraka. "He really wants to be my rival but, I don't think I'm worthy you know? He's so ready to accept me but I..."_

" _Maybe you two just need to let it all out." Uraraka suggested. "A fight between rivals. You can't always leave Bakugo hanging like that."_

 _Izuku looked to Uraraka as if realizing something. "You're probably right. I can't really run away from this huh?"_

" _You can do it Deku! I'll also do my best to back you up as your teammate."_

" _Th-thanks Uraraka!"_

—

"Good luck Deku!" She gave Izuku a smile before she ran to the other direction. "I'll update you when I get to Iida's floor." She pointed to the earpiece, it was provided to help them with the strategizing. Izuku came up with a plan. While Izuku is distracting Bakugo, Uraraka would go and find Iida.

Izuku nodded his head to his partner and turned his attention towards Kacchan. "I knew you'd come for me." Bakugo was already fast approaching. An explosive punch was aimed at him but Izuku dodged it. He then quickly grabbed Bakugo's arm and did a maneuver to slam the guy to the ground.

Bakugo coughed out as his back painfully collided with the ground. Instead of a pained expression, Bakugo wore an excited grin instead. He got up quickly and aimed another attack at Izuku. "That's it! Fight me!"

Izuku continued to dodge the attacks with relative ease. He has had a bit of practice being on the defensive side and it was easy to predict Bakugo's movement. The boy had skill, though he needed more polish. Bakugo wasn't a muscle-head. Izuku knew Bakugo was smart and good at strategizing. He wasn't just blindly throwing punches at him. Though Kacchan would let rage get the better of him sometimes, but at crucial moments like these, the temperamental Bakugo had a calm mind of a fighter.

"Attack me back, you fucker! That's not how you spar!"

Izuku sighed. Calm mind, but loud mouth.

All Might along with the rest of the class watched the exchange. Izuku has informed his mentor about Bakugo. While it troubled Midoriya, All Might was glad that his meek student has made Bakugo his first comrade. The boy had a good fighting spirit and was determined to be Midoriya boy's rival. A perfect ally for Izuku.

He was still, however, reluctant in letting Izuku participate during this exercise. The boy's devastating powers could kill a student and as a pro hero and their teacher, he couldn't let that happen. However, he had a duty to this boy too. To raise him right and train him as a hero. This exercise was a good opportunity. Izuku isn't as dangerous as he believed himself to be because All Might had seen it. He has seen this boy act around danger, especially when it comes to people in need of help. He'd forget his own fears and face the danger with a calm and calculating mind. With more exposure and training with other people, perhaps they can get rid of the boy's fears.

Izuku jumped back from another explosion directed his way. The hallway they have been fighting in didn't look like a hallway anymore. Bakugo lunged at him while using his hand explosions to propel himself faster over to his opponent. Izuku grabbed small pieces of fallen concrete and flicked them at Bakugo with his incredible strength. Bakugo tried to dodge the small concrete thrown at him with bullet-like speed but staggered back when one hit his leg. It didn't bleed, but it hurt enough to cause him to fall.

Izuku didn't give Kacchan a look of pity, even if he was worried for the boy. No. This is a match between them, they are on equal footing. He didn't want to disrespect Bakugo by looking down on him with pity or worry. While he still cannot use a hundred percent of his punches and kicks on Bakugo, he can at least give the other teen a proper fight. So he attacked back, each blow more painful than the last. He didn't aim to damage, just to knock back and bruise. Each time, Bakugo would get up, spit out a bit of blood, and come at Izuku again.

One particular kick to the gut caused Bakugo to slam against the wall, knocking the wind out of him. "I-I've underestimated you for too long...and I thought you were just a fucking pebble, not even a stone to step on as I rise up!" Bakugo got back up, panting. He was struggling and fighting to keep himself on his feet. He can't pass out now. No, this isn't even enough. Deku suffered more by his hands. 'Don't you fuckin dare pass out.' He thought to himself. Bakugo knew he owed it to Deku to keep standing until this was over. Not until he gave everything he's got.

"Deku, you're not any of that shit. You're _my_ rival. The one I must defeat, and I will! Just you fucking wait! But for now..." Bakugo then ran to Izuku, a particularly powerful explosion ready to ignite from his fist. Bakugo poured his last remaining strength in this one blast and he will make sure it hits Izuku hard.

Izuku gave Bakugo a determined look but a smile formed on his lips. He now understood what Bakugo meant and he wanted to accept it too. Bakugo's resolve. Bakugo was determined to show Izuku he wanted to stand beside him, to be his equal, his rival, and his comrade.

 _We're in this together, loser._

"I know, Kacchan. I know." Izuku then prepared himself to sprint. He swung his arm back, sparks coming out indicating he was going to use one for all.

"DEEEKUUUUU!"

"Detroit..."

"Kid!" All Might clenched his fist. Sweat ran down from his temple. His heart had been beating so fast, scared for the two boys. He knew how it felt like to have nearly every bone in his body crack from being blasted by a Detroit smash. Bakugo, a mere kid, won't be able to withstand it. He had trusted Izuku won't use One for All at all during this exercise, but he grew nervous as he saw Izuku use it throughout the fight. And now, he was going for a Detroit Smash!? He has to stop this now...NOW. But why isn't he?

"This is going too far...they're going to hurt themselves!"

One of the students, Kirishima, said but All Might didn't budge. He clenched his fist, nearly destroying the mic he held. All Might had faith in Izuku, he knew this boy understood what he was doing. He didn't need to stop this. He didn't. Right?

"...SMASH!" Izuku yelled as he released the power of one for all. "URARAKA NOW!" Izuku directed his fist upwards, blowing off several floors above. It reached the room where the fake rocket and Iida was. Izuku had planned this with Uraraka and it was up to her to retrieve the rocket.

Uraraka took this moment to latch onto the Rocket. The blow itself was enough to distract Iida. "I got it, Deku!" She said through the ear piece.

Izuku took Kacchan's full blow. The blast was enough to have Izuku stumbling back. He had also grabbed Bakugo in the last minute and fell with the nearly unconscious teen in his arms. Izuku winced when his back hit the ground. That last hit hurt even if it didn't even scratch Izuku. "Man, that hurt like a bitch."

"I told you not to fucking swear." Bakugo hissed out. He didn't move away from Izuku and just laid there. "So you planned this from the start?" He looked up to the ceiling, there was a huge hole now and he could hear the round-faced girl puking while Iida tried to soothe her. Somehow, Izuku managed to direct their fight to the room a few levels below the room where Iida and the rocket was. "You clever bastard...you got me."

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't. Stupid Deku. This was fucking amazing, don't ruin the moment by telling me you couldn't give it your all." Bakugo coughed a bit, attempting a little chuckle. Shit, it hurts to even laugh right now.

"It was a good fight, Kacchan. Thankyou..."

Izuku then placed a hand over Bakugo's forehead. It began to glow. Bakugo felt his strength slowly return to him and the pain slowly disappear. "Are you sure you should be doing that right now?" He looked up to Midoriya who nodded his head. He doubt people could see his glowing hand from the monitor. By now, All Might would be calling the medics and everyone would be heading here.

"You're not Midoriya. You're someone else aren't you?"

"Kacchan.-"

"I've known for a while. It's...you're just so different, not just because of you suddenly having quirks. You mutter too. Not as much as Deku though..."

Izuku gave a resigned chuckle but shook his head, making Bakugo raise a brow. "I'm still little Deku, Kacchan. But with...added memories from another life." He finally admitted, making his companion's eyes widen. "I'll tell you later. Everything. I promise, Kacchan. You deserve to know the truth." Izuku then pulled his hand away from Bakugo's forehead. He couldn't heal Bakugo completely, the medics would be confused if they arrived with Bakugo fully recovered.

"If you're still Deku. I want to apologize...for treating you like a weakling and...the bullying." Bakugo looked up to Izuku, determined to meet the other teen's eyes as he finally apologizes. "I treated you like shit and..." he bit his lip and clenched his fist.

Izuku shook his head. "You are forgiven, Kacchan. That's all in the past so no more of that okay? We're friends now. And rivals. That's what's important." He raised his fist and Bakugo stared at it for a moment before he smiled and lifted his fist, giving Izuku a fist bump. "Oww..." Bakugo hissed when he forgot he had sprained that wrist.

As if on cue, the medic team arrived along with All Might and the rest of the class. Bakugo was taken to the clinic along with Uraraka who was still feeling sick after using her quirk too much during this exercise.

"You did well my boy." All Might came up behind Izuku and placed a hand on his shoulder. Izuku had been watching the medics take Bakugo away. He was trying to hold it back, but he felt incredibly guilty for hurting his friend like that.

Izuku turned to his mentor. "I'm not going to tell him your secret, but I will tell mine." He suddenly said, giving All Might a determined look. "He deserves to know."

All Might smiled wider which surprised Izuku, he didn't think it was possible with that seemingly permanent grin. "I told you, didn't I? You're not alone. I can tell that boy will be a valuable comrade to you in the future." He said before turning back. "Now let's go. It is time we review the results of the exercise."

"Right. We're still in class." Izuku chuckled then followed All Might.

All Might's battle training continued on. Izuku watched the rest of the matches. He diligently watched his classmates and their impressive strategies. They weren't just showing off their quirks anymore unlike the physical exams, they're really thinking and pulling all the stops to take their opponents by surprise. He had pulled out his notebook at one point and started writing down everything he could see. He made it a personal goal to document all the quirks and fighting styles of his classmates. Too bad he wasn't good at drawing to match the illustrations Kacchan had done. Maybe he'll ask Kacchan to teach him some time.

The most impressive but quick match was the one with the boy named Todoroki Shoto. He froze the entire building and took the rocket with ease. He almost didn't even need his partner. Afterwards, Todoroki melted all the ice with heat. Just heat, no fire. Izuku was amazed and excitedly attempted to draw Todoroki using his ice powers _._

The afternoon class finally ended. All Might left in a hurry, probably because his three hours was almost up. As Izuku returned to the classroom, he was cornered by some of his classmates.

"Hey Midoriya right? Damn, you were amazing there!" The boy whom he recognized as Kirishima Eijiro spoke up. "I didn't really hear any of the things you were saying but you and Bakugo were fired up! Such a manly battle, mad respect to the both of you!"

Eijiro then pointed to himself. "My name is Kirishima Eijiro. Nice to meet you!" the other kids started introducing themselves one by one as well. Izuku had already known their names from the battle training, but he was delighted by the personal introduction. This is the first time he has talked to this many people at once since coming to this world. Izuku was used to this in his old life, being crowded by classmates. This, however, was different. They were genuinely friendly and didn't want anything from him. They wouldn't gain anything from knowing Izuku, it was refreshing.

"Oh hey, Bakugo's here!" The boy named Kaminari spoke up.

Izuku looked up to see Bakugo, who had a sling over his arm, walking limply into the room. Izuku perked up and walked over to his friend. "How are you feeling?" He asked, trying to keep himself from looking too worried.

Bakugo grabbed his bag from his desk then turned to Izuku. "The little old lady wanted to keep me in there for the rest of the day. It was fucking annoying and boring." He said. "But I'm fine, now stop looking at me like that. It's fucking creepy." He then grabbed Izuku's head and ruffled his messy curly green hair. Izuku whined but laughed.

"C'mon. You owe me a burger for fucking up my leg...and arm." Without looking back, Bakugo started for the door. Izuku hurriedly grabbed his bag. He said goodbye to the new classmates he met as well as Uraraka and scurried to the door.

"Man, those two are kinda cute." Kirishima pointed out, watching Izuku run after Bakugo. The others, who were watching the two the whole time, nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

Izuku and Bakugo stopped by a fast food restaurant on their way home. Izuku bought them burgers; one cheeseburger for him and an extra spicy chicken burger with extra hot sauce for Bakugo. They sat down at a more secluded part of the restaurant. From there, Izuku began to tell Bakugo everything. From a brief summary of his previous life, how he died, and how he ended up in this world. He also informed him about the true nature of his powers, how he can command the nanomachines, and his little misunderstanding with God. It was a lot to take in, which is why he ordered a second burger meal for Kacchan.

By the end of Izuku's explanation, Bakugo's mouth fell open and he stared at his friend like he grew three heads and a unibrow. This was of course hard to take in. Bakugo had a lot of theories for Izuku's sudden change, but he wasn't expecting something as crazy as this.

"So you're...like a half-god?"

"...I'm not a god but my power level is exactly half of his." Midoriya explained before he took a sip of his milkshake. "He didn't exactly understand when I said I want to be 'in the middle'..."

"Holy fuck." Bakugo hung his head low, he was still trying to process everything.

"Look, I know this is a lot to take in and you probably don't believe me. But this is the truth and..."

"I believe you. This shit is still crazy but...I believe you." Kacchan then took a huge bite from his second burger. He felt hungry again after processing all that information.

"So...are you...still willing to be my friend and...rival?" Izuku asked, furrowing his brow and gulping. He felt nervous, is Kacchan going to give up being his rival? It would be difficult to be rivals with basically a Demi-God.

Kacchan finished his chewing before he spoke. "Of course, you dumbass! Why wouldn't I be your rival? Just because you're stronger doesn't mean I can't stand beside you in the battlefield?! Don't get too cocky, Deku." He huffed. "Besides, who would look after you?"

"Excuse me?" Izuku blinked.

"Well you suck at acting like a normal fucking human. So you need someone to look after you. You're intelligent but a complete dumbass. Rivals have to look after each other, to make sure they're always at their best so it would be satisfying when they butt heads again." Bakugo huffed, pointing at himself proudly with his uninsured hand. "Looks like I'm stuck with making sure you stay out of trouble, Deku. You and your nanomachine things." He said, looking around as if to acknowledge their existence.

 _We like him. Let's keep him, Izuku._

"He's not a pet." Izuku whispered back.

"Say what now?" Bakugo asked.

"Nothing!" Izuku laughed nervous.

Bakugo cleared his throat. "Well, thankyou for telling me this. Now I know what the fuck is going on with you. I can help." He said, looking away with his cheeks a little red. Bakugo had been worried for Izuku. Ever since he saw him looking so depressed after the entrance exam.

Izuku wanted to cry again, he felt so relieved. It was the same feeling with All Might, like a huge weight was lifted from his chest. He didn't feel so alone now that someone else knew his secret. Bakugo knew _everything_ now. Including his past life.

"So... a world without quirks huh? How the fuck does that work? No all Might?"

"We have comic books heroes? Like, captain America and Superman?"

"Captain who now?"

The two continued to converse. Bakugo was surprisingly leading the conversation, asking Izuku more questions about his old world, his new powers, and all that stuff. It was a welcomed change. Bakugo started asking more about Izuku and his abilities, how he can basically use any quirk. The nanomachines also have vast knowledge of these quirks, how to strengthen them and what not. They spent more than an hour in that restaurant and by the end of it, Izuku and Bakugo came up with an idea.

" _ **Let me train you"**_

" _ **I want you to train me."**_

As they said that in unison, the two grinned, excitement and newfound determination filled their eyes. Rivalry wouldn't work anymore. No, scratch that. A team was born that afternoon.

* * *

WHEW longest chapter I think. I would like to emphasize that I AM NOT GOOD WITH ACTION SCENES. So there. I really hope you guys like this ; u ; I had a lot of fun writing this, even if I am a little reluctant to post this chapter haha. As this fic goes on, I realized I really was a little too ambitious to try to write something like this. Like an action adventure shonen series type of thing. I really meant this to be casual and slice-of-life-ish fic where i just wanna focus on Izuku and his misadventures, how he sucks at being normal, and how Bakugo Just face palms and plucks him out of trouble every time ; u ; it might still be like that haha! Ah, I am not a good writer (not even a writer, I'm an artist/doodler haha?) But anyway, you guys motivate me to continue! I will try my best to keep writing as long as I can for this fic. Hopefully, this first fic would motivate me to start other fics!

ANYWAYS, Thankyou always for the reviews/comments, and likes/kudos. It really helps!

And AO3 peeps, I might post a doodle of a scene or a bakudeku drawing some time in the future in one of the chapters :) keep an eye out for that one.


	11. Kacchan is a surprisingly good artist

Chapter 11

Kacchan is a surprisingly good artist.

This will be a chill chapter before we meet Shigaraki at the dome mini-arc.

* * *

"So you decided to take Bakugo kiddo as a student?"

"I'm not his teacher, he just wants me to train and help him improve his quirk."

"So he is your apprentice? Or a sidekick?" The skeleton-like man inquired further before taking a sip of his tea. They were in the staff breakroom of UA. It was a Sunday and Izuku decided to stop by. He just teleported in All Might's office so no one noticed him come in. All Might has gotten used to Izuku popping in and out of his office like a ghost. Izuku would always ask permission via text or email before he poofed in though, which is good.

"No no, not like that. We're friends, equals." Izuku explained. "I'm just going to be teaching him a bit more about his quirk." Izuku then rummaged through his bag and pulled out an orange and black themed notebook with 'Kacchan' written in the front. He handed the item to All Might. Inside, were detailed descriptions and studies of Bakugo's explosion quirk. There was also a training plan, it was designed to last until their graduation from UA. "This is what I've come up with so far, it's still a work in progress. It's not as...extreme as the ten month plan you designed for me though." Izuku chuckled, remembering the hell he and All Might went through just to prepare for the entrance exam.

All Might went through the notes quickly, giving nods and small comments here and there. "I'm impressed, Midoriya kiddo. You've certainly been busy with this." He said. "What brought this on? Was it because you told him your secret?" All Might continued to glance through the notebook. He was intrigued by how detailed the notes on Bakugo was. From the explosive substance he produced in his sweat to the unique ways he can improve the control and concentration of the substance to produce more powerful blasts.

"It wasn't all me. The nanomachines helped me a great deal with this, and a few trial and errors." Izuku pointed out. He had tested some of the techniques on the notebook himself. Of course he wouldn't want Bakugo to try any of the moves he'd teach without testing its safety first.

 _Thankyou, we appreciate the credit._

"And I've thought up a plan to ensure my reputation here in UA." Izuku said as he rested his chin on his intertwined fingers while giving his mentor a serious expression like some kind of a sinister mafia boss. "It would require sacrificial lambs. Kacchan would be my first and biggest one. I will help enhance his skills and fighting abilities. He's already above average with academics, I just need him to excel with hero training so I can just hide behind his shadow as the completely normal friend who always stays by his side." He kept that intense gaze, but in truth, he was over analyzing in his mind again.

All Might laughed at the boy's sinister and almost villain-like behavior. "You sound like you're about to sacrifice Bakugo kiddo to the devil." All Might commented which caused Izuku to blink in confusion. "So you plan to strengthen your allies, project the attention at them while you work in the shadows. That's a good strategy while you're at school. It would be better for us to have you keep appearances while still in the guise of a student." The man nodded in approval and handed the notebook back to Izuku.

"Well, I really am still technically a student."

"A student who can be at level with the strongest pro hero." All Might reminded, grinning when he saw the kid's prouting glare. "Well actually, you are at a higher level. You called them power levels correct? What was mine again, Kiddo?"

"One hundred." Izuku responded. "Your power level is a hundred according to the nanomachines. And you're currently one of the strongest heroes of your generation." Izuku stated as if he was reciting from a textbook.

All Might nodded. He has never measured his overall strength and power in numbers before. It was a strange concept, but it was nice to know what his current level was. "What about you boy? What's your power level?"

Izuku choked on the tea All Might made for him. He muttered something incoherent which caused the older hero to raise a brow.

"What was that, my boy?"

"...six thousand eight hundred ..."

 **Clack!**

All Might's bony jaw fell open and he dropped his cup of tea on the table. It took a moment before he responded. "Sometimes I forget what you are, my boy..."

" _What_ I am?" Izuku puffed his cheeks, looking very offended.

All Might laughed heartily which only caused his young companion to pout even more. "I do have something to tell you regarding _your_ training as my successor." All Might said. Izuku raised both his brows with interest. "Yes, our training hasn't ended just because you got into UA. Inheriting my quirk meant you must also inherit my title as the symbol of peace." He raised a finger and pointed at Izuku who had become tense. All Might anticipated the hesitation from the boy, he knew how much Izuku hated anything that deals with attention directed towards him.

"I know you are apprehensive when it comes to gaining a reputation and being recognized as something above average. Which is why I've thought of a solution you might find interesting. You're the one who actually gave me the idea."

Flashback

" _Your whole get up and superhero theme actually reminds me of a hero I've read about in a comic book." Izuku pointed out. He can't really tell All Might that he read those comic books in another life so he kept the details vague._

" _Oh? It's probably inspired by my heroics." The shriveled up man proclaimed proudly which made Izuku roll his eyes and chuckle._

" _Perhaps. Though this hero lives a double life. He hides the part of him that's supposed to be normal." Izuku tried to remember the comic book he had read. Superman. "By day, he's a regular salaryman but when it's time to fight crime, he tears off his shirt to reveal his costume and flies to the villains to kick their butt. I think it's cool that he can be a hero and still stay normal. Having both sides separate."_

" _That's interesting and mysterious. I like it! I know how it feels to hide an identity, considering my current situation."_

" _Oh! You're right. So you are more like superman than captain America after All!"_

" _Captain who?"_

End Flashback

As All Might was about to pick up his fallen tea, he nearly jumped when he saw it was sitting safely in his grasp as if it was never dropped. He raised a brow at Izuku. The kid must have done it while they're going through that flashback. The man shrugged and continued to his enjoy his warm drink.

"Anyways, my solution is a double life. A secret identity. Midoriya Izuku will be separate from his hero form. Just like the blood fountain sickly old man Yagi Toshinori is separate from All Might." All Might said, grinning proudly at his idea even if he just insulted himself. Although All Might didn't exactly keep a secret identity, he kept his sickly self a secret from the public. So that counts as a double life. Maybe.

Izuku rubbed his chin, deep in thought once again. "That's not a bad idea. A very good one, in fact." He then smiled, feeling excited that he can live a normal life while fulfilling his duty to his mentor and younger self. "Also, you're not an old man All Might geez..." he said making said man laugh again.

They both discussed the possibility of Izuku and his double life. He will still be a registered hero who has to take license exams, just to comply with the law. However, his alter ego will have a different hero name to his registered name. It will have to be a stark contrast so no one will be able to compare Izuku from his disguise. That way, Izuku will still be following the law. He's just going to break a few rules and do a little extra work while going around in an unregistered costume.

"I'll take you with me whenever I do patrol work. You may be incredibly strong, but you lack experience. You panic easily and lose confidence in yourself, as evidenced during your entrance exam." Izuku winced at that part. "Also, you're still wary of using your abilities in the presence of others. The best way to train you is to have you get used to the real thing."

Izuku nodded his head. Though he was nervous, he was also excited. He'll be doing real hero work with All Might. An unofficial internship, as they would say.

"Try to think of a temporary disguise. I have a friend at a design agency who can create it."

* * *

"You are stupidly strong and can use any fucking quirk in existence...but you suck at drawing."

Bakugo held up Izuku's notebook of him and pointed at his drawn picture. It was a crudely drawn illustration of Bakugo in his hero costume, with sloppy linework and colored in with markers.

"Hey! I tried okay?! You were very hard to draw! You're so buff for a teenager." Izuku huffed as he snatched the notebook from his friend and held it like it was a precious baby. They were in a park sitting on one of the benches. The park was the same one they helped clean a week ago. Izuku told Bakugo to meet up with him after his meeting with All Might. He wanted to show his friend the notes and training regimen he had been working on.

"Anyways, are you alright with this plan?" Izuku asked his companion.

"Of course, you've written really interesting shit in here. I definitely wanna try them. I've been trying to find ways to control the direction of the explosions myself." Bakugo glanced down his fist and clenched it. Bakugo grinned widely. He was really looking forward to becoming stronger. Though he had to give up being Deku's rival, he at least gained a dependable ally. They agreed to help each other as partners going forward. Or a team? He wasn't exactly sure how it works. Bakugo never had someone like that, he was used to the mindset of climbing the top on his own. He thought of everyone as a stepping stone but Deku...he's a huge fucking pillar. Even before finding out about the boy's ridiculous God-like capabilities, Bakugo tried to cope with the fact that his rival was better than him. It frustrated him for a while knowing he wasn't the hot shit everyone made him think he was. However, after spending time with a Deku and finally learning the truth, he realized maybe he didn't need to be Deku's rival. Maybe they're not destined to always compete with each other. Instead, they can help each other.

"Oi by the way, have you come up with a disguise? For that pro hero shit you're gonna do with your mentor." Bakugo asked. Izuku had told him about the secret identity thing, how a pro hero wanted to take him in as a secret apprentice. Izuku didn't really tell Bakugo who the hero was but it was already painfully obvious. All Might. He had seen the two sneak around in school a handful of times. Izuku almost always disappears every afternoon too. He assumed it was to meet with All Might. Bakugo just rolled his eyes at his friend's poor attempt to hide it. Just to indulge in Izuku's antics, however, Bakugo played along for now.

Izuku, who was already going through the schedules and time tables for Bakugo's training, looked up at his friend. "Oh! No, not yet. Like you said, I suck at it. I couldn't come up with anything good.." Izuku sighed. All Might told him to give a rough design by tomorrow. He didn't need anything fancy. Just something to hide his face.

"Let me do it, I'll design something fucking cool." Bakugo volunteered. "I said I wanted to help you too, didn't I? And if you're going to be a mysterious secret pro, you gotta look epic." Bakugo grabbed something from his bag, it was a tablet device. He opened a folder, it contained all the draft designs Bakugo had made for his own costume. "I don't want my partner looking like a lame ass second-grade extra. You already look like a fucking green rabbit in your official costume. Your unofficial one has to be kick ass. Here, look through these to get a feel of what I'm gonna design for you."

Izuku scooted closer to Bakugo and leaned over to see the sketches. He gasped at how detailed and flashy they all looked. He loved how Bakugo's costume looked during All Might's battle training. He was shocked to learn that the costume was designed by Bakugo himself. "Wow, those are really cool!" He exclaimed.

Bakugo handed Izuku the tablet to let the boy browse through it. "You want something to cover that squishy freckled face of yours right? I'll design a helmet or a mask. Since your fighting style is versatile, a bodysuit would probably work. Nothing flashy like All Might's. And not green." The blonde rubbed his chin. "Simple and mysterious." He nodded to himself approvingly.

Izuku nodded his head, though he shot Bakugo a little glare at the squishy comment. His friend recently developed a habit of pinching his cheeks, hence the squishy face teasing. "Alright, I trust your expertise with flashy costume making Kacchan."

The two of them conversed for a while. Izuku briefed Bakugo on what they'll be doing every after class. There are days where Kacchan would be assigned to do the exercises himself because Izuku had patrol duty with All Might. During weekends, they'll be testing out new techniques and moves through spar matches and drills. Bakugo, in turn, started working on rough sketches of the costume on the spot while Izuku stated his preferences. The Sunday afternoon ended with the two enjoying ramen for dinner. Extra spicy for Bakugo.

* * *

"For today's hero training, you'll be instructed by me, All Might, and someone else." Aizawa announced.

"Excuse me! What will we be doing?" A boy named Sero raised his hand politely.

"Rescue missions. You'll be dealing with natural disasters, shipwrecks, and the like."

Izuku listened quietly as Izawa continued to brief them on today's exercise. They were informed that they can choose to wear their costumes. Izuku remembered that his costume as well as Kacchan's were ripped and torn during the battle training. At least the gym uniforms were comfy enough, it didn't matter. He felt bad for his mother though, she worked hard in having that costume made. Fortunately, it will be repaired soon.

They soon found themself in a bus, heading towards the training facility. Izuku sat between Bakugo and a girl named Asui. Again, girls made him nervous. It's not that Izuku had crushes on his female classmates, it's just that they're to hard to interact with. In his old world, the only interaction he ever had with females is whenever he has to awkwardly reject their confessions or if he was assigned to work with the class rep who was female.

"I always say what comes to mind." Asui suddenly spoke up, making Izuku go stiff and tense.

"Hey Midoriya-chan?"

"Y-Yes, Asui?"

"Call me Tsu."

"Anyways, your quirk. It's so similar to All Might's."

Izuku went pale almost immediately as she pointed it out. Before Izuku could attempt to cover himself up, the other boy across from him, Kirishima, decided to speak up too. "True! But apart from his final move with Bakugo, I noticed that he uses his legs more...and he likes throwing things at his opponents." The boy with the sharp teeth pointed out.

Izuku sighed in relief. For a second there, he thought he might accidentally reveal his mentor's secret.

"Your quirk is so cool Midoriya. Man, you can do such flashy stuff!" Kirishima beamed. "My hardening quirk is strong but not as impressive-looking." The boy then lifted his arm and demonstrated his quirk.

Izuku watched as Kirishima's arm changed form. He is still impressed to see these quirks in full display. This is the _normal_ in this world. "I think your hardening quirk is amazing though. I say it's pro-level and if strengthened, you can be a formidable hero against villains." Izuku commented, still admiring the rock-like arm.

Kirishima found himself blushing a little and rubbing the back of his head. "Pro huh? Thanks man!" He laughed. "But you gotta think of popularity too, Y'know?" Kirishima then pointed to Bakugo and Todoroki who were sitting across each other. "If you wanna talk about potential popularity and flashy pro-level quirks, it's gotta be them right? Bakugo and Todoroki."

Bakugo had been quietly watching the exchange between Izuku and the stupid guy with the funny-looking hair with his normal glare. When he was mentioned along with the half-half bastard sitting across from him, his glare intensified. He didn't want to be lumped in with the half-half bastard.

"Bakugo probably wouldn't be popular. He's always mad." Tsu pointed out, causing Bakugo to shift his intense glare over to her.

"The hell did you say?! Wanna fight?!"

"See?" Tsu pointed at Bakugo who was still yelling angrily at her.

Izuku watched as his other classmates teased Bakugo, especially Kaminari who told him that he had a crap personality. He didn't like it, even if it was mere teasing. It was strange to see Bakugo being picked on. It's true Kacchan is always hotheaded, but he's a genuine guy who always speaks his mind. That's one of the things Izuku admired about his partner.

"He isn't a bad person. Kacchan has a short temper but he's really caring and very strong. I think he'll be a popular hero! Especially with the kids." Izuku said, attempting to defend his friend. He wasn't aware of how embarrassed he made Bakugo felt, however.

Bakugo paused from his raging and his face turned red. He huffed and looked away. "Stupid Deku..." he mumbled quietly. At least that calmed him down.

Kirishima laughed at Bakugo's sudden tamed behavior and Kaminari's confused expression. "Man, you two are frikkin cute." He pointed out. "Well, as long as 'Kacchan' has Midoriya to calm him down, maybe he won't scare the kids as much, yeah?" The others laughed at that.

"Don't call me Kacchan!" Bakugo roared.

"We're here. Stop messing around." Called Aizawa from the front of the bus.

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Like I said, this will be a somewhat chill chapter. It replaced the student representative part as I am trying to diverge a bit from the manga/anime. However, we'll be returning to the manga/anime the next chapter, introducing Shigaraki, nomu, and his lackeys. Hope you look forward to that!

Also, I would love some suggestions for Izuku's unofficial hero name. His official hero name is still 'Deku', but we need the alter ego version. :) hopefully not 'Lord explosion murder' haha kidding.

As always, thankyou for taking the time to read my fic. You've all been so kind to me, especially in recent chapters. Thankyou so much for your kind and encouraging words 3

Likes/kudos, reviews, and comments are always helpful and very appreciated.


	12. Izuku drops a building on Nomu

Chapter 12

Izuku drops a building on Nomu

Content warning for this chapter: extreme violence and kinda-gore.

* * *

They stood in front of dome-like structure. Izuku remained silent as a man in a space suit appeared before them. He recognized him as Thirteen, a popular pro hero. He had an interesting quirk called 'black hole' that could swallow anything up. Izuku, back in his old world, had always been interested in black holes or dark matter in space and Stephen Hawking's studies of them. The knowledge of a human being having a quirk like that excited Izuku. He'll have to remember to ask the nanomachines about that quirk later.

They were escorted inside the building. Izuku was amazed at how big it was. This place had so much going on inside! There was an area with burning buildings, a large body of water meant to emulate the ocean with a huge ship on the verge of sinking...and even an area where it's storming! This place is like...

"Woah, this place looks like Universal Studios Japan!" Kirishima exclaimed.

'Yes, exactly!' Izuku thought. Huh, so this world also had a universal studios? He sometimes couldn't believe how this world is so different yet so similar to his old world. They didn't have Captain America or Spider-Man yet they have universal studios? Maybe he'll ask Kacchan to accompany him to there some time...

Izuku turned his attention to Thirteen who was giving them an inspirational speech. He spoke of how quirks, if used incorrectly, can kill someone. One wrong step and they could end an innocent's life. At that, Izuku flinched a bit. Thirteen's words resonated with him a lot. Not just because of the warning, but because Thirteen also said that this is the class where they'll be learning to use these quirks to actually help and rescue people. This is the very reason why little Deku wanted to be a hero. He admired All Might because he saved all those people despite the odds against him. Knowing that he can learn to do good with this incredible power gave Izuku relief. He will not become the destructive hero Aizawa assume he was.

Izuku was very excited to start this class but he paused when he felt a strange presence in the area. He looked around, confused as to why he felt like being watched. Izuku glared at the direction where he sensed the source of this intense and heavy feeling. The fountain at the center of the dome.

"Something's coming." he turned to his friend, Bakugo, who gave him a confused look.

"What-" Bakugo couldn't even finish his sentence when he heard then lightbulbs on the dome's ceiling all burst and short circuited. The power went out and even the fountain stopped running. What's going on?

Aizawa whirled around to see a dark portal forming at the center where Izuku sensed the heavy presence. His eyes widened when a silhouette of a man began to appear. Moments later, the man emerged from the portal. Several unknown faces followed suit. Aizawa turned back to his students and yelled quickly. "Gather together and don't move!" He glanced over to his fellow instructor. "Thirteen, protect the students!" Aizawa put his goggles on and prepared for battle.

Izuku knew immediately that this was not a part of their exercise. These men and women must be enemies. Villains.

"Who are these guys? Is this like the entrance exams?"

"Don't move! Those are villains." Aizawa answered with a hiss. The students visibly tensed. Izuku can understand the fear or panic, this is probably the first time they've encountered a villain up close and that many. Izuku himself was also shocked. Why now? Why them? They're just students. And with this many villains, this is probably well organized. A terrorist group?

"Huh? Where's All Might? We went through all the trouble of bringing everyone here..."

Izuku's eyes widened as his enhanced hearing caught a voice from afar. They're here to assasinate All Might. Izuku's eyes zoomed in on the one who just spoke. A man covered with...hands? The man looked like he could be the leader. Standing by his side is a weird creature who was more monster than man. Izuku gulped. The portal-like thing was also still there but having used a teleportation quirk a dozen times, Izuku can tell the thing was a man who used an almost identical quirk. Except his body looked like it was made of dark mist.

So they're here for All Might? The hand-guy mentioned a class schedule? They must have infiltrated the school prior to this. And they knew All Might was supposed to be in this class. Is this why they're being instructed by three teachers? For extra protection against a potential villain ambush? If that's the case, it's good that All Might was late to this class. The man was getting worst. His hero-time reduced from three hours to two. Izuku can already use One for All at its hundred percent which is why he was rapidly devouring what little flame All Might had left from One for All. Izuku had been studying medical books extensively whenever he can so he could heal his mentor before his flames disappear completely. It has been difficult and Izuku can't really just 'test' out a healing quirk on All Might's very fragile and highly damaged organs. He needed more time, but time was something he and All Might barely had.

Izuku knew he had to somehow help defeat these many villains or at least force them all to retreat before All Might arrives. At the man's current state, Izuku wouldn't want his mentor to fight. Absolutely not.

"Thirteen, escape with the kids." Aizawa commanded before he jumped down, surrounding himself with the crowd of villains.

Thirteen nodded his head and began to lead the students to the entrance. "Let's go everyone!"

Izuku instinctively grabbed Bakugo by the wrist and began to run with him. He looked back to see Aizawa fighting the villains by himself. That can't be good. His teacher may have the combat skills against a crowd despite the limitations of his quirk, but he is still outnumbered. Izuku wanted to help.

"Hey, we cant let Sensei fight on his own." Bakugo told Izuku as they ran together.

Izuku gave Bakugo a hesitant look but he nodded his head. Izuku knew Bakugo long enough to know what the other teen meant when he glared at Izuku. _You're the only one who can help him._ Izuku clenched his fist. At times like these, Izuku was thankful Bakugo didn't turn out to be the hot headed guy who punches first and asks questions later like he assumed at first. Bakugo was smart and tactical. He knew his limits.

"Yes, but I can't be seen separating from the group."

"So you need a diversion?"

Izuku nodded his head once again. A distraction big enough that no one would notice him disappearing out of the blue. But how can they do that?

"Nice to meet you, we are the league of villains."

The portal quirk-user suddenly appeared before them. Bakugo perked up and grinned in excitement. He glanced over to Izuku. "There's our distraction."

"Wait! Kacchan you can't-" before Izuku could stop his friend, Bakugo ran towards the man at full speed. Surprisingly, Kirishima also jumped in and they both attacked the mist-man at the same time. While Bakugo meant for his attack to be a mere distraction, Kirishima must have joined in out of impulse. Fortunately or unfortunately It seems the distraction plan worked out too well. The man began to morph and expand after being hit by both Bakugo and Kirishima's attack.

"Just coz we're kids doesn't mean we can't put up a fight!" Kirishima roared. Bakugo kept quiet and didn't add to the provocation. At least he won't have to waste energy with the verbal part of the distraction.

"Move away, you two!" Thirteen called out, getting ready to unleash his own attack. The black hole.

"Ahh... that was close. Indeed. You're all just a bunch of children and we were told to not underestimate you lot. Which is why...we took extra precaution on that..." the mist-like man seem to grin.

"Kacchan!" Izuku rushed over to his partner. The man hidden in mist laughed. The attack obviously didn't deal any damage. Moments later, the dark portal began to devour everyone. Before he could grab his partner, they were all completely engulfed.

"My job is to scatter you all and torture you to death!"

—

Izuku expected to be whisked to a far away location but he suddenly found himself at the center of the dome. Was that intentional or did he used his own quirk out of impulse? Upon hearing a bone-crunching noise followed by Aizawa's cry of pain, Izuku hid behind rocks. He peeked from his hiding spot and what he saw shocked him.

The weird unnatural monster had Aizawa pinned to the ground and the hand guy stood over them. He couldn't see the weird man's face but he looked bored. Aizawa writhed in agony as his arm was being twisted in a painful way. Izuku also noted that Aizawa's arm looked like it was freshly flayed and was starting to decay.

Izuku clenched his fist and anger seeped into him. He hated seeing people hurt and to think that Aizawa could be All Might if his mentor had been here... No, he can't let this happen. He won't let anyone hurt All Might. He grabbed a nearby small rock, readying himself to throw it directly at the beast's head. However, the hands guy was suddenly in front of him. He moved so quickly that even Izuku was nearly jumped when he was forced to stare into those crazed eyes.

"What do we have here?"

Izuku's eyes widened but he tried to remain calm. He glared at the hand-covered man while he clenched his fist around the rock he held. "Step away from my teacher unless you want that thing's brain splattered all over the ground." He managed to say. He raised his arm, ready to throw.

The man paused and then laughed. "We're about to leave since All Might didn't show up to play. But since you're here now... might as well wound UA's pride by cracking one of their little golden eggs..." he then reached for Izuku and grabbed his face.

 _His quirk can wither and dissolve anything he touches. Be careful._

"What!?"

 _It Doesn't really affect you. But still, be careful._

"Then what was the point of that!?" Izuku yelled at the sky.

 _For dramatic effect._

"Oi oi, are you alright in the head, brat?" The man spoke, gripping hard on Izuku's face.

"Midoriya Izuku...r-run!" Aizawa called out weakly. The teacher's blood shot eyes were glowing red indicating that he was using his quirk. Probably to prevent the villain from using his quirk on Izuku. The creature who had a grip on the teacher's black hair shoved Aizawa's bloodied head on the ground, earning a pained yelped from the battered and broken teacher. The creature had smashed Aizawa's face so hard the ground cracked and blood splattered everywhere.

"Aizawa sensei!" Izuku glared at the man. He released the rock, grabbing the weirdo villain by his wrist and forcibly yanking his hand away from his face like it was nothing. The man seemed taken aback by his strength which was an opportune time to attempt an attack. Using one for all, Izuku aimed for a powerful kick.

His kick hit hard, affecting the surrounding area greatly due to the impact. Izuku thought he landed a decent hit on that smug looking weirdo but was met face to face with the large monster that was previously breaking Aizawa's arm and face. "What the-" before Izuku could react properly, the creature grabbed his ankle and slammed him to the ground.

Izuku yelped in surprise. He didn't have time to reflect on the surprise attack though. He rolled away quickly as he sensed another attack from the creature. His instincts were proven right as he watched the creature's monstrous fist slam down on the ground next to him. Not only was it incredibly strong, this thing wasn't even affected by one for all!? What the hell is this creature?

 _It isn't human. We cannot determine what it is._

"Not human?" Izuku frowned. He thought as much. He couldn't feel any life from this creature. He just felt so... soulless. If it did have life at one point, it was gone. It was then when Izuku realized something. He won't have to hold back on this thing. Izuku glanced over to Aizawa who was barely conscious at this point. There's that too.

"Hey kid, why do you keep talking to yourself?"

"That thing. It's not human right?" Izuku suddenly got up, dusting himself as if he wasn't smashed to the ground a few seconds ago, alarming the hand-covered villain. "If so, I can kill it and save everyone." Izuku turned to face the monster, a different and more determined aura surrounding him. "If I defeat the one that's supposed to kill All Might, all of you will go away too right?"

—

Aizawa has been desperately fighting consciousness at the moment. If he could speak, he'd yell at the foolish boy to run away. Where the hell did Midoriya come from anyway? Didn't he just tell the students to evacuate with Thirteen? Why is this kid here? Most importantly, where is Thirteen? Did they manage to escape and call in reinforcements?

Aizawa tried his best to get back up and rescue the brat. Unfortunately, with his numerous injuries and blood loss, he wasn't sure how long he had left before he passed out. He glanced over to the creature known as Nomu. "M...midori..ya..." his vision was blurry but for a few moments, it sharpened again. His eyes adjust just in time to witness Izuku casually rip off Nomu's arm right from its sockets.

Wait what?

"So this thing is called a 'nomu'? And it's auirk is shock absorption." Izuku asked a frightened Shigaraki as he stared at the arm he just ripped off. The creature shrieked, going berserk just from the pain. It attempted to use its other hand to attack Izuku but the kid just deflected the move by stepping aside calmly. The nomu stumbled. Izuku threw the decapitated arm away and then landed a nice hard punch onto the creature's chest. When he saw that it only made the creature flinch a little, he gave a nod. Yanking its arms off was effective, but trying to hit it with One for All wasn't. This thing really was created to assassinate his mentor, which struck a nerve at Izuku. But All Might is the pillar of hope and the top hero of this world. Assassination and villain attacks must be normal for the man. But Izuku can't have that anymore. No more attacks on All Might. He will have to train harder and gain more experience as a pro so he can take over for his mentor.

"Wh-What...Nomu is built to fight All Might. The number one hero...it can't be brought down by just a stupid kid! Who...what are you?! This isn't fair...! This isn't part of the game!" The hand-covered villain, who finally introduced himself as Shigaraki, stomped his feet in frustration reminding Izuku of a child throwing a tantrum. The creepy guy was also scratching at his neck for some reason.

Izuku narrowed his eyes at the Shigaraki. "I am just your average student aspiring to be a hero. If your monster can't even hurt me, then he's useless against my teacher, All Might. The strongest hero in this world." Izuku proclaimed proudly and he truly meant it.

"This is bullshit! Oi, Nomu. Quit playing around the destroy this brat!" Shigaraki growled and pointed at the monster. The creature screeched and charged towards Izuku once again. Izuku moved with lightning speed as he deflected and blocked every punch and kick directed at him. This time, he wasn't just playing at defense. The boy returned the blows, each stronger than the last.

Aizawa watched the exchange with widened eyes. He knew Izuku had a powerful strength enhancing quirk, but he didn't know the kid was _this_ strong. Izuku's movements were quick and his blows were devastatingly fatal. The monster, even if he absorbed the blows, was now obviously struggling. This kid... fighting this frightening creature who took down his teacher, a pro hero, so easily...he looked calm and collected, as if he was just playing with this monster. It is as if Izuku _was_ the monster himself. A monster playing with a lower lifeform.

Izuku continued to fight the beast without realizing that his teacher was watching him. Izuku decided to fight back because this was the _perfect_ opportunity to do so. He wasn't fighting a human, and no one else was watching. Everyone was busy fighting their own mob of villains and protecting each other. Izuku won't have to hide.

No one can see him rip off that arm from this huge beast like it was a party popper string right? No one can see him move at lightning speed with kicks cracking at every bone of the monster's seemingly shock absorbing body right? No one can see him use not just one but _two_ quirks as he used his telekinesis to raise an entire structure from behind him and throw it at the struggling Nomu...right?

Right?

Wrong.

Majority of the class saw it. Asui, the girl from the bus, watched with amazement from nearby. She just emerged from the shipwreck area with Mineta as they defeated a bunch of villains. She witnessed a good chunk of the fight especially when Izuku teleport Aizawa out of the the way right before yanking off another arm from the beast.

Todoroki and the invisible girl had just returned in time to see Izuku drop an _entire building_ on the barely alive creature.

Kirishima was with Bakugo. He was very shocked to learn that Bakugo wasn't as hot headed and petty as he seems. He's a real man who can think calmly and strategically during battle. Bakugo proved that when he lead them out of the wreackage they were warped into. He gave the orders and Kirishima went with it. Kirishima, with newfound respect for this his fellow classmate, followed Bakugo throughout the ordeal and they too emerged victorious. Now they were chasing after the mist-bastard.

Bakugo figured he'd chase after the man with the teleportation quirk since he is basically the one acting as the villain's gateway in and out of this school. It would be best to cut off their exit. And by now, he expected Izuku to be dealing with the leaders of this whole shit.

They both arrived at the center of the dome. The mist-man must be headed there too. They had also witnessed Izuku's fighting prowess though only Kirishima reacted in shock. Bakugo, on the other hand, was speechless but he later shook his head and face palmed. That dumbass Demi God!

Yaoyorozu and Jiro had just recovered Kaminari after the boy was captured. Kaminari had been working with the two girls to fight their own crowd of villains, but the boy had short circuited his brain and was captured. Luckily the two girls worked together to save him. They managed to join the rest of the students and by that time, Izuku was already getting ready for the final blow.

There were a few others who also came from their own fights who managed to catch the sight of Izuku beat the living daylights out of Nomu. So many eyes and looks of shocks were directed at the oblivious boy. But Izuku didn't have time to notice them. He was too determined to beat this creature before All Might arrives.

"It's time to end this."

"No no no! Nomu can't lose! Not to a fucking brat! Father...forgive me!" Shigaraki was on his knees, trembling as he was watched the entire battle. This wasn't part of the plan. This wasn't supposed to happen! These brats shouldn't he that strong! They're just brats!

Using his esper-like powers, Izuku applied tremendous amount of pressure on the struggling Nomu. The ground around him collapsed and crumbled like shattered glass. The thing still won't die so Izuku jumped down the large hole he had created to deliver one last powerful punch on the creature.

Just before his fist came into contact with Nomu's exposed brain, dark mist surrounded him. A hand shot out from the dark mist and instantly grabbed his face once again. Shigaraki. Izuku could feel a slight tingle of his skin. It must be the quirk, but Izuku didn't feel any pain from it.

The teleportation user had managed to shake off Bakugo and Kirishima. As a last attempt of saving the Nomu, Shigaraki plunged his hand into the mist hoping he could kill Izuku before he delivered a final blow to their ultimate weapon. " DIE BRAT!"

 _ **BANG**_

Shigaraki shrieked in pain as a bullet hit his wrist and leg. Izuku jumped out of the way as the hand released his face. The mist disappeared along with Shigaraki's hand. Things happened too fast after that. One moment, Izuku was getting ready to finish the job with Nomu but then he found himself over All Might's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The boy blinked in surprise. He glanced over to the hole he had created and found no trace of the Nomu and the other two villains. They escaped!? No! Nomu was there, or what's left of him. Did All Might smashed the thing to mush that quickly?! All in just a few seconds, the pro hero managed to carry him out of there while delivering a final blow to the strange creature.

He also heard a few more gunshots.

"All Might?!" Izuku glanced up at the man, he was taken aback when he saw his mentor's face. He wasn't smiling.

"Help has arrived, I'm sorry I'm late kiddo."

Just as All Might said that, Izuku twitched as he felt the entire dome vibrate and a loud shriek could be heard. He recognized that voice! It's Present Mic! He glanced over to the entrance. Pro heroes he recognized as his teachers or ones he had only seen in television walked inside. Among them was Iida who probably escaped earlier than everyone to go warn the staff. "Class I-A representative, Iida Tenya has returned!" He announced.

"I'm sorry for being late. We gathered everyone we can find..." A Mouse-like man stood in front. Izuku recognized him as the UA Principal.

The newcomers immediately jumped into action. They rounded up the remaining villains and defeated them almost immediately. They were definitely pro heroes as the knew what to do. There were cops as well who helped in hauling all the villains into their vehicles. Probably to send them all straight to jail and for interrogation.

All Might placed Izuku back on the ground. The busy atmosphere felt like a huge relief for the boy. Everyone's safe, the villains were apprehended and majority for captured. Still, Izuku couldn't rest easily. He turned to his mentor. "They escaped, that warp guy and the ringleader. The one who wanted to use my face as a stress ball." Izuku said, giving All Might a worried look.

All Might saw the worry in the kid. He approached the boy, still in his full hero form. He then bopped his head lightly causing the teen to squeak in surprise. "Sorry, you looked so tense, I wanted you to snap out of it." All Might finally smiled and Izuku felt relieved to see that impossibly huge grin once again. "You went this far so I wouldn't have to fight, didn't you boy?" He said, gesturing to the wreckage Izuku caused. "Thankyou kid." All Might chuckled. "I went a bit over my time limit during my hero duties that's why I couldn't make it today." He explained as steam began to form around his body. Seconds later, his muscles disappeared and Toshinori was back to his shriveled up form. "I...wouldn't have been able to take on that monster. Looks like you saved me, kiddo." He then grabbed Izuku's fluffy green hair and ruffled it fondly.

Izuku felt the overwhelming feeling of relief wash over him. He felt tears roll down his eyes. It felt good to know his mentor was safe and he helped keep him safe. Izuku sniffled. "I was so scared that you'd come here, so I have to kill it quickly and make those other villains retreat..."

"Ah yes, I'll have to give you a good scolding on that matter, my boy." All Might pulled away and then flicked at Izuku's button-like nose, making the teen whine. "I'll let you off easy because this is your first fight with a villain. But next time, don't use _that_? Or maybe _that_? What if people are in there?" All Might pointed to a detached building and a mountain that looked like they were plucked from their respective areas and dropped onto the ground. Supposedly on the Nomu.

Izuku flinched but he accepted all the scoldings and lecturing from his mentor. He was still relieved that no one from his class was hurt though. They didn't seem to notice the destructive fight. They were all off on their own battles in different areas of the dome. Izuku should thank Kacchan for that diversion and that teleportation quirk user for scattering them all in different places. That proved useful! Izuku wouldn't have been able to fight the Nomu if there were others watching him.

Speaking of Kacchan.

"Oy! Midoriya! Are you Alright?! Holy balls man! That was some crazy shit!" Kirishima was quickly approaching them. Bakugo was right behind them, glaring at Izuku. He seems to want to scold the teen too. That would probably have to wait.

Izuku and All Might panicked. His mentor couldn't transform anymore! If Kirishima came any closer, he'd see All Might in his shriveled up form. "A-ah! Kirishima don't come he-" Izuku flailed his arms in panic. Before the two other teen's could approach, a huge concrete wall suddenly formed around them.

"We want to make sure all students are safe. Please gather at the gates." A man with a square shaped head suddenly spoke. Cementoss. Izuku remembered from little Deku's notes. He had seen this pro on television once's of twice as well. "Leave the injured to us and gather your classmates, boys."

"Right, that makes sense. Let's go Bakugo!" Kirishima then ran over to the rest of the class. Bakugo stayed behind for a moment. "Oi Deku, meet me after class. You're walking home with me, dumbass. And we're taking the _the long way home."_ With that, Bakugo walked away calmly.

"Y-yes sir!" All color in Izuku's face drained and he stiffened up. Oh shit, Bakugo seemed thoroughly pissed. Why?! He got away with fighting without anyone noticing like they planned. So why was he about to receive an earful from his partner as well!? Maybe it was because of the destruction he caused again.

All Might could barely contain his chuckle. These two boys are rather interesting to watch. He turned to his fellow pro-hero, Cementoss. "Thankyou, you saved me there."

The pro nodded his head. "I am a big fan of you as well, All Might. I'm glad you're safe. But...you act recklessly every time huh?" Cementoss then turned to Izuku. "I'm glad you're safe too, boy."

"Huh?" All Might blinked. Cementos then explained that while the students were being asked for the details of the villain attack, a lot of them confirmed that they witnessed All Might fighting the supposed leader and strongest of the villain group. Nomu and Shigaraki. The fight with Nomu was pinned on All Might, even if All Might had only arrived a few minutes before the other pros arrived. By then, Nomu was already weakened significantly. The pros saw All might deliver the final punch to the creature. They didn't see Midoriya fight at all. That's good!

Wait...the Bakugo kid. Could it be that he was the reason why everyone pinned the fight on All Might? All Might glanced over to a nervous but relieved Izuku. "Kid, you really are lucky to have gained such a valuable partner." All Might suddenly said, making Izuku blink in confusion.

"By the way, the principal wishes to speak with you two. Since you're both uninjured, he'd like you both to proceed to his office."

Izuku's eyes widened, he gulped. Uh oh.

—

The students all returned to their classrooms. Bakugo was the last to walk through the door. When he arrived, everyone had gathered together and were all staring at him. The classroom was arranged like a courtroom of some sort. There was a single chair in the middle.

"Bakugo, we'd like to talk to you. Please have a seat." The girl with the long tongue spoke up.

Baku gulped. Oh no, he had a feeling something like this will happen.

"It's about Midoriya-chan."

 _Damnit you shitty Demi-God. You're buying me three fucking burgers tonight._

* * *

Whew we're done. Next chapter will probably be titled 'The whole class interrogates the boyfriend.'

Anyways, thankyou all for the suggestions for hero names. I love the ones you all have pitched in. My top 2 are probably:

Usakami (rabbit god) and

Dare (combination of the English word like 'I dare you!' and da-re, 'who' in Japanese).

I am still accepting suggestions since this hasn't been set in stone or you guys can vote on it. I can prepare a twitter poll on that in the near future. As for Deku's hero outfit, I tried to do a quick sketch of it. Again, nothing is set in stone, I can still tweak it or make an entirely new design. Suggestions would be very much appreciated! I wanted to go for something inspired by Joker from persona 5. I really love his outfit U u U.

Here is the link:

"."

kimchiloid/status/1057126837531242499?s=21

What do you think? He looks more villainous lmaooooo but I wanted him to look opposite of 'Deku'. And a dark vigilante-type of guy BUT still a mysterious hero that can steal the hearts of many ;)

Oh! And Thankyou so much for taking the time to read this fic. I struggled a great deal with this chapter, it was full of action and I already mentioned almost every chapter that I suck at action scenes and I am more of a doodler than a writer u ; I hope my writing was good enough for this chapter! Ahhhh ; u ; I am more confident in drawing than writing, honestly haha! So sorry! T u T but I still enjoyed working on this chapter! I hope you all enjoy~


	13. Class 1A interrogates the boyfriend

Chapter 13

The Whole Class interrogates the boyfriend

Not much action in this chapter, but a bit of setup for next chapter. Sorry for that! Hope you enjoy nonetheless :)

* * *

Izuku was a nervous wreck. He was called in to the principal's office with All Might. He assumed Nezu wanted more information about the attackers.

"First off, the students, Aiz- Eraser head and Thirteen, are they alright?" All Might asked, finally breaking the silence.

Izuku kept his head down. Everyone seems to want to scold him right now, did he really do that badly?! He thought he got away with using a bit of his powers to get rid of that thing! It was going to kill All Might! His teachers and classmates were in danger too. He just couldn't just stand there and let those villains do as they please!

All Might glanced over to his student, feeling sorry for the kid. Izuku looked like he just injected a whole gallon of caffeine. Not coffee. Pure caffeine. It's as if the kiddo's soul was ready to vibrate out of his body. Even if Izuku had amazing powers, he's still just a kid who needed guidance. So far, All Might has been fulfilling that role. Izuku, in turn, was thankful and glad to turn to his mentor for advice. Izuku had trouble empathizing and relating with other people because he had been alienated and alone for nearly his entire life. As a result, he didn't understand how normal human minds work.

This is why the boy was always nervous and uncertain when it comes to dealing with other people, even towards talking animals like Principal Nezu. Little Midoriya may be good at making strange unknown monsters into punching bags, but he cannot possibly handle an interrogation from the the UA Principal. All Might will have to do most of the talking here.

"Don't worry All Might. Both teachers are in stable condition despite their injuries. None of the students seem to have sustained any injuries that can't be handled by the medical team. They are all safely gathered in their classroom by now." The mouse-like principal answered with a smile.

Izuku sighed in relief. He felt guilty because he wasn't able to heal Aizawa. He was glad his teacher was safe at least.

"Now then. I believe we have to discuss a few things with you both."

Nezu turned to All Might and then took out a tablet device. "Look at this." He said. On the screen was a news article of how All Might amazingly handled three incidents within an hour. Upon seeing this, All Might tensed up and went pale.

Izuku looked to his mentor nervously. Was All might's time up? He can't transform back in front of the UA Principal! The teen was about to speak up, hoping to prevent his guardian's secret from being revealed. However, the principal seems to have anticipated Izuku's actions and held his hand...err...paw up as if to tell the boy to halt.

"I understand you want to uphold your duties of being the pillar of peace, All Might." The animal pointed at All Might who then poofed back into his skinnier form. The poor sickly hero coughed out blood in the process, which caused Izuku to worry. "Remember your time limit. You don't have to respond to every incident that happens in this city!" Nezu then pointed at Izuku who had his mouth agape and eyes wide.

"You need to also train your successor. I invited you to teach in this school to make it easier for you to fulfill that duty. But if you keep pushing yourself too hard...it would make things more difficult for us."

Izuku was by his mentor's side. He had a glowing hand on All Might's back. Without the principal seeing, he tried to heal All Might and soothe body to prevent it from expelling blood. "Nezu sensei...you knew? About All Might?" He asked, still looking thoroughly shocked.

"He and recovery girl are the only ones whom I entrusted the secret of One for All to, my boy." All Might responded. The man gave Izuku an appreciative smile as he felt the pain disappear. He couldn't transform back into his muscular form, but at least he didn't feel sick and light headed. "The rest of the staff only know of my extremely weakened form and that I had a time limit everyday as a hero."

Izuku sighed in relief. Does that mean he didn't have to tiptoe around the principal? He noticed that All Might still looked a little nervous so perhaps it's too early to celebrate.

"I know you've pushed yourself to your limit while fighting those three villains which means the boy fought majority of the battle with that monster."

Crap.

—

Bakugo was being eerily calm. The rest of class 1-A had always assumed that the explosive boy was an irrational hot head. Today, however, Bakugo proved how calm and intelligent he can be, especially during battle. Kirishima had told the class the story of how Bakugo lead him out of the wreckage they were warped into. How the teen predicted the enemy's plan of separating them so they can easily be dealt with. Most importantly, how Bakugo thought of taking out the warp guy to cut off the villain's exit. Even if they weren't able to apprehend the mist-user, they at least managed to weaken him so he wouldn't be able to warp out the rest of the villain army. Only the boss got away, it seems. Bakugo had a good plan and was able to guide a teammate through a serious life-threatening villain attack like a pro. He isn't about just brute force, he was also wise and intelligent.

Clearly, they've misjudged Bakugo Katsuki.

There was another boy they've misjudged. Sweet innocent-looking Midoriya Izuku. They've witnessed Izuku's fight with Nomu. Aizawa, their teacher, was gravely injured by this beast yet Izuku was using it as a punching bag. The freckle faced and wide eyed little guy even yanked out the monster's arms like it was nothing. Obviously, these two are hiding something and the class intends to find out about it.

What really got everone suspicious was Bakugo's behavior after the villain attack.

Flashback

They were all gathered at the entrance as the pro heroes went after the rest of the villains.

"Did you fucking see Midoriya!? He was...he was slamming and kicking that monster around like a rag doll!" A boy with strange grape-like hair named Mineta exclaimed to the rest of the class.

"Yeah! We saw him! I thought he had a strength enhancing quirk but he can use telekinesis too!" The invisible girl, Hagakure responded.

"A telekinetic quirk?! How can someone use two quirks! That's unheard of!" Kirishima, who had just recovered from his short fuse, spoke up. "That little guy is crazy strong! Who knew?! I mean, we saw that during his fight with Bakugo but that monster is stronger than our teacher! He's just a kid and he's fighting it without a problem!"

"Yes, he even dropped a building on it." Todoroki, who was normally quiet, spoke up. The ice and fire user pointed to the detached building awkwardly standing in the middle of the wreckage where Izuku fought. The whole class went silent for a moment, trying to process that information.

Bakugo clenched his fist. His explosive sweat rolled down from his forehead. He can't blame the rest of the class for their shock. Even he was a little shocked. This is the first time he's seen Izuku fight for real even if he can tell the boy was still holding back. But he had to admit, the stupid Demi-god is crazy strong and scary if he was intent on killing something. Bakugo shook his head. Now is not the time to be thinking about how strong his dipshit of a partner was. He needed to find a way to keep his classmates' mouths shut. Bakugo glanced over to the pro heroes who were still busy capturing villains. They'll surely be interrogating everyone in class about this incident.

"Oi you lot." He finally spoke up, alerting the class. "Please do not tell anyone what you saw." Bakugo frowned. Just like his partner, he wasn't good with communication. He had a lot of followers back in their middle school but none he considered equals. Friends. These people, all admittedly strong heroes, are equals who had proven their worth to be placed in this class. Bakugo hasn't spent that long with these 'extras' but he had seen enough to at least respect them, no matter how annoying they may seem. It was a struggle to talk to them.

"I can explain later but for now, I'd like you all to tell them it was All Might who fought that thing. Deku was just caught in the middle of it and needed rescuing." Bakugo said before bowing his head as if to plead, alarming the entire class.

"Bakugo...what are you..." Kirishima was very shocked. For someone prideful like Bakugo to suddenly act like this, pleading to keep his friend in the shadows...it was weird. He assumed Bakugo didn't want anyone finding out about Midoriya's power. Why? This was just so confusing.

"Bakugo-kun...is this what Deku-kun wants too?" Uraraka spoke up, biting her lip. She hadn't known Izuku all that well yet, but she acknowledges that Izuku had a good and gentle heart. She had known already how strong Izuku was and he had used that same strength to rescue her in the entrance exam. It didn't scare her to see Izuku fight the Nomu, it just shocked her. And right now, if Izuku wanted to hide his true strength from the public, she will help keep that secret out of respect. As long as it's Izuku who wanted to hide it. Not just Bakugo.

Bakugo stood back up and turned to the round faced girl. He nodded his head. "Yes. Like I said, I'll explain later. Right now...please...for his sake." He glanced to the group.

Before they could speak further on the matter, pro heroes and medics approached them. Fortunately for Bakugo, the class was willing to cooperate. They all said it was All Might who had been fighting the Nomu. It's either that or they didn't see the actual fight as they were in another area. All of them lied for Izuku.

End Flash back

"I believe you owe us an explanation now." Jiro said, her arms folded over her chest. "Why did you want us to lie about Midoriya fighting that monster?"

Bakugo stared back at everyone. He had prepared himself for the interrogation, but he still felt uncomfortable. He kept his usual scowl but his eyes showed how stressed he was from being singled out. He felt like a cornered animal. Well, these extras deserve an explanation after lying for a classmate they barely knew. Taking a deep breath, Bakugo began his explanation.

"Deku, as you've witnessed, is fucking powerful. His quirk isn't just about physical strength. Just like half-half boy here, he has a quirk with two polar opposite sides." He glanced over to Tororoki who tensed at being mentioned. Bakugo cannot tell these people about his partner's real power for many many reasons. No one can know the dumbass is basically a Demi-god. So unfortunately, Bakugo needed to make up a lie.

"When we were kids, I fell in a river and that's when he accidentally activated his quirk for the first time. He couldn't control both the physical and telekinetic powers at the same time so he was overwhelmed. He tried to rescue me but ended up nearly destroying the entire forest. Since then, he was scared of his own quirk. But despite that, he really wanted to become a hero like All Might so he enrolled to this school, UA, with me."

"He did not want anyone to think he was a monster. He saw how badly hurt I was after that incident. I didn't just drown, that's for sure. He was so scared even if I kept telling the little shit it's alright." Bakugo lowered his head, clenching his fists.

"He's been trying hard to catch up and gain control over his quirk. That's why we've been training together. No one can know how powerful he is until he's ready.."

"Bakugo...I never knew Deku-kun struggled that much..." Uraraka clenched her fist.

"So that's why he's only been using his physical strength, gero." Asui said, pity evident in her tone.

Bakugo was glad they bought his story. Who knew he could act and make up bullshit convincingly. However, it was too early to celebrate. Not everyone was convinced. He glanced over to the rest of the group. There were some who still didn't believe him. Bakugo can't really blame them. What Deku did back there was just too unbelievable. That little shit. Didn't he knew people could see him?!

"That's irresponsible of him to hide it. With that much power, he should be training it so he can properly control it." Mister Elite spoke up, swatting his hand up and down like some kind of slot machine. "He should at least tell our teachers so they can help train him."

Bakugo frowned, he really hated this glasses wearing guy. "He already did. There was one pro he trusted and he's one of our teachers. That's why he wanted to enroll in this school specifically."

"But you said he enrolled into UA because of All Might? Is all Might the pro you're talking about?" Jiro the head phones girl pointed out, narrowing her eyes suspiciously at Bakugo.

"No. Someone else and I don't know who. Deku won't tell me either, but he said it wasn't all Might." Bakugo gritted his teeth. He never felt this nervous before, but he tried his best to look as calm as he can. As a result, he had been glaring extra hard at everyone. He really felt like a cornered animal.

In the end, the class accepted Bakugo's explanation. Not entirely, but it was enough to keep them quiet for now. The whole interrogation process got weirder and weirder as the pink skinned girl started asking about Bakugo and Izuku's relationship, how long they've been dating, and all that mushy shit. Bakugo of course reacted violently, his face red and hand crackling with explosions. He denied any romantic questions vehemently which only caused the nosy idiots to laugh and ask more useless shit.

In conclusion, it was a very stressful day for Bakugo.

—

It was already getting dark when he left the principal's office. Deku felt mentally and physically drained. A lot of things happened today and it had been very difficult to catch up. Luckily, he had All Might with him throughout the ordeal with Principal Nezu.

They discussed about the villain attack. Izuku tried to remember as much as he can when asked for more information. His mind was a little fuzzy with panic and worry throughout the fight. He has been worried about his limited time. He didn't want his mentor to fight the Nomu so he really focused on ending the creature's life before All Might arrived. He at least remembered the hand covered villain named Shigaraki. The man was so strange and acted like a child throwing a tantrum majority of the time. It's as if Izuku broke his 'favorite toy'. Which was messed up on so many levels.

"So this man commanded the monster. He must be the leader." Nezu said, rubbing his chin. "Him targeting All Might isn't uncommon, but if he's able to gather so many villains in one place to attack children...now that's alarming."

"I thought as much. I assume they're a terrorist group." All Might furrowed his brow. "They also knew I was going to teach that class."

Izuku might think this was too far fetched, but he had a feeling these villains had someone on the inside. He hasn't interacted much with his classmates, only Uraraka and Iida. Despite that small amount of time, Izuku wasn't sure if he could pin the blame on any of his classmates. Perhaps it was one of the staff? But majority of their teachers are pro heroes...

Izuku wasn't the only one thinking about the possibility of a traitor. Nezu had already assumed the possibility of this and would be discussing it with his staff. By the end of the meeting, All Might was given access to UA's many facilities in order to help Izuku with his training. Nezu, while considering Izuku's request of not being given special treatment, wanted the two to work on the succession of One for All.

He was finally dismissed. All Might stayed behind as he had a few more things to discuss with Nezu. Izuku headed back to the classroom. Luckily, the door was still unlocked even if he assumed everyone probably already left.

"Took you long enough to get here."

Izuku nearly jumped when he heard that voice. The classroom was still lit. Bakugo was in Izuku's seat, their bags already packed up and ready to go. Izuku blinked, surprised to see his friend. "Kacchan?! You waited all this time?" His mouth fell open.

"Of course, I told you you're going home with me dingus. After all the trouble you caused, you're taking me out to dinner. I've got some shit I need to tell you too." Bakugo stood up and walked over to Izuku. He handed the other teen his bag and Izuku took it. Seeing the reluctance and worry from the other boy made Bakugo roll his eyes.

"C'mon, it's getting late. Being interrogated by those shitty extras got me really hungry."

"Interrogated?!"

—

Izuku thought he was finished being scolded. Unfortunately, Bakugo begged to differ as he lectured Izuku harshly on their way to the fast food restaurant.

"Didn't you know the whole fucking class was watching you?! They saw you, you dumbass!"

"A mountain, really? A frikkin mountain? Couldn't you be any more obvious?!"

"you can be brutal but not excessively so!"

"Your technique is still sloppy, you cannot always win with brute force okay?!"

"I'm not angry anymore but It's been a stressful day so I'll keep yelling at you! Okay Deku?!"

Izuku wasn't irritated or mad at Bakugo, especially after learning how the class cornered and interrogated him. Izuku was highly impressed at how his friend managed to handle all that. Bakugo was even able to tell a very convincing lie about Izuku having conflicting quirks that was hard to control. In a way, Bakugo did tell the truth but twisted the events to better fit Izuku's situation. Izuku remembered little Deku rescuing Bakugo as kids. Of course, Bakugo refused the help since it was just a minor fall. And it was a small pond, not a river.

"I'm sorry you had to go through this, Kacchan. I'll be more careful next time." Izuku said as he sat down on their usual booth, placing a tray filled with five burgers. All spicy and none for him. He really wanted to show how sorry he was for what happened.

Bakugo nodded approvingly at the many burgers placed in front of him. He grabbed one and unwrapped it. "You better! But don't worry, I got your back. Those other kids believed what I said so it should be fine." Bakugo then took a huge bite from the burger. Of course he didn't dare tell how that pink girl embarrassed the fuck out of him and the some of the kids laughing at his red face.

"So? Got any news on who's responsible for the attack? I assume you talked about it with your pro friend. That's why you disappeared? The pros told us that you were at the infirmary, which is bullshit."

Izuku, when asked about his meeting with All Might, panicked a little. Before he could attempt to lie, Bakugo stopped him.

"Not in the mood to be fed with another lie, Deku. I know you were with your mentor. So what did you talk about?" He asked, giving Izuku a dead serious face. Izuku knew that face, it was Bakugo's 'One wrong move and I will blow your fucking face off' look.

Izuku sighed and told his partner everything. Bakugo listened attentively as Izuku explained about the terrorist group. Izuku even told his partner his theory about a possible traitor among the staff or their class.

"I've been thinking that too. Those fuckers couldn't have gotten in without inside help." Bakugo responded as he unwrapped his third burger. "We'll have to be extra careful. And trust no one."

Izuku nodded. Of course, he still respected and valued his fellow classmates, but it won't hurt to be cautious around them. Honestly, the only ones he could fully trust were Bakugo and All Might. He was hoping to change that and welcome more people into his life, even if it meant befriending a possible traitor.

"So what are you going to do now?"

Izuku tilted his head to the side in confusion. "What do you mean Kacchan?"

"The terrorist group, Deku. You gonna chase after them?"

Izuku blinked. The thought never actually occurred to him. "No, I don't think my mentor wanted me to be involved in it. I'm just a student, after all." He responded. Izuku cant really tell Bakugo about Nezu wanting him and All Might to focus on the succession.

"Deku, what's the point of getting a cool fucking costume if you're not gonna use it?" Bakugo pointed out. He then rummaged through his bag and took out a folder. He pulled out a piece of paper from it and slammed it down the table. "There. The perfect costume for you, and I want you to use it while you track those assholes down." Bakugo grinned.

Izuku looked down and his eyes widened. It was a costume design, the final and revised draft. It was simple yet flashy enough. A long trench coat, bullet proof vest, dress pants...and a mask? The whole getup reminded Izuku of a television drama centered around phantom thieves he used to watch as a kid. "Wow, this is...I love it Kacchan! Really different from my hero costume." Izuku nodded approvingly. He also noticed that his appearance in Bakugo's drawing looked eerily like his older self in his old world. Izuku wasn't going to question that part though...

"If you're gonna be a secret vigilante hero, you have to look the part." Bakugo said, still smiling smugly.

"Wait Kacchan, I can't just run around chasing terrorist groups. And-"

"If you're gonna fuck with the law and do hero work without a license, might as well do the big stuff. Besides, I'll help you." Bakugo smirked.

Izuku shook his head. "Oh no! Absolutely not Kacchan. I can't get you involved in a potential crime!" He exclaimed. It's a good thing no one seems to be paying attention to them. The place was pretty much deserted anyway.

"Oy, quiet you dumbass." Bakugo growled. "I'm not gonna get involved completely. I'm just gonna offer you support. You'll need some intel, I can provide that for you with research. You do the dirty shit, I'll handle the brainwork. That sort of thing." Bakugo explained, pointing to his phone.

Izuku relaxed. So Bakugo was going to be his assistant during these secret missions huh? But he isn't supposed to be doing these big jobs, just patrol work! All Might will never approve! Unfortunately, Bakugo seemed intent on it.

"Fine, if you find anything maybe I can take a detour during patrol duty to check out potential hideouts." Izuku finally responded making his companion grin with excitement.

They chatted for a while as Bakugo finished the fifth and final burger. They went home after that. Bakugo didn't get a wink of sleep that night as he focused on his new project: researching about crime organizations. Izuku wasn't aware of how fired up his partner was about doing hero work in the shadows, even if it means taking a back seat as the intel guy for now.

—

For this chapter, I just wanted to set up stuff. Also I wanna prepare Izuku for his phantom thief duties-I mean his hero vigilante work. Bakugo is naturally intelligent so we might see more of that side of him in next chapters. He can't really do physical stuff with Deku unfortunately, but we get to see how much he's going to get stronger as a hero during Deku's training of him. But for now, we'll see where this goes.

AO3 peeps, I am also thinking of doing a parody cover art for this fic and will try to put them at the beginning of chapters. It may change gradually. Do you guys think that's okay? I will mimic the style of 'Abilities average' light novel cover art. Are you guys also okay with occasional pictures in the middle of the story like the one I posted with Bakugo's costume design for Izuku?

For fan fiction . Net peeps, here's a link to the costume design/picture:

file/d/1jyGLJL4h-yvDjqwzQc1jHLHfwjRH7vaW/view?usp=drivesdk

As always, thankyou all so much for supporting my first fic. Thankyou for taking the time to read it as well as the kudos/likes, and comments/reviews :)


	14. Kacchan let's the boyfriend decide too

Chapter 14

Bakugo let's the boyfriend in on the decision making

It's his first night on the job. Normally, heroes would walk on broad daylight in their flashy costumes, but since he had to remain hidden, Izuku snuck around sketchy dark alleyways and climbed up buildings. Thanks to the costume Kacchan designed, it was easy to blend in with the darkness of the night. Black was an obvious color choice and the luminescent green "x" that marked his chest was Kacchan's way of putting his signature on the costume. Izuku liked it too. Simple and it matched his partner.

Izuku didn't really need to cover his face too much because he wasn't planning on showing himself at all. Moving in the darkness was something he needed to learn and that's the point of this training/patrol duty. All Might agreed this was a good way of getting him used to hero duties while remaining hidden for now. He was tasked to follow his mentor around and jump into action when called.

In a way, Izuku felt like a stalker...or a fanboy which he kinda already was?

" _This is boring as fuck."_

Ah yes, Kacchan was also present, sort of. His friend insisted on 'joining' the patrol mission via the wireless headset he gave Izuku and a tracking device placed beneath his red mask. Bakugo was surprisingly tech-savvy. Though he did not create the devices, he knew how to use them. They were connected to his laptop. Bakugo wanted to make sure they wouldn't miss the opportunity of stumbling into the terrorists's hideout. He marked several locations in his digital map that had possible previous sightings of Shigaraki or the mist-guy. Izuku was surprised at how much research Bakugo had done. He didn't expect Bakugo to be this thorough with information gathering.

"I assume we're nowhere near the places you've mentioned in your map?"

" _Yeah, but this part of the city is brimming with news reports about missing people. It never hurts to be alert, especially when those cases could lead us to something."_

Izuku jumped onto a nearby ledge. He looked down to see his mentor walking down the streets in his usual All Might outfit. The man had his chest puffed up and his smile as wide as it can go. Just the usual All Might.

"So what do you know about those missing people?"

" _Hmm...well, there have been more then ten people disappearing all of a sudden around this area. The victims aren't connected at all to each other, just random civilians."_

Izuku was briefed further on the missing cases. It may not lead to the terrorist that attacked their school a week ago, but he was still very concerned for those missing people. They seemed like random people of random age range and quirk type which is why the police dismissed it as pure coincidence. That can't be a coincidence... did All Might pick this part of the city because of that? All Izuku knew is that they're just doing patrol duty and that he was on the look out for minor crimes and that's it.

"Email me the news article later, I want to check it out." Izuku then jumped onto another building's ledge when All Might moved to another block.

" _Alright. Got your interest huh? Are we finally going to do some exciting shit?"_

They had this argument before. Bakugo wanted do more than investigate. Izuku was reluctant, but he also wanted to make sure no one goes after UA students and All Might. They settled for the middle ground and just investigate for now. And both agreed that if something does come up that required immediate action, Izuku would jump in and try to do something. If not, then they'll be leaving it to the adults.

"We're just going to look into this case. If we find something, then we'll see where it goes." Izuku responded firmly. When he heard Bakugo whining on the other line, he chuckled. The guy acts like an adorable brat sometimes, it's endearing.

" _Fucking fiiiiiine. By the way, I'm hungry. Bring me food when you get back."_

"You do realize this patrol mission could take all night."

" _...burger joint's open twenty four hours so..."_

"..."

" _Oh come on! you made me almost drop dead today from all the fucking drills you had me do."_

"..."

"Alright Alright! Extra spicy?"

" _Do you even have to ask?"_

Izuku rolled his eyes and chuckled. He could imagine his best friend giving a smug grin for 'winning' that little argument. Such a brat, but a fucking adorable brat who always makes Izuku buy him food.

Before Izuku could tease his friend on his childishness and seemingly black hole-ish stomach, he heard a loud noise nearby.

"HELP! That thief stole my purse!" A woman shrieked.

" _Looks like that's your cue, Deku."_

Izuku nodded. He followed his mentor when All Might began running after the thief.

—

The next day

"He dropped something?"

Izuku and Bakugo were making their way to school. They had just finished their morning jog though it was more of Bakugo jogging with weights on his arms and legs while Izuku coached him. He noticed the slight limping in his bestfriend's walk. Izuku had offered to heal Bakugo a few times already since he started training the explosive teen, but Bakugo stubbornly refused every offer, especially if it's a minor injury. Bakugo wanted the pain, it would feel like he earned it. Izuku respected that a lot. It's what makes Kacchan an admirable person.

"Yeah, not intentionally though." Izuku fished out the piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to his companion.

He and All Might chased after the thief last night. They couldn't identify the villain's physical features nor his quirk. The thief was good at hiding his identity. Izuku did his best to catch up to All Might while remaining hidden. It was as difficult as it sounds. He had to jump buildings and clothing lines like a cat on a run from a fish seller. Luckily, the thief ducked into an alleyway, making things easier for the illegal newbie hero. Izuku joined All Might's side. They almost caught the thief but the guy suddenly disappeared without a trace. They stopped at a dead end, so the thief couldn't have escaped easily...not unless he warped out of there. While searching and examining the area, Izuku found the piece of paper laying in the ground.

Bakugo examined the item. It looked like a calling card but there's not damn thing on it except a logo. "What's the fucking point of a blank ass calling card?" He the tried to squint his eyes, hoping to find at least a small hidden text but no. It was just blank black paper with the logo printed in gold foil. Fancy. "Did you show this to your pro friend?" He asked.

"No, I didn't think it was that significant." Izuku shook his head. All Might saw the thief as just an average petty criminal even if the guy managed to escape. It could be his quirk or a companion with a teleportation quirk. If it's the latter, the thief could be connected to the mist-guy and Shigaraki.

"Hmm, well I'm gonna keep this and see if I can find anything about the logo." Bakugo then shoved the piece of paper into his pocket. "Though this useless calling card gave me a few ideas..." Bakugo turned to Izuku wearing a smug grin.

Izuku tilted his head to the side, watching his friend mumbling something under his breath. Something about calling cards? Izuku honestly couldn't tell. Despite understanding Kacchan on a deeper level now, there are still things Izuku couldn't decipher about his best friend.

—

"Good morning Deku! Bakugo!" Uraraka greeted both teens as they entered the classroom. Bakugo just stiffened and grunted while Izuku smiled and greeted the polite girl back.

It's been a week since the whole class found out about Izuku. Even if they didn't know the exact truth about him, they at least knew Izuku wasn't your average teenager with a heroic quirk.

Izuku remembered how the class confronted him the morning after the attack.

—

A week ago

Bakugo briefed Izuku on the story his best friend told the class. Izuku was impressed by Bakugo's ability to put together a convincing story on the spot. As expected, everyone seemed to quiet down and tense up when both Izuku and Bakugo entered the classroom.

Izuku didn't enjoy the heavy atmosphere in the room. He feared that his classmates would stop trying to be friendly with him now that they think he's some kind of an anomaly or a weirdo. This was what he had been trying to avoid. Izuku could only blame himself for this mess. At least only his classmates knew, not the UA staff nor pro heroes.

It was Uraraka followed by Kirishima who offered a friendly greeting to Izuku. In fact, these two were the friendliest towards them. There were others who did a mini interrogation on Izuku though. After classes they approached him. Izuku tried his best to calmly answer most of their questions. Bakugo stayed close by, making sure no one made Izuku too uncomfortable. His looming presence helped Izuku stay as calm as he can. Luckily, he didn't panic and crack this time. He put on his lawyer face and answered every inquiry as convincingly as he can.

After being asked and interrogated about the specifics of his quirk, things turned to a pleasant and surprising turn.

"Wow Midoriya, I didn't know you had to carry all that burden with ya, buddy. Accidentally hurting your friend and all..." Kaminari said.

"Yes, and to fear your own quirk...it must be quite the trauma." Momo, the girl who had been quietly glaring at him all this time finally spoke up. According to Bakugo, she was one of the people who doubted Izuku and disapproved of how he 'kept' his quirk hidden until now.

Izuku thought the class would treat him differently, put him on a pedestal for being 'slightly above average' than a normal human in this world just like in his old life...but he underestimated Class 1-A and this superpowered world itself. He sometimes forgets that the definition of 'average' in this world is as confusing as God's own definition of said term.

"Don't worry Midoriya, I support your manly dream! We share it, after all. To be heroes!" Kirishima, the redhead, suddenly proclaimed, earning eager nods from the others. "I'm sure you're gonna learn to master your quirk, dude! Let's do our best!"

"Yes, we will not reveal your secret, Midoriya, but be sure to work hard and properly control it. Being a hero is not all about power, I'm sure you know that already." Iida answered with an approving not. "You are an impressive person, I already knew that after witnessing your heroics during the entrance exam. You having the inability to control your quirk doesn't change my opinion of you."

"You're stuck with us for three years, let's help each other out Gero." The girl named Asui said.

After hearing everyone's encouraging words, Izuku managed to choke back a sob. It took every bit of his 'six thousand-something' power level not to burst into tears in front of the class. Bakugo would have scolded him, if so. But this was a huge deal for him. These kids were more concerned for the fact that Izuku couldn't control his quirk rather than his devastating powers. They didn't see him as a powerful figure to worship, but a lost kid who needed help. This was very refreshing for Izuku. He felt like the class still wanted to accept him and that lifted another huge weight off his chest.

"Thankyou, I will try my best and work as hard as I can and catch up to everyone." Izuku bowed like the polite Japanese boy he was raised to be. "I...am also looking forward to working with everyone here as fellow heroes. Thankyou for having me and let's help each other." He stood back up and flashed them all a genuine smile.

He didn't realize he lit a few flames from that little speech. In the other world, Izuku was this distant unreachable perfect being no one could touch. He was a God to his classmates. But in this world? Yes, he literally has God-like powers, but these kids saw him as a small, frightened, little animal that needed protecting. It was then that a few of his classmates simultaneously agreed to themselves. "I have to help keep this innocent kid out of trouble." As they don't ever want to see Midoriya Izuku's smile to disappear.

—

Present day

"Good morning Uraraka, Kirishima." Izuku greeted the duo.

"Oh man, You both look tired! Didja get enough sleep last night? Especially you, Bakugo." Kirishima approached Bakugo and slung an arm around the explosive teen's shoulder. Bakugo stiffened but he didn't seem to protest. Ever since the attack, Kirishima's been following him around, trying to befriend him. Bakugou at least acknowledges the other teen's presence and it seemed to make Izuku happy whenever Kirishima tagged along with them. So he lets said teen be.

"We just finished our morning training. But I'm not tired, shut up stupid hair." Bakugo responded.

"But you did stay up so late, Kacchan. It was past twelve when I stopped by your house to bring you food." Midoriya frowned. He appreciated Bakugo joining him on his first night patrolling with All Might, but he didn't want Bakugo to sacrifice his sleep time. Getting a specific amount of sleep was part of his training regimen after all!

"Oi you shut it too, Deku. I'm fine, I'll get some sleep tonight after our afternoon workout." Bakugo huffed. He really hated it when people got worried for him.

"You two work out together in the morning and afternoon?! That's fucking manly and cute at the same time! You gotta let me join your training sessions!" Kirishima excitedly asked.

"Sure! We'd love for you to join!" Izuku perked up, glad to have a friend join their training sessions. He seemed too excited at the potential of gaining a new friend that he didn't realize he'll have to limit his multiple quirk usage to two if one of his classmates joined them. Bakugo knew this which is why he vehemently rejected the offer immediately. Also, he didn't want to risk Izuku accidentally revealing anything unnecessary to these 'extras'.

"We most certainly do not want you to join!"

Uraraka decided to butt in, grabbing Kirishima by the arm and giving him a fierce look of determination while her cheeks were flushed pink for some reason. "Kirishima, Bakugo probably didn't want you to disturb their 'alone time'. Y'know?" She then winked.

It took a while for Kirishima to understand what Ochako meant. "Oh...OHHH!" He then turned to Bakugo with the same fire in his eyes. "Oh man! I'm sorry, you probably want some alone time with your...you know. Significant other..." He then winked too and gestured to a very confused Izuku.

Bakugo's face instantly grew red and he glared at his two classmates. "What the fuck does that mean?!" He roared. Kirishima and Uraraka both nod to Bakugo and placed a hand on either of his shoulders.

"We respect your perseverance and will be cheering you both on Bakugo!" They said simultaneously. This only made Bakugo's face turn even redder than before. If that was even possible.

"FINE! You fuckers can join us! But only if Deku let's you."

"Letting the boyfriend join in on the decision making, so manly of you, Bakugo."

"Shut the hell up!"

—

"EVERYONEEEEEE homeroom's about to start! Stop talking and get back to your seats!" Iida came running into the room, swatting his arm like a slot machine again. Unfortunately for him, by the time he came in, everyone was already seated.

"You're the only one standing, Iida!" Kaminari teased.

Embarrassed, Iida retreated to his eat. Uraraka at least comforted the very diligent teen.

Moments later, Aizawa walked in. He has been recovering in the hospital for a week now. It was a shock to everyone when they saw their homeroom teacher walk in covered in bandages like a mummy.

"Aizawa sensei! Isn't it too early for you to return? Are you alright?!" Iida asked.

"My well being doesn't matter, the battle isn't over. We've got something important to discuss." Aizawa said in his usual serious yet bored tone.

Izuku frowned. Has the league of villains made their move on UA again? Did they infiltrate the facilities like before? He glanced over to Bakugo who gave him an equally serious look. Are they going to have to take action again? The rest of the class seemed to tense up. It's only been a week yet they're going to have to deal with a possible attack again?!

"No, the UA sports festival is drawing near." Aizawa finally announced.

—

Everyone around him discussed about their upcoming sports festival event. Back in his old normal no-quirk Japan, sports festival is just a normal school event. However, after accessing little Deku's memories, Izuku understood that sports festival in UA is considered an international event. It has replaced the 'olympics' of this world. The entire world's eyes will be on the participants of this event. The real purpose was to showcase UA's hero course and their students' potentials to gain popularity and favor from possible hero agency scouts and the pros themselves.

Izuku frowned, this isn't an event he should be attending.

Classes resumed for most of the day. Normalcy has been returned which was a huge relief for Izuku. When they were dismissed from their final class, the students continued their discussion about the sports festival.

"Man I am so excited! I need to show my stuff and get the attention of agency scouts!" Kirishima exclaimed with vigor.

"Yeah! We gotta do our best, we're like one step to becoming pros!" A boy named Sero joined in.

"Everyone's fired up, huh? What about you Kacchan?" Izuku turned to his friend who had been preoccupied with his phone. He seems to be busy emailing someone.

"Huh? Yeah, you bet. I'll beat everyone and become number one. Fuck those loser extras." Bakugo growled, making Izuku laugh nervously. His friend can be a bit intense with his words...

"EVERYONE I'LL DO MY BEST!"

Izuku and Bakugo was interrupted when Uraraka started proclaiming that she'll be doing her best at the sport's festival. Her screaming was weird like she's trying to imitate Kacchan. She seemed tense which got Izuku curious. It just occurred to him that he never got to know much about Uraraka, the first friend he had made from UA. He wanted to know why Ochako wanted to be a pro hero.

—

Somehow, Izuku found himself walking to the train station with Uraraka. Bakugo told him to go ahead because he'll be stopping by somewhere. Izuku was a little surprised but since his friend had left so abruptly, he didn't have time to actually ask or protest. On his way out, he bumped into Uraraka. They decided to walk together...well, Uraraka decided, Izuku just nodded shyly.

He wasn't used to this. Alone with someone else other than Kacchan. Izuku felt incredibly nervous but then he remembered something.

"So um, Uraraka...may I ask why you want to become a hero?"

Uraraka lifted her head, surprised at her companion's sudden question. "O-oh...it's actually...the pay." Her expression turned sadder as she said that, as if she was ashamed of her reason.

The pay? Izuku never thought of it before, but hero work in this world is a legitimate profession. Only now did he realize being a hero could be equivalent to a well-coveted profession such as being a doctor or a lawyer. In fact, heroism probably was much greater than that if not equally praised or valued by society. All jobs are important, but sometimes there is a professional bias in their world, especially in Izuku's world's culture.

"I'm sorry! It's such an unwholesome reason... you, Bakugou, Iida...and Kirishima...you all have such admirable reasons to become heroes...,while I..."

"Oh?" Izuku was surprised, but not too surprised. It would make sense if Uraraka aimed to be a hero for the financial benefits. However, she seemed very embarrassed...probably because she didn't have any other 'comic book hero-ish' reason for becoming a hero. Not everyone needed an 'epic' reason for the jobs they choose so it didn't bother Izuku. In fact, he admired Uraraka for having such a normal and practical point of view on the hero-profession!

"It's embarrassing to admit that...sorry Deku-Kun." Uraraka held her round-cheeks and flashed her friend an apologetic smile.

"No no! I think your motive is very admirable, please don't think so lowly of yourself Uraraka." Izuku, in a slight panic, said.

Uraraka then went on to explain her situation, how her family owns a construction company and that business has been rough for them. They're currently broke from the lack of projects and Uraraka had no choice but to strive to become a hero in hopes of getting into a decent hero agency, get paid a big fat hero-Check and support her family.

"I'll definitely become a hero so I can make money and let my parents take it easy." Uraraka stopped walking and gave Izuku a determined look.

Izuku was speechless for a while, touched by this girl's determination. Her motives weren't 'flashy' like saving lives with a smile...but it's still something to admire. This girl wanted to be a hero for her parents, and to Izuku, who in this life is experiencing familial love for the first time from Inko, understood how she feels.

"Uraraka! I have a proposal for you." Izuku finally spoke up, alerting said girl.

"Let me help you improve. The sports festival is drawing near, and that's your chance to catch the agencies's attention. I have a good grasp of telekinetic quirk, so I have some knowledge on fighting while floating. Please let me help."

'I want you to be my second sacrificial lamb.'

"Deku-kun..."

Uraraka was taken aback, but she really wanted to shine during the sports festival. She was aware of Izuku's power so he really might be able to help her improve. Their quirks are a little bit similar, after all. The 'telekinetic side', at least. So she held her hand up as if to shake.

"Alright Deku-kun. Thankyou for having me." Izuku perked up and took the hand, shaking it firmly.

A third member of their team was born that afternoon.

—

Meanwhile...

Bakugo was at the support department, it was late in the afternoon and it was getting dark. He had been in contact with a member of a secret web forum he's a part of. He wanted help with the techie stuff and one member was surprisingly a UA student who wanted a chance to test their 'new babies' in time for the sports festival.

"You're 'steampunk_01'?" Bakugo asked as a pink haired girl with goggles opened the door.

"Yes! You're the one who needed help with vigilante stuff huh?"

"Quiet! Someone could hear you!"

The girl smirked but shook her head. "Don't worry, sensei had left ages ago. It's just us. So onto business. I believe you've come to test out my babies."

"Yes."

"Come right in then."

—

AHHHH I am so sorry this took forever, I've been a little stuck and had a bit of a writer's block. But in turn, I've been very motivated to draw lately. I'm really happy for that! This fic helped me get back into the fandom so I am also happy I decided to write this fic.

Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I couldn't draw anything yet for the fic though, but I plan to hopefully work on something for the next chapter :)

By the way, I've decided to post my WIPS of this fic in my twitter so if you have a twitter, please follow me my username is kimchiloid. Only if you're interested in future sneak peeks and Bakudeku sketches haha! I'm sorry in advanced for that by the way.

Anyways, this is it for now, I didn't want to make this chapter too long already! As always, Thankyou so much for the kudos and reviews! I appreciate you all so much! I'll do my best in the next chapter!


End file.
